Shine of a New Miracle: Flames of a Rising Sun Storm
by combatlighting
Summary: In the final act of Ichigo and Yhwach's last battle, both beings have killed one another, resulting a drastic outcome. Yhwach's energy had still spread enough for all the worlds to merge into one. Before Ichigo's final moments, he wished for another chance to protect those around him. And his wish had been granted when he has been reincarnated in the Dragon Ball universe
1. Reincarnation

Lands have rose up and have fallen down. The ground beneath quivered at the tremendous might of a dominant force that was making large dark shadows that was surrounding whatever light there was remaining on this land. Actually surrounding wouldn't be right description for the man that was desperately hanging on to his life. To him, it was devouring everything in sight.

His rapid breathing was heard coming out of his mouth. Heart kept beating so fast from his chest that it felt like his ribs would come out flying. The injured body he was wounded with wasn't helping his case at all. No matter how bad this was getting, he was going to clench his teeth and keep on going, even if his muscles and lungs were begging him to stop running. This could not be afforded. He was the last line of defense.

**"Why do you continue to try to resist? Can't you see it's hopeless now?" **Ichigo heard the man's voice as he kept on hopping between lands on the ground all while slicing the gooey shadows, approaching the dark shadows of a figure closer. Yes. He knew how futile it was for him to keep fighting. There was no-one else to help him. His Bankai might be destroyed at any moment. He could die at any moment. Yet he stubbornly persists, knowing he had to win this… somehow. **"I see… so that is your response." **he heard Yhwach sigh, with a grain of what was sworn to be sadness on his tone.

"Haaaaaarh!" Ichigo jumped above, charging down blindly with his sword raised so he could attack with all the strength that remained in him. He saw Yhwach not moving at all from where he was standing. The Quincy King just let Ichigo come down at him within blank range before he got down and striked with his sword with just random attack pattern with brute force at his side. "Haah! Haah! Haah! Grah!" Ichigo striked again and again, desperately hoping to cut down the King but the shadows just protected him with ease each time. Nothing was working.

Yhwach couldn't even budge a millimeter from the blows were coming at him. **"Futile, futile, futile… do you not understand already?!" **Ichigo just kept on swinging like a brute. **"Even if you cut me down, my Almighty allows me to rewrite my own death! There is nothing you can do to stop me! So just stop this before your death becomes more painful!" **Yhwach had shouted from the anger to his son of darkness. But he could not hope to convince the naive boy's ears. After all, the roles of Hero and Villain had to be played out, and only a victor could emerge from this.

Ichigo was gritting his teeth hard enough to the point where he might break them. His body was under so much pain but he refused to let that weakness be shown. **"Enough of this!" **the Soul King enhanced Quincy had then had his shadows try to pierce through the Tensa Zangetsu blade so they couldn't shatter apart like before. Except this time there were only cracks made out of it instead and it didn't move itself away within the boy's grasp. _**'It's stronger than it was before! I have to end this right now before the tables turn!' **_he thought to himself, seeing Ichigo leaping at him again. _**'It appears these will be your last hours, Ichigo… the part of me in your world warned you of the dangers like this, yet you choose this anyways. Oh well…'**_

Ichigo was prepared to use his Getsuga Tenshou to strike down again. To do this, he had used his energy to perform a Flash Step and he already got in front of Yhwach once more, this time crouching down while swinging his blade for his head. Suddenly he felt his body become a lot heavier, and sluggish when he heard the the sound of flesh being torn. The teenager looked down to see that his chest area has been cut through by through one of the shadows that formed into a tendril that pierced through his heart. "Hugh… gough!" he coughed up blood from his mouth as the tendril let go of him.

Ichigo felt his life already slipping from him. He could just barely hold onto his sword despite the pain screaming at him to let it go already. The color of his eyes were already starting to fade as well. He still wanted to move but he could barely just stand anymore. Yhwach saw the shocked look on his face before he moved in front of Ichigo, turning off his Almighty in the process as he had firmly believed that victory was his now. **"There is nothing to frail about anymore. Your chances of winning this battle had been zero the moment I have used my ability on you. There's nothing else for you to do anymore." **

He was going to die in just a few moments now. There was nothing nor anyone who could save him now. No-one was capable of standing up to his power now. Soon, his goal of merging all the worlds into one would be complete. And no-one would have to fear death anymore.

"...Not yet…"

Yhwach widened all of his eyes from the dark shadow of his figure. Before he knew it, Ichigo's large Bankai blade had pierced through the Quincy's heart. He had coughed up blood of his own with a pool of his blood leaking on the floor. _**'The last defense mechanism in him! The final strike within in case he died! How could I forget that?!' **_Yhwach thought in shock. His guard had been down, and he had played the price for his arrogance. To think that his goals had been stripped away just like that…

Ichigo didn't know just how much longer he could last right now. The only reason he was clinging onto life at this point was out of sheer stubbornness. Despite this incredible will there was only so much he can hold on before his body gave up. Despite being steps away from death's door, the resolve of his iron willed determination to kill this man was far greater than the fear he had of death. So with that, Ichigo had kept trying to shove his sword further while it still remained within his grip. But the burning pain was becoming unbearable for his body to handle anymore.

**"No…" **Ichigo forcefully looked up to see Yhwach gripping onto his sword with his hand, looking as though he was trying to remove it. But Ichigo wasn't having any of that. **"No…!" **Ichigo could just see and hear the Quincy King's voice filled with anger. **"No! NO!" **actually scratch the anger back, he was enraged. **"I CANNOT BE DEALT LIKE THIS! I HAVE COME TOO FAR TO BE STRANDED ASIDE! ESPECIALLY AT THE HANDS OF A MUT LIKE YOU!" **Yhwach was practically screaming with every bit of bubbling rage he was releasing now that he was dying. And Ichigo found it odd that he didn't seem to be coming back from this. The dark shadows released by Yhwach were spreading themselves even faster than ever before, as if it was some disease. **"IF I'M NOT GOING TO SEE THE WORLDS REUNITE WITH MY EYES, THEN I'LL JUST USE EVERY BIT OF MY POWER LEFT TO MERGE THEM AS ONE! EVEN IF IT SEEMS THAT WE'LL BOTH DIE HERE!" **

The land of the Soul Society had been taken over by the shadows of Yhwach. The once proud stand had been completely ruined by now as the shadows have spread all over of what they could find, emerging the world into a total state of darkness. Yhwach had physically begun to disappear, his eyes all over had bursted like hot bubbles while the shadow goo was disrupting by melting itself down onto the ground. And Ichigo could only watch as the proud Quincy King had been removed from existence as there was no more weight holding behind his sword. Yhwach had gone down first. And soon it would be Ichigo's turn to disappear entirely upon this realm.

_'I won…' _the boy had mused to himself. He had won the battle, yet to him it felt hollow and empty. It didn't feel like he won at all. _'But what's even the point of that anymore? Even if Yhwach is dead, those shadow things are still moving to merge worlds into one place. There will be no-one to protect anymore. And I'm so tired…' _Ichigo had been looking down at the empty soulless ground before he started falling back down as his body had finally succumbed to his injuries. His back had hit the ground on his back as the pool of his blood had been oozing out his body. _'If only I could have done better… the outcome wouldn't be like this. I just…' _his eyes had started to go black, as abyss was coming down upon him. _'I just wish that… there was some other way for me to keep going. I just want to have a second chance to protect everyone around me…' _

He had then finally closed his eyes, his last thoughts heard to himself before he had fallen to a state of deep slumber, never to be seen again from this world.

* * *

"Hey! Bardock! Good to see you're back!" a Saiyan from the planet known as Vegeta had greeted his comrade who was walking by while holding a bag that hangs onto his shoulder.

"Yo!" the spiky haired Saiyan had greeted back, and along with the other Saiyans that were walking back or away, passing the small houses that they lived in. Bardock had gotten back to his home, and he saw his wife slicing down meat in the kitchen. Though she didn't really seem to be aware of his presence.

"What? I come back and I don't get any kind of greeting?" Bardoc had half joked behind Gine.

This seemed to have spooked Gine a little as she had turned around to see her husband standing before her with a smirk stretched around his face. The woman had went ahead to drop the butcher knife and wrap her arms around the taller man. "Bardock, you're back!" she joyfully said.

"Sure am. Everyone here seems to be going crazy though."

"Well of course they are. No-one actually expected that everyone was going to return from such a gruesome mission like that alive. It's a miracle really!"

This still didn't add up to the Saiyan soldier. "So, where's Raditz at?" he asked his mate, wanting to know where his first son was at.

"He's in the military now. Somewhere off world. Partnered up with Prince Vegeta as well." she answered him.

That one had the Saiyan man smirk. He held pride within his elder son of joining such high ranked soldiers at the age he was at. Although… "Prince Vegeta huh… well that's pretty impressive. Though I wouldn't want to get stuck in the same ship as that kid." he told her, referring to the prince. And there were a number of good reasons why that was the case. Despite being a mere child, the Prince was very powerful for his age, and unfortunately with that power came with the hot temper, and the proud arrogance he held like his father, their King as well, along with being a royal member of their family. "How's Kakarot doing?" he asked her. "Is he still in the nursing capsule?"

Gine let go as she nodded her head. "He still is. Though I think it would be about time to let him go though! You should see him!" she gleefully said, as she was walking past the open door as Bardock followed her.

In the other room, there was a capsule there where inside it was a toddler that looked to be around 5 years old with yellow liquid filled up inside along with a mask that allowed the toddler to breathe in there.

Except that this toddler wasn't exactly… normal. Physically at least. While he did look like a 5 year old, he looked far different than that of the average Saiyan. His most notable appearance was his with long and orange spiky unkempt hair that almost appears transparent. His only notable trait was the Saiyan tail he held like every other one.

"I still find it hard to believe that this is our son. I mean, he doesn't resemble anything like us." Bardock commented, looking at the toddler Saiyan in the pod who still seemed to be sleeping.

"Yeah, I know. It's like this is someone else's child instead. I still don't really understand the whole orange hair this little guy has." Gine scratched her hair. "I never heard of a Saiyan that had orange hair before… but hey at least he doesn't have his father's hair." she jokingly added.

Bardock didn't really seem to react to this at all. Instead he was just staring at his son's pod with a serious look. There was no doubt in his mind that as cruel as this may seem, the entire race of Saiyans was going to be exterminated by Frieza very, very soon. And he was not going to allow his son to die by that tyrant's hands. And as much as he hated to admit this, even if all of them stood up together to fight Frieza, they would simply be no match for him and get wasted even faster. Raditz was at least in some other world so he should be safe, especially with Prince Vegeta at his side. Kakarot on the other hand was completely defenseless, and something about that left a bad taste in his mouth. He had no choice. He had to send his somewhere on another planet. Far away from Frieza as possible.

"Gine…" Bardock clenched his fist as he looked back at his wife. "Somewhere around dark, I'm going to steal a pod and send Kakarot to a distant planet."

Gine seemed to have been taken aback by this out of blue remark. "Huh?! Hang on, are you kidding me right now?!"

"I'm serious."

"Have you gone insane?! Why would we abandon our son like that?! He hasn't even learned how to talk yet!" Gine argued.

"With his latent abilities, he would be sent off to a planet. Most likely somewhere horrible. So I have to send him to let him grow up on a decent planet."

"He's too young for that!"

"I know… but I'm only doing this because I'm not sure just how long we could hold out much longer."

Gine was confused by this. "What do you mean?"

Bardock turned to look at her again. "It's Frieza that's the problem. I think he's afraid that one of us might turn into a Super Saiyan and be able to stop him." he told her his reason.

"The Super Saiyan? Like in the legends?" Gine seemed to be confused by this. "But that's… that's just a myth! A bedtime story that we only heard as children!"

Bardock had a smile on his face. "I know that. But I don't think Frieza would want to take any risks with us anymore." he then had a frown on his face. "Because I have a feeling that death is approaching to all of us very soon." he had a grave expression shown.

The night has fallen; Bardock had managed to steal a pod and put Kakarot inside, and Gine had followed suit as Bardock had been carrying it out into the badlands outside the village they lived in. Both Saiyans were hearing the sounds of whaling, along with the pounding heard from the pod that was carried.

"Isn't there another option?" Gine still protested her husband's decision, hoping he could change his mind about this.

Bardock shook his head, not wanting to let his resolve falter because of this. "No. This is the only way we could save our son like this." they set down on the ground and they started walking.

"In that case, why don't all the three of us just run off together?"

Bardock scoffed by this. "Even if we did do that, they'll be able to track us down in no time with those damn Scouters."

Gine saw Bardock put the pod down. "What if you turn out to be wrong?"

"If I do somehow end up being wrong about Frieza, then we'll simply go back after Kakarot. Good news is that I programmed the pod to take course on a place called Earth. Their technology isn't really advanced like ours is, and they shouldn't pose any threat even to Kakarot with how low their power level is." Bardock tried to reassure her as much as he could all while he was seeing his son crying inside the ship.

"Bardock…"

"Yeah?"

"...Why are you going through all this trouble? It's not like for a Saiyan man to care about his children. What has gotten into you? When Kakarot was born, you simply refused to be anywhere near him. And now you're trying to save his life? Why?" Gine didn't really mind the change. She liked it that he was trying to be better. But the unexpected change of this and the threat of Frieza destroying them all just didn't make her understand.

Bardock took a sigh as he got up and looked over at Gine. "Honestly, I'm not sure myself. Maybe because as a Saiyan, I keep on fighting, I keep destroying over and over. Maybe I actually want to save something for once…" he kneeled down to the pod and saw Kakarot had stopped crying now. "A-Anyway… the good news is that this Earth isn't a valuable planet, so it should be off of Frieza's radar."

Gine had then gotten to the pod as well, kneeling next to Bardock as she pressed her hands against the pod. "Listen to me… if your father is wrong about this, then we'll pick you up immediately!"

The orange haired toddler was looking at his parents, seeming to be confused and scared as well. "Listen to me, son. Survive, no matter what." Bardock firmly told him, as he was pressing his hand against the glass of the pod, and Kakarot had seem to be doing the same. The pod had then started to hover from the ground. "Goodbye…" he spoke in a soft tone.

The pod had then launched itself, and little Kakarot was pressing his small hands to look down at his parents for whom he was going to see for one last time. "Don't forget about us, Kakarot!" his mother had shouted from below but it was already too late as the ship had glowed blue before it from the planet Vegeta's atmosphere within mere seconds. Gine had broke herself down in tears as Bardock held her close to him in his comfort.

* * *

In the middle of the Mount Patzu woods, there was an elderly man walking by in the bamboo forests with a large wooden bag that was strapped onto his back while carrying it with his hands over his shoulders. This old man had seemed to have been minding his own routine till he had picked up sounds of what seemed like crying. "Hm?" Curiosity had taken over the old man as he went ahead to investigate what was the noise, since it wasn't very often you got hear crying from these areas.

When Gohan had went ahead to see the source of the crying noises. He was both shocked and confused to see an unknown ship had somehow crash landed here without his knowledge that caused a crater to form. What was more confusing however, was that he saw a toddler outside of this hatched pod that seemed to be crying his eyes out, wearing the strangest armor he had ever seen in his lifetime.

"My goodness!" the old martial artist had went ahead to walk towards Kakarot. "A little boy? What's someone like you doing all the way out here?" he tried to ask calmly but the only thing he got was senseless crying. Gohan had went ahead to pick up the toddler in the air with his arms. This seemed to have stopped the toddler from crying before Gohan could see a tail coming out. "A tail?" Gohan chuckled. "You're quite a strange little fellow aren't you?"

The toddler looked like he was trying to say something but the only thing that was coming out of him were baby noises. Odd. He didn't really seem to capable of speech compatibility yet. Another strange thing about this toddler was the strange style of his orange hair. The toddler Kakarot had then kicked Gohan in the chin, which had the old man back away the toddler from while he was giggling. "My, my! You're quite a feisty one aren't you? You should be more careful, I'm old enough to be your grandfather ya know?" Gohan said, but the toddler hadn't seemed to pay attention much.

Though then Gohan had seemed to remember something. "I do wonder what your name is…" the toddler Kakarot didn't really seem to register his words as he was still giggling. "Well till I find out who you belong to, I'll have to come up with a name for you. Now what to name you…" he looked at the little Saiyan boy. The armor and the ship would have to be checked on that later. The tail didn't really seem to be much of help with the name either.

A boy with a monkey tail? Well it seemed possible, but with the hair he had it didn't really seem to fit. Wait, his hair! Now that Gohan looked at it, the sheer amount of shiny brightness from that couldn't help him but remind him of the sun itself. Wait, the sun… if he remembered correctly, there were Mythologies of some Gods with that name weren't there?

Gohan looked at little Kakarot again, now that he came up with a name to call him. "I know! The name I'm going to give you till I found out where you belong little fella will be... Karna!"

The new named Karna giggled again. "Oh? You like it already then? Alright! Then from now on, Karna will be your name!"

* * *

**Hello there everyone! Combatlighting here again with a new story to have it published! This is something that my Co-Author, Assasin_Ichigo, and I had been planning on to write for a while now. **

**Since you have seen the summary, and the read the very first chapter of this, you would get the idea that Ichigo is the reincarnation of Goku in this now that Yhwach has merged all the realms into one world. And most people that Ichigo knows are practically dead right now in his world. Also he has lost all his memories of his previous life so he doesn't remember anything. But the good news for me is that he will get them back extremely soon, which would make it a lot easier for me. **

**Also with Ichigo's name being Karna, my Co-Author and I didn't really agree that his name should be Goku since it was really weird and unfitting as both Ichigo and Goku are completely different people. So we looked up to see what his name could be till my Co-Author suggested the name from another Anime more or less. As for the hairstyle Ichigo currently has, just look at the Image that's for the story for a better visual understanding. You'll see why this is the case later on. **

**Also another thing to more or less warn is that there will be some DRASTIC changes throughout the Dragon Ball story of Ichigo's perspective, some changes that weren't really supposed to be there but will be added as it should be necessary to explain some things there. **

**Also if you enjoyed reading this, I really recommend if you check out my other stories I made. Because trust me you will not be disappointed with what I wrote for the other ones (except the abandoned ones). I would really appreciate it if you left reviews since it boosts my motivation. **

**And just one last thing… Merry late Christmas, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU OUT THERE! **


	2. Secret of Dragon Balls

_Far away in the mystical lands of Mount Paozu, as it was seemingly untouched by the ages that have come forward over time. In these region lands, there has lived an old master by the name of Gohan. One day, while he had went around doing chores he had found a lost little boy with a monkey tail in the wilderness of the forest. _

_At that day, Gohan had decided to raise the boy as his own and train him in the ways of martial arts. Unfortunately, death has gotten through the old martial artist and unfortunately passed away into the afterlife. _

_And now, the boy that was named Karna, has now remained as the sole protector of the mountain he lived and from his grandfather's most sacred possession, the Dragon_ Ball.

* * *

7 years have passed ever since the boy known as Karna has landed here on Earth. And at those times, the man who had found him had raised him as his own to make him survive, and have him train on the ways of martial arts. The boy had become unnaturally strong for someone his age.

As of this moment, the boy Karna, was seen on the cliffside as he was rolling a large round wood with his feet while he was standing on it all while he held large butcher saw over his shoulder. He wore an open blue gi secured with a white bow-tied obi over his waist, red wristbands, and dark blue kung fu shoes and also a blue tank top. For the past 7 years he had managed to grow taller as well and looked to be as tall as any 12 year old boy his age, and along that his hair grew with him as well.

Karna was humming to himself as he was casually sliding down on the cliffside like it was nothing to him. "Hm?" he had turned his head to look at some monkeys who were hanging onto one another on a tree. "Oh, I guess you two seem to be _hanging _around." Karna had joked around with the monkeys, which he made himself chuckle at that. "Well, gotta go now! Hahahahaha!" he laughed enthusiastically as he began to stride down the hill even faster, making some flips along the way so that he could get home.

"Uuuuu…." Karna had stretched out his form. It was a brief exercise he had so that he could gain the proper focus to do what he wanted. "Haaaaaa… hmph!" Karna had picked up the bigger round wood he had collected. "Nnmmmmhh…!" he had struggled somewhat to carry it with his hands as a noticeable red blush came across his face. "Hyaaaah!" That was until he had thrown the wood in the air and he leaped off the ground to ascend to great heights that should have been humanly impossible. "Haaaaah!" Karna had then kicked the wood and had broken it apart.

Karna then landed down on the ground without any type of injury on him. He turned to see that there were beam woods that were accurately placed on top of one another. "Well, I guess that's that!" Karna said, with a goofy grin splattered across his face as he wiped out his hands. That was until he heard his stomach growl. Karna looked down in surprise. "Oh, gosh. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I better go hunting for food now."

* * *

What the young boy didn't realize was that fate was soon about to approach him back again, as a visitor was coming over to the mountain regions he lived at.

There were some birds that were flying away when a car had been driving here. The car itself had then stopped as the door connected to it had been opened up, and it revealed to be a 16 year old blue haired girl as she stepped outside the vehicle she had been driving in. "Ahhh… now that feels a little better." the teenage girl said as she was stretching out her back. "Alright, now it shouldn't be too far off from here should it?" the girl then pulled out a green radar from her pocket before she pushed a button on top where it showed a yellow dot, showing that it was somewhere nearby here. "Oh yeah, there you are. You're as good as mine, you little jewel."

The girl went back inside the car before she closed the door and began to drive again.

* * *

Karna had put on his Power Pole as he sheathed it on his back while it was wrapped around his body with a strong wire that held it together. "I'm gonna go hunt for some food. I promise I won't take too long, grandpa. So just sit tight, okay?" he had told his "grandpa" who was technically a 4-star Dragon Ball that lied on top of a pillow that was supported by a small pillar.

Karna had turned around to go outside, and that was when he heard something glowing behind him. Taking this as something odd, the boy turned around to see that his Dragon Ball had glowed for the briefest of moments before it stopped. Karna had seemed a little surprised by this, as something like that never happened before. "Oh wow... I've never seen you glow like that, grandpa. Can you do it again?" he had asked.

Except that nothing had happened. "Well, alright then. You can do that later if you want to. I can wait for a while." he said before he went ahead to go outside.

Now Karna had found himself in the middle of the wilderness that he had grown accustomed to over the years where he had lived here. He kept looking around to see what he should eat for today. But there was just so much to chose from. "Man, it's so hard to decide what to eat." his stomach had then growled again. "Maybe I should go for some fish? Yeah, some fish sounds good right now."

Karna had then leaped off the ground as he had gotten his hands onto the branch of a tree, making off a flip before he let go to flow in the air. Karna then grabbed onto a vine where he was able to swing off from there before he let go and fly in the air from the momentum. He had then landed on a small pillar cliff before he hopped off and got on a tree. "But first, I'll grab a quick bite of snack to eat." the boy told himself, as he hopped on a tree branch and took an apple from it.

He had managed to eat the apple in less than two minutes, as he took bites after bites in a rapid pace from the hunger he had felt. He then threw the eaten apple at the ground and proceeded to grab another one to eat it. Except that instead of hitting the ground, the apple hit a Sabertooth Cat instead. Karna looked down on the ground and saw the animal growl beneath his position.

The angered Sabertooth Cat had jumped at the tree to get to Karna, with its mouth raised so that its fangs could strike the child. Karna on the other hand had seemed unphased by the surprise, and instead used his tail to wrap around the tree branch which the animal had completely missed him. Karna had flipped away from the branch before he landed on the ground and started running. "Come on! Catch me if you can!" he laughed energetically as the animal started chasing him.

Where as most people would have been terrified for their lives if they had encountered this animal unprepared, this strange child seemed to be having fun with this. "Come on! You're almost there! Just a little more…!" Karna had a goofy grin from the fun he was having. He turned to see he had made it on the cliff he had wanted. Karna had made it onto the edge and he had fallen down on it, and the Sabertooth Cat had done the same thing.

Except the difference being was that Karna was hanging onto himself by holding onto a tree branch connected by the cliff. The cat itself stopped in mid air before realizing the situation it was in. When it did, its eyes had cartoonishly bulged out of its sockets before it had fallen down to it's doom and hit the river that was far beneath. Karna was gonna go back, but then he heard the sounds of the tree branch snapping. "Uh oh…" Karna said, realizing it was too late to do anything as the branch snapped and he started falling to the river as well. "Uaaaaaaaaaah!" Karna had yelled out before he had hit the river as well. But then, he emerged out of the water seconds later as he was practically unharmed from the fall he had taken. "Hahahaha! That was really fun!" he exclaimed.

Karna had then found a large boulder nearby. He got on top of it and he had taken his clothes off so that he could put them down and let them stay dry. "Alright, now this should be a good time for some fish hunting." he said, as the only thing that remained on the naked boy were his red wristbands. He then used his tail to bring it through the water, but only the tip of it. "Come on… I know you little rascals want it down there…" Karna said, as he waited for the bait to happen.

In the water though, there were several small fishes that swam by and they had seemed interested in the tail that was in the water. They were planning on taking bites at it, but it wasn't until that a large, monstrous fish swam towards them. This had the other fish run away from the large size alone. The monstrous fish had seemed interested in the tail, as it seemingly then jumped out of the water so that it could eat whatever was on the surface. However, Karna had dodged the monster fish's bite and he proceeded to attack by kicking it in the face. His kick has landed directly, and the biggest fish has died with only just one blow handed to it.

* * *

"Hehehe, this is great. I didn't expect to have a fish this big but it's good enough for me! This oughta last me until dinner!" Karna exclaimed with a large grin on his face as he was walking down the road again while dragging the dead fish with his bare hands easily despite the weight it must have had.

However, it wasn't until that Karna had heard a strange noise coming towards him. "Hm? What's that noise?" he asked himself. It wasn't any noise he had ever heard before. It wasn't the noise of an animal he knew. But his questions were soon answered when he saw a car heading towards him, and it was going far too fast for it to be stopped. "Huh?! What the—"

The girl who had been driving too quickly had seen the child on the road with his fish, and she shouted in shock when she stepped on to slow down the speed as much as she could and she also turned it around seeing so that there could be less impact. Karna had tried to run away, but due to him being caught off guard it was too late as the car had made an impact on him, which the force was strong enough to send him flying by to a nearby tree and crashed his head against it.

"Oh man… please don't tell me he's dead?" the girl opened her eyes to see that the boy had crashed to a tree. There wasn't any stain of blood on him that was for sure. But she was getting very nervous that she may have accidentally just killed someone without meaning to, especially that of a child. She wanted to check out if he still had some pulse in him left, but she was surprised to still see him move around after that. "He's still alive…" she had sighed in relief.

Karna on the other hand had been on his knees, clenching his head as he had felt pain coming in his head. It wasn't really just from whatever just hit him, but it was more so from something else. Something he couldn't explain properly.

_"And my name is... Ichigo Kurosaki!" _

_"I'm sorry… but I still don't understand. If I were in your position I would use every ounce of my power to fight the law!" _

_"So how exactly am I able to read your movements this time? Is it because I've grown to be more Hollow-like? Or maybe… it's because you've become more human." _

_"What an odd reaction… back in our last battle, you asked me why did I back away from you? And now here you are, doing the same thing. So now let me ask you, Aizen, why did you back away just now?" _

_"Oh yeah... I forgot that you were the first Substitute Soul Reaper. Come at me, Ginjo. It's about time we finish this." _

"What the… what am I even getting here?" Karna winced as he held out his head in pain. These flashes that he got in his head… why did they seem somewhat familiar to him? Agh, that didn't matter now. He had to focus on the monster that just attacked him! So Karna turned around and gave off a glare. "So, you thought you could have finished me that easily, huh?! Well think again monster!"

Karna had gotten towards the car as he ran to it. "Hey! Hold on! What do you think you're doing?!" the girl had yelled out as the kid beneath her was starting to lift the car she was still in.

"This is for running me over!" Karna said, as he had thrown the car away from him. He had then pulled out his Power Pole against the car. "Come on! Don't tell me you used up all your power already?!"

The girl had gotten out of the war as her window had been destroyed from the throw that was handed. She held out a gun she had in her arsenal. "Not quite!" the girl had aimed her gun and began to fire at the child out of the fear she felt from him.

Karna widened his eyes at the surprise attack again as he hadn't expected something like this. The bullets came at him and hit him in the head multiple times in the row, and along with some hitting him in the chest as well. His eyes widened at the stings he felt, but more so he felt something that clicked in his mind. Karna fell down on his back as he only laid there.

Now the memories of his previous life were all returning to him. He was remembering everything who he was. He was remembering them all:

He remembered the first time he had met Rukia and got his Soul Reaper powers, he remembered his first meeting with Uryu and stopping his first Menos Grande, he remembered meeting Renji and Byakuya the first time and losing to them, he remembered how he first formed Zangetsu.

He remembered invading the Soul Society with his other friends, his first battle against Ikkaku and winning, his next battle being against Renji and just barely winning, his next battle being the gruesome fight against Kenpachi, after that it was his grueling Bankai training, the time of rescuing Rukia in Sokyoku Hill, and his final battle against Byakuya, and finally Aizen's departure.

Then came the appearance of the Arrancars, his inner struggle against the Hollow within him, the training with the Vizards, the learning of Orihime's kidnapping and the desperation to rescue her, his new added battles with Arrancars and the Espadas against the likes of Grimmjow, his torture against Nnoitra, and finally his final battle against Ulquiorra.

The following session of his brief encounter against the more powerful Yammy, his second encounter against Aizen and the miserable failure of attempts of other Captains, the truth that his life was a lie, his followed battle with Gin, the usage of the Final Getsuga Tenshou and his final battle against Aizen.

The loss of his powers for 17 months, the meeting with Ginjo and the deal of getting his powers back, the training to gain different levels of Fullbring and reaching them at its peak, the psychological torture he went through by Tsukishima, the mental breakdown he had before getting his powers back and along with his final battle against Ginjo.

Then came the Vandenreich to utterly destroy the Soul Society, his first meeting with Yhwach, his Bankai getting cut in half, the meeting with the Zero Squad, the truth he had learned about his life, his origins, and his swords, the battle against several Sternritters, the truth of Uryu being a traitor, his blade cutting down the Soul King and Yhwach becoming one himself, the meeting with Grimmjow and Nelliel, the battle against Askin, and finally the grueling last battle against Yhwach and the witness of his final dying moments.

Karna had gotten up from the ground he lied at, his eyes being as wide as dinner plates. "I... I remember. I-I remember all of it!" he exclaimed as he looked at his hands. "Wait… no way..."

There were more memories he was collecting from this life he had lived at instead of the previous one. There was his birth in Planet Vegeta, and his time was mostly spent inside a liquid tube, along with him getting sent to Earth by Bardock and Gine, his crashland here being where his "grandfather" Gohan had found him, and everything after that 7 years passed since he got here.

Ichigo had touched his face, and along with the new styled Saiyan hair he had. _'No… friggin… way. This should be impossible right now. The fact that I'm in THIS place out of all the places I could have been in… how did it end up being in this place?!' _the now childish Ichigo thought to himself

The girl on the other hand was way too shocked on the fact that the child she just shot was still standing up after all that, without even so much as a scratch on him mind you. "Wha… but… you shouldn't even be alive right now, kid!" she exclaimed.

"...Hm?" Karna had then looked at the girl with a narrow look on his face. He then made a sigh as he put his pole back in the sheath. "Oh, sorry about that. I didn't really mean to lash out like that. You surprised me there so I only acted in self defense." he told her. _'This can't be real. I cannot be talking to who I think I am talking to right now.' _

"Uh…" the girl was just too dumbfounded to even say anything right now.

"So, are you alright? I didn't hurt you too bad did I? I should have known not to really attack like that, especially if it was a human girl as well."

Bulma still had her eyes wide in disbelief. "What the… how are you even still alive?! You shouldn't be alive right now!"

Ichigo has shrugged it off. "Let's just say I was taught by my grandpa some martial arts, well… before he died… and that's the gist of how I'm this strong."

"That is some ridiculous strength you have for a training like that. I didn't think martial arts are supposed to improve you that much…" the girl known as Bulma said, as she had gotten out of the crashed car.

"You would be surprised to know otherwise." Ichigo had looked at the car he had ruined now. "Though it looks like your car is destroyed. So… you might have to stay with me for a while."

"Uh… s-sure?" Bulma nodded in confusion as to what she just agreed to. She saw the kid leaving to go pick up the large fish he had before. This gave her time to pick up her Dragon Radar before she pressed the button on top. To her surprise she found a Dragon Ball that was actually nearby here. _'Huh, maybe the Dragon Ball here is at this little kid's house? Well I better make sure…'_.

The two of them had started walking down the road where Ichigo could lead her back to his house. However the boy himself seemed to be in deep thought. _'None of this makes any sense whatsoever. None of, where I'm at now, should not be possible right now. I'm at Dragon Ball. THE Dragon Ball world! This shouldn't be happening. Dragon Ball is supposed to be some fictional Anime and Manga series that shouldn't even exist! Yet, here I am, walking with a young version of Bulma from the original Dragon Ball series who clearly looks like a teenager. I can't believe it though. I'm in the actual Dragon Ball world, hell I'm even wearing Goku's original Gi clothes as well! Though if this is the Dragon Ball world… how could I still be here? Maybe it's the Multiverse Theory? That's the only possible explanation I have now for this crazy way that I live in a world that's supposed to be fiction.'_

Ichigo had looked at his hand and clenched it several times. _'No doubt about it. It seems as though that I must have been somehow reincarnated as Goku. This is supposed to be his body, but it doesn't resemble like him, nor does it resemble like mine either! Wait, so who's body is this?! Calm down… just calm down… now I'm technically replacing Goku's place, and he shouldn't exist in this as well. Though if I did replace Goku… then the body I'm in and the young Bulma with me… then the time period I'm in is where Goku — I mean me… is where I'm a child. Not in a Z or Super period, but the original Dragon Ball period.'_ he thought.

"Hello?! Anyone in there?!"

"Huh?" Ichigo snapped out of his deepful thought trance as he looked back at Bulma as she snapped her fingers at him.

"There you are. I was asking you what was your name?"

Ichigo seemed somewhat surprised by this as he looked back at the road again. He was feeling conflicted now. "Uh…" he didn't know what to go with. The name he had in this world was supposed to be Karna. But he didn't want to lose the original name he had in his life, despite it being the previous one. "It's… well…" he was confused with what to choose. But then he got an idea… "Well… my real name is, Karna. But there were friends I knew that called me, Ichigo." he told her.

Bulma seemed somewhat confused with this. "Wait, so is it Karna or Ichigo? Or is Ichigo some nickname your friends have you?" she asked.

"...Yeah... I guess you could say that in a way…"

"I can kinda see why your friends would call you that." Bulma had to admit that both names were strange. Though the name Karna was probably the more stranger one. I mean, a son of a Sun God? That seemed a bit exaggerating in her opinion, though the name Ichigo did seem kinda a little funny and kinda sweet as well. The strawberry seemed to fit the brightness of his hair and the unique hairstyle he had as well. "Though uh… you don't mind if I call you Ichigo do you? Cause you do know the meaning behind it, right?"

Ichigo looked down on the ground with a saddened look on his face. "No... I don't really mind it." if this was him a few years back he would have ranted about the real meaning behind Ichigo, but honestly there was no point to it anymore. He already lost everything in his previous life. "Just as long as you don't use it in a way that I don't like, then I'll be fine with that. So uh, what's your name?" Ichigo had asked, even though he already knew what her name was anyways.

"My name? Well… uh, it's Bulma."

"Hmmm… alright then."

* * *

Meanwhile in somewhere else, there was a dark dungeon that looked as though it's been abandoned for a long time. There were two doors that have been opened by two strange figures named Shu and Mai, who are headed by a small blue entity named Emperor Pilaf.

"Ah, there it is at last!" the small blue man known as Pilaf had exclaimed as he had seen another Dragon Ball that lied in front that was supported on a pillar, which had also rested on top of a pillow there. To their left and right were old armors that were allied in opposite sides.

"It's kinda awfully dark in here, sire…"

"Shut up, Shu!" Pilaf had berated his ninja dog-like minion as all three of them had been walking to get the Dragon Ball without a second thought. Surprisingly enough, there weren't any sort of traps active as Pilaf had freely picked up the ball with his hands. "Ah, come to Emperor Pilaf my precious~" he was pleased that he got what he wanted. It wasn't until that some armor next to him had fallen on top of him. "Ah! Get off of me!" Pilaf had nervously pushed the armor away from him which had fallen on the ground. However that was a skull head that had fallen off and some bats came out flying out of the hole eyes.

All three of them had stood there with stunned expressions on their faces before Pilaf had shaken his head off. "Uh… anyway, enough about that! I'm ready to make my wish now!"

"Uh, sir—"

"What now?!"

"You know you can't make a wish with just one Dragon Ball, right?"

"Say what?!" Pilaf was not happy about this.

"Sir, you have to collect _all _7 of them in order to make a wish. You can't make all of them with just 1 ball." Mai had stated.

"You mean I have to do more searching…?" Pilaf had complained.

"But just bear with us, just imagine the glorious day when all of 7 of the Dragon Balls are collected. A beautiful burst of energy will appear in the air, and in an eternal blaze of fiery power an eternal dragon will appear for the sole purpose of granting you a single wish, whatever it may be."

"Any wish I want…" Pilaf had made a large grin on his face. "Well... I suppose I can handle a little more searching. Oh, I can just see it now… the wish that I would want would be to rule the entire world!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Ichigo and Bulma have reached the destination of Gohan's home as Ichigo had opened the doors as he had let go of the large fish he had. "You can stay here for a while till I manage to cook up the fish." Ichigo had told her before he got inside.

When he got inside, he was a little surprised to see the Dragon Ball from earlier he had before he had gotten his memories back. _'Wow… it feels kinda different when you see a real Dragon Ball in front of you instead of how they look in the Anime show.' _Ichigo thought to himself.

Bulma had noticed at how he stopped. "Hm? Hey, everything alright back there?" she had asked as she had gotten inside the small house. She looked back at the boy and looked at what he was staring at. When she saw what he was looking at, she was in shock and the feeling of ecstacy came over her. "No way! It is a Dragon Ball here!" she had pushed Ichigo out of the way before she had grabbed the 4-star ball in her hands.

Ichigo was not happy about this. "Hey! What the hell!" he had managed to snatch the ball out of Bulma's hands. "This is mine!" he exclaimed.

"Just calm down, kid. I mean don't you know what you have in there?"

"I know what it is!" Ichigo called back in annoyance. "My problem is that you just come in here, and you just take what belonged to my grandfather!"

Bulma seemed somewhat confused. "Huh? Your grandfather's?"

"Damn straight!" Ichigo felt somewhat conflicted with how he said with Gohan being his grandpa. Despite all the time he had spend with him under as Karna, the memories he had gained back had felt so real like he was with him as well. "So how about you tell me what in your right mind were you thinking about just taking it?!"

"Alright…" Bulma had searched through her purse and she had revealed two other Dragon Balls with her. "Look, the truth of the matter is that I'm looking for these things called the Dragon Balls. You know what those are?"

"Yeah, I know what they are already. They're 7 magical balls you gotta collect so that… a dragon comes out and fulfills your wish." Ichigo almost bit his tongue that he almost said the dragon's name. He wasn't sure if they knew it or not but he would like to be safe with that now.

"Well good to know. Hey! I got an idea! Since I can manage to find Dragon Balls, and you seem to be pretty strong for a kid your age, so how about we partner up?"

Ichigo had scowled at this offer. He had a feeling this wasn't going where he liked it was going. "And why in the world would I want to team up with you in the first place?" now he was questioning himself how did Goku ever agree to travel with her again. Actually now that he thought about it he was extremely naive as a kid, so that was probably — wait a minute…

"Come on! I mean, didn't you ever thought about having a wish of your own you wanted to fulfill?"

"No. I find it rather pointless to do something like that unless I would want it for something really important. What would you want it for anyways?"

"It's simple! If we work together, we'll be able to get these things in just a month! And I would get the wish for a perfect boyfriend!"

Ichigo had slwoly registered tne words - no - more so the wish at hand, and when he had comprehended them in his brain, his eyes went as wide as they could and his mouth had hanged down. "You have got to be fucking kidding me…" he bluntly told his words from the shock he had felt. He could somewhat remember that Bulma's wish was never exactly the smartest, but something like this? This was just absolutely stupid in every way that was possible. "Please tell me you're joking… what you're saying is just stupid."

Bulma had seemed insulted about this. "Excuse me?!"

"Thanks for giving me another reason not to go with you! There is no way in bloody hell am I willing to risk my neck just for some wish to be as petty as that!" Ichigo yelled. What was with him now? He was feeling even more nervous, not to mention he felt jumpy as well. It's this body. This body was freaking him out. Not to mention the tail he was having. He didn't like that.

Bulma was starting to get irritated with this kid. She would have to need him in case she would have to run into any danger that she couldn't handle. However she then thought of a desperate attempt to make up his mind. "I think I know what will make you change your mind." she didn't like this but she was running out of options here.

"Huh?"

Bulma then lifted her skirt up as she had shown her pink panties. "Then how about a little trade? You give me the Dragon Ball and I'll give you a peak?"

This is where Ichigo was sweat dropped from the back of his neck, as he wasn't really impressed at all. "You want me to trade my… Dragon Ball by taking a peak inside? What are you, a prostitute? Sorry, but I don't think I'm in the mood to get diseases thank you very much."

"Hey!" Bulma shouted in insult. "I am not that far below! I never even had any sex!"

"Hmmm… you sure? Look, either way I'm not going."

"Well… maybe you could at least have the chance to explore the outside?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't know who your grandpa was but I'm taking a wild guess that you've lived here your whole life and never really went anywhere did you?"

Ichigo looked down. "Well…" she had to admit she was kinda right on that. His memories as this Karna didn't really show him anything outside the forest. "As far as I'm aware, not exactly…"

"Well this could be a great start for you! I mean wouldn't your grandpa want his young grandson to go explore out the world? You can see the oceans! Travel across deserts! And other great stuff you could explore like the big cities where I'm from!"

Ichigo looked at his hands again and clenched them. To his surprise he saw that they were shaking. When he thought about it she had a good point; the old man that raised him in this did go through the trouble of doing just that. However… _'Maybe she's right. I don't know what's been with me lately… I'm getting a little shaky now. What am I thinking though? If… if I am reincarnated as Goku, then I must be a Saiyan. And one day my own Raditz might come after me — and I-I would die, I wouldn't stand 1/100,000,000 of a chance at beating him. And I just — maybe — just maybe have answers to get.'_ Ichigo had thought, but for some reason he was sort of starting to feel tired already. "Alright... I guess you're right."

Bulma was pleased to hear this. "That's great! I'm telling you, you won't regret this one bit!" she said.

Ichigo nodded his head as both of them had gotten out of the small house. "Let's get one thing straight here; I didn't join here because of your stupid wish, I'm only here to get some answers I need."

"I thought that you also wanted to explore the world?"

"That as well, but I'm also in need of some… some answers now. It's something personal that I gotta know right now."

Bulma seemed a little confused but she nonetheless shrugged it off. "Eh, suit yourself then." she then pulled out her Dragon Radar and checked to see where the closest one may be at. "Ah man, why did this have to be far…"

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's just say this device I have allows me to locate other Dragon Balls like the ones we have. And according to this, the nearest one here is about 700 miles to the West."

Ichigo seemed slightly surprised by this. "That far? Are you kidding me?! How are we getting there?!"

"Geez... calm down, kid. Are you always this annoyed or what?" Bulma sighed as she pulled out a capsule from her metal pocket she stored up. "Since you destroyed my car, I'll have to go with something else. And luckily I was prepared in case something like that happened. So I guess we're using this for a while…" she pressed the button on top and threw it a distance away before it popped up smoke and it showed a motorcycle. "Well this should be good enough." she got to the motorcycle and sat on it. "Hop in."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need you to tell me what to do." Ichigo grunted as sat behind her and held her hips. This felt so weird, even though he had the body of a child again - a much more stronger one at that - he still had the mentality of a teenager.

"Well, aren't you the smart one now? Anyway, let's go!" Bulma had then started driving the motorcycle at dashing speeds.

"Hey! What the hell?! Don't you think you should slow down?!"

"Relax! I know what I'm doing here!"

"You better damn know it!"

"Feeling a little scared?!"

"As if!"

* * *

"Alright, I think that should be about enough here. Let's just stay here for the night at least." Bulma had stopped riding the motorcycle, as she had been driving in the middle of the road for some time now. She and Ichigo had gotten off before she pulled out the metal pocket again and went to pick up a rather large looking capsule. She then threw it at another distance away before it poofed a Capsule house.

"Well, I guess staying here doesn't seem so bad… so is there any shower here?" Ichigo asked as he got off the motorcycle as well.

"Yeah there should be one here. You should be able to find it on your own." Bulma answered.

"Right… got it then."

Soon after this, Ichigo had gotten inside the capsule house and had quickly managed to find the bathroom for this place. He had closed the door and took off his clothes before he had stepped in the bath and had started taking a shower. And despite the warmness he had felt from the tub he was in, Ichigo's body had felt cold on the inside as his mind still wasn't able to fully adapt to the situation he was in right now. Only thing seen from the bath was Ichigo's half covered face in it as a frown was shown on him.

_'I just still can't believe all of this. Being in a world you've known as an entertainment show is just one thing to be in. That's not really the worst part, the worst part is this absurd body I'm in. This looks and feels like my own but at the same time it just really doesn't. What body is this?' _Ichigo had looked at his left hand again. _'Let's check... I do remember that Goku was shorter than this in the show, and I'm clearly taller than that right now. And if I'm correct then I must be 12 years old in this time period now. Ok so my body is 12 like it was in my previous life… a little weird. I mean, since I'm supposed to be a Saiyan, shouldn't I look younger or something than this? There's also my new hair, which is much longer than what I originally has. And then there's this tail…'_

Ichigo turned his head to look at the brown furry tail he had on him, something he had felt noticed. The feeling part of it had him felt unnerved by this. The tail completely felt like it was another limb he had on his body. Like a third arm or a leg, but the one that he had no idea how to control or move it right. It also did not help that the tail somehow reminded him of one of the Hollowfied transformations he has went through (the one that looked like more like a lizard). And also that he couldn't control as well. Actually he never really could control any of his forms. Sure that was that one form he used again Yhwach, but even then that form was imperfected to use.

Ichigo was starting to feel more nervous when he had realized that since he has been reincarnated, there was the possibility of him being the only one here… with no-one he knew… all by himself. He was now hoping he was wrong and there may be some chance someone was with him. _'Maybe I could… hey… Old Man? Are you here with me?'_

He waited to get some reply. Literally about anything. But instead all he got was the long silent answer of hearing nothing but the water running on him.

_'Zangetsu? Are you here as well?'_

No reply as well. He couldn't feel anything from the spirits he had inside.

The shaking Ichigo had felt before had started to increase as some small panic was starting to settle in him. Out of some last desperate attempt he tried to sense anything that was familiar to him… except he had sensed nothing. Not a single trace.

The childish Ichigo had then lowered down and curved himself to a ball. "Is anybody here…?" he asked only himself in a frightened time.

...He was starting to consider if it would have been better if he didn't get his memories back.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a while to finish, but here it is! The new chapter of: Shine of a New Miracle: Flames of a Rising Sun Storm, has arrived! Since I have multiple other stories to do here, this might take time to release chapter per chapter, like maybe about a month or less every time till I finish up one of the stories I'm working on. **

**So what exactly do you think of this story so far? I know I only just started but I'm genuinely curious as to what you think of this. **

**And another thing to know is should I call the reincarnated Ichigo well... Ichigo or should I call him Karna in the 3rd perspective story I write with? I kinda went with Ichigo in this since it felt more accurate now that his memories are back. But also let you know that the meaning of the name Karna would become pretty important later on… kind of. **

**So should I go with Ichigo or Karna? I also wanna know what you think goes with best. **


	3. Beginning of a Memorable Journey

Ichigo had shot his eyes wide open as he had sat up feeling quite startled, as if he had just woken up from a nightmare. He had started to take rapid breaths to calm himself down, feeling that his heart was racing that felt like it was suffering from panic. Ichigo looked around his surroundings, and he saw that he was still in the same capsule house he had settled into last night where he had lied down on the floor with a sheet that wrapped around him. Along that he had felt drenched of sweat that were noticed onto his blue gi.

_'Ok… this really, really, isn't some kind of a sick twisted joke someone is playing on me, or some messed up dream I'm having. I still am in the Dragon Ball world. Well that's just lovely!' _Ichigo thought to himself in irritation as he had grit teeth, with his hands clutching onto the sheets. He had then taken a breath. _'Calm down... I gotta think through this. Maybe I just need to adapt more… that's all.' _

Ichigo got the sheets off of him, and he had gotten up to stretch his back. He turned his head around and saw that Bulma was sleeping on a more comfortable bed that was right next to him. Except that she was laying on top of the sheets as well with just a nightgown on her, which more so unknown to her had also revealed some white panties she had.

"Hm?" Ichigo had gotten onto the bed and saw the panties. Feeling as though there was some memory that suddenly clicked in him, he began to chuckle silently to himself. "Oh yeah, I remember this, I think this was like the scene where Goku took off her panties on accident. Hehe…" though he could have the chance of taking them off, it really didn't suit him for doing something like that at all.

"Anyway…" Ichigo hopped out of the bed before he made his exit to the door. "I should probably train to calm my nerves. Just so that I can get used to this weird body." he told himself quietly so that he wouldn't wake Bulma up. He had then exited the door and proceeded to close it. Ichigo took a breath as he starred walking to a boulder that seemed to be around twice his size. "Ok… if I remember correctly, I should be about as strong as Goku was at the start as a 12 year old kid. So, let's see if I could destroy this thing…"

With that said, Ichigo had wrapped his arms around the boulder and had attempted to lift it up. "Let's do this!" he exclaimed as he had started to lift it while gritting through his teeth. There was some resistance shown from picking up the boulder, but nonetheless Ichigo had managed to lift it. However Ichigo's face had started to look strained from the red color shown on his face as he had tried to crush it. "Hrrrragh!" he yelled out as he had managed to crush the boulder to pieces with his bare hands.

Ichigo had taken a breath. "Well… that wasn't anywhere as hard as I thought it would be." he said as he dusted his hands off before he walked to another boulder. "Alright, let's try this one!" he had started to lift it again.

"Hey! Hold on, could you put me down please?!"

"Agh! What the hell?!" Ichigo let the boulder go, but except it wasn't a boulder at all, it was actually just a large sea turtle he was holding. Ichigo had let it go, and he was surprised to see Turtle instead. How in the world did he mistake that as a boulder? It was probably the massive shell. Although it looked more smaller.

"Oh boy… that was a little scary." the Turtle had remarked as he had taken breaths.

Ichigo on the other hand had just looked at Turtle with a surprised look on his face. _'Wait… hold on, what the heck is Turtle doing here? Agh, I don't remember well it's been a while since I even saw him in the series.'_

"Hey! You out here somewhere?!" It was at that moment that Bulma had opened the door front and saw Ichigo outside. "Hey, there you are. I was wondering where you were." the girl had then looked over at Turtle. "Uh… what's a Sea Turtle doing here? Shouldn't you be at the ocean?" she asked in confusion.

Turtle had started to chuckle in embarrassment. "Well, uh… to make a long story incredibly short, I was just picking up mushrooms and then uh... I got lost. I'm really lost. I've been trying to find my way back to the ocean for over a year now." he had informed them.

"The ocean?! Ah geez, I don't know what to tell ya but you've been traveling to the opposite direction this whole time. But still, for a Sea Turtle you've really come a long way. Hang on, let me get my map here…" Bulma had then went back inside the house before she came back outside with a map on her hands that looked more like a book. "Bad news, you're really far from where you are now. The ocean is around 120 kilometers to the South."

"Whaaa…?! 120 kilometers?! Ah man… that'll take me another year at least to get back." Turtle said, as he seemed quite bummed out by the news.

"Well… sorry, Sea Turtle, wish there was a way to help you, but looks like that you'll have to find your way on your own." Bulma had lied, truth was more so that she didn't really wanna help. She was more focused on the Dragon Balls as of the moment.

Ichigo on the other hand hand couldn't help but feel pity for the poor turtle, especially that they had very slow speed. Although with him on the other hand… "Hang on, I think I should be able to help you get back in the ocean."

"Really?! You would do that?!" Turtle looked up to Ichigo with a hopeful look.

Bulma on the other hand didn't really take this too kindly. "Are you nuts?!"

"What?"

"Ichigo, I don't know if you know this but I'm pressed for time here! I only have about a month till I have to go back to school!" Bulma exclaimed. "I don't have that amount of time to transport a turtle back in the ocean!"

Ichigo had shrugged off from this. "Meh, figures you'd be really slow to help out anyways. But unlike me, I'm way more faster. So you can stop being so spastic, it'll take me like half an hour to get back here anyways. You can just do your hair or whatever the hell girls like you do anyways." he had then went ahead to pick up Turles and carried him on his back.

"Oh screw you! Some company without you would be great anyways!"

"Man… is she always like this?" Turtle asked.

"Meh, probably because she hasn't had any sex and is desperate for it. It might explain why she gets cranky." Ichigo snickered to himself. "Hey, Bulma, if you're actually about to meet someone to mess you up, just let me know in case you want me to be gone longer!"

"I'm not even meeting anyone you dimwit!"

"So you gonna use some Internet to watch porn? Seems reasonable to me! See ya later!" Ichigo exclaimed before he started to run off in the distance.

Bulma had started to growl under her throat as she had clenched her fists. "That rude little brat…! Who does he think he is, insulting me like that?! As if I would ever fall low for something like that!" she had then huffed her arms. "Let's see what would happen if I ditched him with the Dragon Balls at my hands!"

Bulma then looked over and she saw a very large dinosaur that easing held the size of a building, and along that a massive pterodactyl that was casually flying around… close to where she was…

"...On second thought…"

* * *

"Wait up a damn minute! Hold up!" Bulma had yelled out as she had now been driving on a motorcycle.

This seemed to have gotten Ichigo's attention as he had stopped running on the road and waited for Bulma's motorcycle to get to him. "I see that you've gotten bored quickly haven't you?" Ichigo blankly said.

"Oh shut it! Let's just get this over with so we can go back what we were doing before!"

With that said and done, Ichigo and Bulma had continued on to help Turtle find his way back to the ocean. Most of the journey on there had been running smoothly, save for one obstacle that had gotten in their way that was a bear-sized bandit that had wanted to eat the Sea Turtle, but Ichigo had refused to do this, and as such a fight had started; to which Ichigo had won with minimal ease on his part and the others have continued onwards.

It wasn't until a few more minutes where Ichigo's eyebrow raised as he had noticed more trees around them. They had went in further, and it wasn't until that they could finally see a beach with the blue waves of the ocean shown. "Hey, I think this should be the place, right?" Ichigo had asked.

"Oh yes! It is!" Turtle had cheerfully exclaimed, a large shown on his face as he could familiarize the water he went it before. "Thank you so very much!" he had thanked mainly Ichigo, who had let him go.

"No problem, I'm mainly glad to help out. So I guess you can go back where you came from."

"Oh, wait! If it's not too much trouble, could you please wait here for a minute?" Turtle had asked. "I wanna return the favor that you owed me with." he had started to get back in the ocean and started swimming there.

"It's not a buried treasure by any chance, is it?" Bulma had asked, but it seemed a little late as Turtle had already sunk off into the ocean. "He could have answered at least…"

Ichigo had started to stare into the said ocean before he took on footsteps towards it, and he started running before he jumped in the air and dived in to where it was a little more deeper. He felt the cold water shivering on his entire body, and along that he was completely wet which was the least of the young boy's worries at the moment. _'Ok… maybe this could get to calm me down.' _he thought to himself, as he had closed his eyes and tried to have the cold water take over his twitching nerves that can't stop bugging him.

"Aw man…" Bulma scratched her head. "I probably should have at least brought my swimsuit with me." she said, not really seeing the deal of why Ichigo suddenly jumped there.

The two of them had continued to wait for some time now. With Bulma doing whatever she could on the beach to pass the time, and meanwhile Ichigo had continued his swimming in the ocean as he was focusing on calming his mind.

Bulma had sighed. "Man, I wish that he could come back already. I'm starting to think that he was scamming us." she said, as she had a tree branch on her hand as she seemed to be drawing lines on the sand with it.

It was at that moment that Ichigo had came out of the ocean and had sighed. "I'm sure that he'll come, maybe whatever he's finding is taking longer for him to come back." he said, before he had turned around again where to his surprise he could see Turtle coming back. "Hey, there he is! And I think he's carrying someone!" he looked closer and he did a double take when he saw who he was looking at. _'Wait… is that who I think it is? No… it can't be… could it? Isn't it a little early? I thought I wouldn't meet him till more later?' _he thought it confusion.

"Huh? He is?" Bulma looked to see who Turtle was carrying, but it was too far for her as only Turtle's form was barely visible to her. "How the hell can you even see things that far? I wish I had that…" It wasn't until Turtle's figure could be seen more closer and clearer that Bulma could indeed see Turtle more clearly now, and along that she could see a person was on his back. "Hey, I can see someone there!"

"Hey, Turtle!" Ichigo waved his hand. "Took ya long enough!"

"Ahoy there! Sorry I kept you waiting! I had to go get my master!" Turtle had exclaimed.

Turtle had stopped stopped swimming and had gotten back to the sand again. When he did, there was an old person who wore an orange t-shirt and pale yellow shorts, along with sunglasses that covered his eyes and a long white beard with some sandals shown on his feet. This was none other than Master Roshi himself. "Good afternoon, kids!" Roshi had hopped off the Turtle and got on the sand. "I wanna thank you for helping my Turtle get back home!" Roshi had then looked back at Turtle. "So, which one of these kids helped you?"

"It's that little boy there." Turtle pointed to Ichigo.

Roshi walked up to Ichigo. "I wanna give you a token of my appreciation for all the hard work you've done. As a result, I'll give you one of treasures. If you want to know, my name is Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit."

Ichigo had hesitated. "I-I don't think that's really necessary—"

"Nonsense. You deserve to get something for doing me a favor like this. You can't stop me stop me for saying otherwise." Roshi had then turned around and pointed his brown staff at the sky. "Come to me, magic carpet!" he had shouted from the top of his lungs.

Ichigo blinked. "Wait, magic carpet? As in a legit magic carpet?"

"I'm having a bit of a hard time to believe that." Bulma said.

"Uh… master." Turtle got next to Master Roshi. "Don't you remember? The magic carpet was injured by the flames. It still hasn't been healed yet."

"Eh?" Roshi looked at Turtle with a surprised look. "Oh right, now that you mentioned it, it is still burned. Well, shit. Guess I'll have to use something else then." Roshi had snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Hey, I think I got just the thing! Flying Nimbus!" he had shouted again from his spot.

Bulma had merely stood with a dumbfounded expression on her face before she looked at the boy next to her. "Hey uh, Ichigo, I don't know if it's just me but I think this old man is a little…" she circled her finger around her head.

"Come on already… where is that dang cloud?!" Roshi asked in annoyance before he saw a small fluffy yellow cloud starting to fly towards him. "There it is! About time already!"

The small fluffy yellow cloud had gotten next to Roshi's side. "Kids, I want you to meet the Flying Nimbus." the old man had looked at Ichigo again. "This should be a gift to you."

"Wow…" Ichigo said, as he seemed to be in awe. He's seen the nimbus in the series, but seeing it in real life like this felt to surreal, so different as well. He couldn't really explain it properly.

"Impressive, huh? It's a magical cloud that can let you fly off to anywhere you want."

"Hold on a minute." Bulma countered. "You can't just give off something like that for free. There's some sort of catch there, isn't it?" she asked the old man suspiciously.

Roshi only seemed annoyed by this. "What catch? It can ride you to anywhere you want, the only catch here is is that you have to be pure of heart in order to ride it. Here, let me show how it's done." To prove his point, Roshi had jumped onto the the small yellow cloud so that he could stand on it, however to his shock he had only phased through it and hit his back on the ground instead. "Aaagh! My back!" he had comically yelled.

Bulma had merely laughed at this. Turtle had gotten to his master's side. "Master! Are you alright?! What happened?!" Turtle had asked as he had tried to help his master up.

Ichigo couldn't have any of the scene happening before his eyes get to him. He may not remember much what happened on the original Dragon Ball but he sure as hell did remember that the Flying Nimbus was _definitely _useful there before everyone learned to start flying and shoot energy beams from their hands. _'No way in hell am I passing this chance, the Nimbus is gonna be very useful to have now. I need it.' _he thought to himself before he went ahead to jump on it.

To his and everyone's surprise, Ichigo had managed to be on top of the Nimbus without falling off. However when he landed on it, he had flinched in doing so. _'Nngh… what the hell? I thought this thing would be way softer. It feels like I'm standing on a rock!' _he thought as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. _'What is with this thing?!'_

"Well, this is a bit insulting…" Roshi had mumbled to himself. "Well, go on then! Give it a try!" he encouraged Ichigo.

"R-Right…" Ichigo nodded his head as he looked at the cloud beneath his feet. "Well… let's fly I guess?" the Nimbus had then immediately did so. "Wooaaaaah!" Ichigo had widened his eyes in surprise when it had started flying. But something felt wrong. His footing felt like he was about to slip off at any second. "What the hell?!" Ichigo had his hands onto the cloud so that he could get his grip together so he couldn't fall off. "What's with this thing?!" Ichigo had asked. What was wrong with this thing? It felt like he didn't have much control over it at all.

Ichigo had then lost his grip when the Nimbus flipped in the air. He yelled out as he started to fall down in the air. He looked as though that he was gonna hit the ocean but the Nimbus came back at the last second and carried him back in the beach before the Nimbus hopped Ichigo out of it. "Mmgh!" Ichigo muffled as he hit his face onto the sand.

"Huh…" Roshi scratched his bald head in confusion. "Well... I haven't seen something like this before. It's almost as though the Nimbus doesn't seem to like you much."

Ichigo wiped the sand on his face and glared back at the Nimbus. "I think I noticed that!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"Alright, alright, just calm down. Since you seem to have some trouble with the Nimbus, I think I could give you the magic carpet when I fix it. So you wanna keep the Nimbus?" Roshi asked.

Ichigo had taken a deep breath so that he wouldn't say something brash. _'Keep it fucking together!' _he thought. "Y-Yeah... I'll keep it. I guess I need to take a while to get used to it." he said.

Roshi nodded his head. "I'll see what I can do." he had then looked back at Bulma. "Say, did this one help you out as well?" he asked Turtle.

Turtle had shook his head negatively. "Nuh-uh. This one didn't help one bit.".

"Hey!"

"Hmmm…" Roshi had stroked his beard in wonder. "Not really sure what I should give you though…"

Bulma put her hands together. "Oh come on! I'll do anything to get something!" she pleaded.

This seemed to have peeked Roshi's interest. "Anything?"

"Anything!"

Roshi had started to gain a mischievous grin on his face. "Ehehe… well in that case, you could perhaps… show me your panties!" he had exclaimed as there was some bleeding shown on his face.

Bulma looked at the old man with a bewildered look. "Eh?! My panties?!"

"Master! How could you say something like that?!" Turtle looked at Roshi with a scolding look. "You're no Turtle Hermit at all!"

"Oh shush! Even old masters need a break every once in a while!"

"Hmph! Now I'm starting to see why you're not able to ride the Nimbus cloud anymore…"

"Silence!"

Bulma had groaned somewhat as she had held her lower nightgown. "I can't believe I'm about to do this… but if it gets me a reward then it should be worth it." she had taken a deep breath, summoning all the courage she had to do something like this. "Ta-da!" Bulma had lifted her nightgown enough where her panties could be fully revealed.

Roshi and Turtle had their eyes cartoonishly bulge out of the display the display they've seen. It wasn't until that Bulma had put her nightgown down that they've stopped. "T-There… was that enough?" she asked, as her face had blushed from the embarrassment she had to perform.

"Ho-Ho, you bet it was!" Roshi was on the verge of having a wild grin stoop on his old face.

"Ugh, unbelievable…" Ichigo had rolled his eyes out at the old man's perverted antics. He should have known he would do something like this. Though seeing it in front didn't bother him nearly as much as he thought it would have. Which was a bit odd for him.

"S-So… do I get a present of my own now?" Bulma asked.

Roshi had stopped grinning as he had just remembered the present he had give out. "The present? Oh uhm, right! Erm… let's see here…" he put his fingers on his chin. _'Now what could I give her? There's only one flying Nimbus as far as I'm aware. Maybe I could… no, she might not like that. Maybe… oh man, she's gonna get real mad if I don't think of something soon.'_

Bulma looked down to just notice a necklace that was hanging onto the old man's neck. But to her shock, she noticed a familiar bright ball on it. "Wait, nevermind! I think I know what I want now!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Huh? You do?"

"That thing around your neck! What is it?"

"Huh? You mean this thing?" Roshi picked up his collar in confusion, not really understanding why she wanted this thing. "I just found it at the bottom of the sea over a 100 years ago. I'm not really sure why you would want it though…"

Roshi have it to Bulma, who had giggled as she confirmed that it was a Dragon Ball that she had with her now, a 3-star ball ball to be more precise. "Hey, Ichigo! Look at this! It's a 3-star Dragon Ball!" she told him.

"Alright!" Ichigo leaped next to Bulma's side. "I think that's about 3 that we have now?"

"4 actually. It's just 3 more, and it's wishing time!"

"Wait, hold on just a second. Wishing?" Roshi scratched his head as he seemed completely confused what they were saying. "You mean to tell me that that thing can grant wishes?"

"Thank you so much for this!"

"Hang on! I never said you could have it!" Roshi exclaimed. _'If this thing is as worth as these kids say it is, maybe I could sell it for a fortune…' _

"Aw, come on! You said I could have something as a gift! So can't I have this? Say, how about a few more peaks to change your mind?" Bulma had flashed her nightgown a few more times for Roshi to see her panties.

The old man had his nose bleeding again before he had a napkin on his face to cover it up. "Agh, alright! You can have it! You can have it!"

"Yaaay!" Bulma jumped from the burst of happiness. "Thank you so much for this!"

"See? I told you that helping out the turtle wouldn't be so bad now would it?" Ichigo said, as he was sitting on the Nimbus cloud while it was riding, while Bulma was riding on the road with her motorcycle.

"Yeah, yeah, I admit you were right." Bulma rolled her eyes. "But that could have been a total coincidence, and only luck on our part."

"Meh, I guess so. Let's just be glad we got it and move on." Ichigo grumpily remarked.

"Alright, let me just get myself my clothes and I'll be done."

"Fine." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he felt annoyance itching onto him again. He bit his tongue to let it go of him. _'Well I have Nimbus on my side now, though the thing doesn't really feel comfortable to be at. But I'll bear with it for now.' _he thought to himself.

The two individuals have made it back to the capsule house as to where they have been to before. "I think we should take your flying Nimbus. We should be able to make it more faster, since the next Dragon Ball is located somewhere in the West." Bulma said, as she got off of the motorcycle.

Ichigo gave her a quizzical look. "Didn't that old pervert say that you have to be pure of heart to ride this thing."

"Oh please! I'm one of the most purest people you could meet!"

"Suuuure…" Ichigo had hopped off the cloud. "Give it a try then."

Bulma had huffed before she went ahead to jump onto the Nimbus, however she had only phased right through it instead and hit the ground. "Oooow!" she groaned as she had gotten to her knees. "Why?! Is it wrong in being too beautiful?!" she had whined.

Ichigo had merely rolled his eyes. "Oh just stop whining and get on the damn motorcycle."

* * *

For the next 3 days, Ichigo and Bulma have travelled to the West as it was bringing them closer to the fifth Dragon Ball they seeked. Along that they finally managed to find a village there.

"About time we made it here." Ichigo said, in annoyance. "We would have made it here more faster if it wasn't for your slow motorcycle."

"Oh shut up! It's not my fault that your speed is against law itself!" Bulma argued for a bit before she looked around and saw that nobody was there. "Say… where is everyone? This place looks like it's deserted." she pointed out. "Is anyone even here?"

Ichigo looked around with a scowl placed under him. _'No… that can't be the case. Something isn't right.' _he closed his eyes and tried to focus where were everyone. To his surprise there were loads of them in this place. '_What the hell? There are a lot of people here.' _he thought as he opened his eyes. "Actually, you might be wrong. There are definitely people here. I can sense them."

"Wait, sense them? How can you even do that?"

"It's a… it's something I kinda know doing. There are definitely people here that's for sure. But why they aren't coming out is confusing…" Ichigo said, as he looked his head around. "Guess we should ask." he walked towards the closest door to him that had the words "Shirman Priest" written on them. "Hey! I know someone is in this house! Could you come out so we can have answers?!" he asked as he knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

Ichigo could feel the irritation starting to grow back onto him. "Hey! Open up already! I know someone's in there!" he knocked on the door a little harder to be heard.

Again, no answer whatsoever.

Ichigo was starting to become extremely irritated by this. "That's it! If you won't open this door then I'll fucking do it!" he exclaimed with anger before he went ahead to kick the door down with his foot. Ichigo grit his teeth as he started to go inside.

"Geez, you really have a temper don't you…" Bulma scratched her head at the reckless behavior the younger boy was displaying.

Ichigo got inside and saw that it was completely dark in here. He looked around to see if he could see anybody, and to his shock he saw a man yelling in the air as he jumped down at him as he looked like he held an axe with his hands before the man swung it down with full force. The axe had gotten to Ichigo's head, but instead of cutting him like it would to any normal person, the axe had only broke to pieces when it came to contact with the boy's head.

Ichigo could hear Bulma shrieking from the shock of what she had just seen. Along that the boy heard the man that struck saying something that he failed, but Ichigo could feel his anger rising again as he grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him down to his level. "Do you mind explaining yourself on what the fuck did you just do?!" he yelled straight at his face.

The Sherman had clapped his hands together as he had tried to bow his head. "Wait! Please, mr. Oolong! I-I didn't really know you were coming so soon! If it's money and food you want I'll give you everything! Just please spare my daughter!" the man had pleaded.

Ichigo had raised his eyebrows in confusion from this as his anger was starting to dwindle. "Wait... Oolong?" he said, confusion being noticable in his tone. _'What the hell? Isn't Oolong supposed to be a pig? Why would he think that I'm… wait…' _he thought. "Hang on, I think you must mistake me for someone else. I'm not really Oolong."

"...Eh? You mean you're not Oolong?"

This was where all of the villagers have gathered around the Sherman's house to see what the commotion was about. Ichigo gave him a blank stare. "I'm a boy who's wearing a blue gi. Do I look anything like Oolong in the first place?" he said.

"My apologies! I thought that you were one of the transformations!"

Ichigo let go of his shirt. At this point the lights have already been turned on by the Sherman's daughter, but he paid no attention to that. "You're damn lucky that my training made me durable to make your stupid axe break. It still friggin hurt." Ichigo said, with annoyance.

"I'm really sorry!"

"So…" Bulma had stepped in the house. "Who exactly is this Oolong anyways?"

"You mean you don't know? Oolong is a fearsome shape shifting monster that resides in this area!" the Sherman's daughter had hugged her father out of the fear she felt from. "No-one really knows what he actually looks like. In truth, he had just came by yesterday to our village in the shape of an oni and demanded by daughter, Pokowata, as his bride. We only have about till an hour till he returns here again." Sherman explained. "He's already kidnapped 3 girls here."

Ichigo had processed all of the information in his head. His face had remained blank as it didn't show emotions, but his fists were clenching themselves. "So… he's been doing all that, huh?" Ichigo couldn't help but feel disgusted by what he just heard. _'What the fuck… he's kidnapping little girls and wants to marry them?! What the hell! How did Oolong even join with Goku and the others later on?!'_ he thought. "Guess I'll just have to beat him myself." Something felt odd. He wanted to go out, find Oolong, and beat the crap out of him, but some piece of his mind told him not to do that.

Though villagers seemed shocked by this. "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying, boy? Oolong can change to anything he wants! He could turn to some giant and could squash you like a bug!" the Sherman exclaimed.

Ichigo merely grunted. "Whatever, that doesn't mean much to me anyways. You're mistaking me for a regular human if I wasn't able to withstand your axe earlier."

The villagers seemed hesitant. This was where Bulma had stepped in as she had reached under her backpack to pull a 3-star Dragon Ball to show in front of all. "Say, I have an idea… have any of you seen a ball that matches like this one?" she asked.

Sherman had taken a look at the ball. "Hmmm… well it does look very beautiful, but I've never seen anything like this. In fact this is the first time I've ever seen it." he said.

"Wait, I have a ball that matches that one!" an elderly woman had stepped in front. "It was something that my own grandmother had gave to me when I was a little girl." the old lady had said, as she had held a 6-star Dragon Ball.

"That's great!" Bulma cheerfully exclaimed. "So how about we make a deal? If we get rid of this Oolong, you give us that Dragon Ball." she offered.

The old woman had blinked her eyes, as she seemed hesitant to accept this. "Listen to me, young lady, I may be old but I am not gullible. How can I truly be sure you can defeat such a frightening foe, that seems too much of a job to do." she said.

Bulma puffed her chest. "Oh, you won't have to worry about that. This little kid besides me is gonna be the one to take down this Oolong." she pointed her finger to Ichigo. "He may look puny but he really packs a punch. And I'm the brains behind it!"

Ichigo looked up to give the teenage girl a questioning look.

"But wait, hold on—" Sherman had intervened. "—Wouldn't you need some kind of plan on your side? Even if you somehow beat Oolong, we still wouldn't know where the other girls are being held at."

Bulma had put her fingers under her chin. "Let's see… since Oolong is looking for your daughter, I was thinking to use as a bait but that might not work well. So we'll have to improvise. Hang on…" she slowly turned her head to look down at Ichigo before looking back at Sherman's daughter. "You think you could let us borrow some other clothes you have?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked confused by this. "Why would you ask that?"

Ichigo saw Bulma giving a smirk at him. He didn't like that one bit. "I think that it should be about time that you change some clothes, don't you think?" she had said.

Ichigo widened his eyes before he furiously waved his arms in a cross, realizing what she meant. "Oh… HELL NO! If you're thinking of having me dress up as a girl, then you can forget about it! There is no way I'm doing that!" he exclaimed in refusal.

"Come on, we'll need to trick this guy somehow to make him think you're Pokowata. So that way you can get to find out where the other girls are."

"I think I have a better idea." Ichigo scowled as he folded his arms. "How about if I just challenge this guy one-on-one, and when I beat him I make him tell me where the others are."

"Doesn't that seem too straightforward?"

"Whatever." Ichigo cracked his knuckles. "It worked before multiple times with me, and I'm pretty confident I can beat him."

* * *

An hour had passed by in a mere blink of an eye. Ichigo was seen sitting on the roof of a small house with eyes closed, his hands folded and his legs crossed together as well. That wasn't until he heard loud thunderous footsteps that he could feel the whole ground of the village shaking made him open his eyes.

"Well, guess that's my cue." Ichigo murmured to himself as he got up, preparing to face the battle ahead of him as he hopped onto the ground.

"Hey, kid, you sure you got this?" Bulma asked as she was outside while the rest were running to their homes and locking themselves.

"Aren't you gonna help out as well?" Ichigo went ahead to take out his Power Pole. "Aren't you supposed to be the brains of the situation?"

Bulma merely hid herself on Sherman's door where only her eye could be seen through the hole he had broke earlier. "Don't worry, I'll be here rooting for ya." she told him.

"Gee, thanks a lot…" Ichigo rolled his eyes at this. He then looked up to see a large red oni in a white tuxedo suit holding a basket of flowers. "Hey, you!" Ichigo yelled out to make sure he had Oolong's attention.

"Hm?" the red oni had looked down and saw Ichigo on the ground holding his Power Pole, as if opposing against him. "Why, I don't think we met before. If you may excuse me, I'm actually here for a girl named Pokowata. And since I'm quite in a generous mood, I'll let you run off this time." Oolong had simply waved his hand forward in an generous attempt to spare the boy.

"Hate to break it to ya, but I'll have to cut your plans short. I'm here to stop you!" Ichigo exclaimed.

The oni seemed generally surprised by this, as if he hadn't expected anything like that at all. But that was until he burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! You?! Stop me?! That's a good laugh you made me pull, kid!" he had held his large hand over his knee as he continued to laugh. "I gotta hand it to ya, you might become a good comedian someday! However, I'm a bit on a tight schedule here, so if you can move out of the way that would be great."

"And just who said I'll do that?" Ichigo made a glare at the monster.

The monster looked down again, with surprise written all over his face. "Wait, you're actually serious? Hah! Fool! Don't you know who I am?! I am Oolong the Terrible! I wreak upon havoc—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we just skip the part of you monologuing and just get on with the fighting? I am not in the mood to listen to this shit." Ichigo grumbled in annoyance again, while feeling the grip on his pole was tighter than before.

Oolong looked down yet again with an insulted look on his face. "You dare to interrupt me! I can't fight dirty with these clothes! So I'll have to change into something more fearsome!" there was a large poof of pink smoke that surrounded the oni before it cleared up. When it did, there was a large monstrous bull there instead. "Alright there, monkey boy, this is your last chance to apologize! Because when I get mad, I get really strong as well!" he threatened.

"Guess I'll have to stop you in this form then. Let's see what you got… "

Oolong started to sweat from his face. What in the world was wrong with this kid? Did he know what he was even up against here? ''I'm serious, kid! This is your last chance!" Oolong warned the orange haired boy. If this kid really knew how to fight then he was in some huge trouble. He had to keep up his bluff here or else he would — hang on — how much time has passed?

Oolong looked over to see a clock next to him, and to his shock he only had about 6 seconds left before his time was over. "Uhh… shit! Hang on, I will be back!" he had yelled before he turned around and started running away.

Ichigo was having none of this. "Oh no you fucking won't! Get the hell back here!" he started running after the bull himself. The Saiyan boy had seen the massive bull escape through the open gates and went to the right side. 6 seconds have passed now as Ichigo himself had exited through the gates before he saw brief outing of pink smoke clearing by.

Ichigo didn't think he could be any more annoyed then he was right now. What he was looking wasn't the same bull he chased a few seconds ago, but instead it was some humanoid pig creature with a soldier uniform as he seemed to be whistling innocently. "Alright, game's over." Ichigo said, as he begun to approach Oolong's true form.

Oolong had looked at the boy, as he tried to pretend to be innocent. "Hey, I don't know what you're talking about, kid." he remarked blankly.

Ichigo had growled under his throat as he had grabbed Oolong by his outfit and picked him up in the air. "Don't mess around with me! I am not in the mood to deal with this! Do you honestly think that you could fool me that easily?!" he saw Oolong quivering as he gave off a glare right at him. "There's no way a bull that big would just disappear that easily! And now here you are, acting as if there wasn't a bull that passed by here! You expect to fall for that?!"

Oolong put his hands in front. "Alright! Alright! You got me!" he exclaimed as he sweated in nervousness. He really wanted to get the hell out of here, but his cooldown of transformation only lasted a minute and that hasn't passed. Plus this kid looked scary as well. "What do you want from me?!" he asked.

"Simple… you're going back on that village, and tell us where the kidnapped girls are, you never come back again, and don't bother anyone again."

"What?!"

"You heard me damn straight!" Ichigo had then started to drag out Oolong with him as he had gotten inside the village again. "Alright everyone! There's nothing need to worry about anymore! I've already discovered the real identity of this disgusting creep!" he had shouted as loud as he could for villagers to hear him.

And whoala, it had worked as most of the villagers have gathered around and got together in a circle. They seem to be in absolute disbelief from seeing the monster they feared was just nothing more than a human pig.

"I can't believe this…"

"He was a pig this whole time?"

"I'm so shocked right now that I can't even be angry…"

"Now talk…" Ichigo brought his like against the back of Oolong's head. "Where did you hide the girls?"

"Alright, I'll show you!" Oolong already submitted. "I promise you the girls are safe! Just follow me…"

And so, Oolong had walked in footsteps while everyone else was following him. Oolong had turned his eyes from behind to see if he could somehow get away instead. But with Ichigo's pole pressed against the back of his head he wasn't really sure how to. "If you're even thinking about getting out of here, I'm going to squash you like a bug. You got that?" Ichigo had threatened, which Oolong had nervously nodded his head and continued to walk ahead.

"So, where even is this place of yours anyways?" Bulma had asked from behind.

"We just made it." Oolong had stopped walking and so did everyone else. When that happened almost everyone seemed shocked that the place they stopped at seemed like a palace. "This is my home!"

"Wow… you don't see houses like this every day." Bulma whistled, as she seemed quite impressed by the structure of the palace, and the fact that this pig somehow lives here.

Ichigo found this a little suspicious. "Hang on, how the hell were you able to afford a place like this?" he asked.

"I just only stole it from other people, and built this brick by brick!" Oolong had bragged.

Ichigo gave the pig a blank look. "Are you serious right now…"

Before Oolong could answer anything, some of the villagers started sprinting to the stairs to search for their daughters. Ichigo and Bulma had followed them to make sure they didn't lose sight. They had stopped when they stopped to some dining room. To their surprise, there were 3 girls there that seemed to be living here luxuriously, as if they have been spoiled here.

Ichigo was stunned by this. "Wait… you mean to tell me that they were fine this whole time?" he said, in confusion as he scratched his head. Did something like this actually happen in the show? He cleverly didn't remember this happening at all.

Oolong had sighed. "I've been trying to find an obedient girl so that they could help me with my house chores. I mean, seriously, this place is huge for one pig! In fact I was considering to have you take them back anyways, these girls are just lazing around and costing me a fortune to buy stuff! I'm begging you, just take them back!" he pleaded.

"This has been one strange day…" the elderly woman from earlier had said, before looking next to Bulma. "Young lady, I think this belongs to you now. A deal was a deal." she had presented the 6-star Dragon Ball to Bulma.

"Alright! Thank you so much for this!" Bulma exclaimed in gratitude before she took it onto her hands. _'This is great! Just 2 more balls left and I'll be able to make my wish!' _she thought to herself as she had smiled.

* * *

"This is going really great! This search for the Dragon Balls is going way faster than I expected it to be! We only have 2 more left to find!" Bulma exclaimed, as she, Ichigo, and Oolong were riding on a boat in the middle of a river.

"Can you explain to me why did we bring this guy here?" Ichigo asked on the backseat as he pointed Oolong with his thumb next to him.

"That's what I wanna know! I didn't even wanna be here in the first place!" Oolong answered in annoyance as he folded his arms.

"Are you kidding? That shape shifting ability of yours could really come in handy on the journey." Bulma had shortly explained.

"Journey?! Oh hell no! I'm not gonna join on some stupid adventure!" Oolong had furiously refused. "You can forget it!"

Bulma had hummed to herself. "You know… it is gonna be pretty hot tonight. I might only sleep on my panties." she said, hoping this would provoke him to stay in.

This seemed to have changed Oolong's mind immediately as he started to grin. "On second thought… maybe a journey doesn't sound so bad."

_'Oh brother…' _Ichigo rolled his eyes. _'Now we have a pervert on our side. Although… correct me if I'm wrong but I think we might need him. Wasn't he needed to make some panty wish from some blue elf? I guess we could keep him… for now at least.' _he thought as the adventures of the trio have continued onwards.

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter for you guys. Sorry but I kinda have other stories to do as well so this might come out every once a month or less. But let me know what you thought of this chapter so far. **

**And also, I decided to go with calling him Ichigo in this, for now at least. Since it seems more reasonable and fitting of his current situation. I think I could still use the name Karna for him but I'm trying to figure out when that might happen. **


	4. Yamcha, the Desert Bandit

The new formed trio had now continued onwards to their journey to find the sixth Dragon Ball they were looking for. Ichigo, Bulma, and their new required assist, Oolong, had been travelling on a driving boat that seemed to work like a car. The direction that they had been heading to was going in the Southwest direction as they rode the boat on a river they were heading to.

Ichigo had looked at the river below him from the side by tilting his head. He had to say that the river looked really pretty, quite a sight to look at. Though one thing that made him question was just how long they were going at this. It felt as though that it's been hours already. Ichigo then looked towards at Bulma so he could have some answers. "Hey, so where exactly are we going now?" he asked her, wanting to know their next location and the destination.

"That's what I wanna know!" Oolong exclaimed in annoyance. It felt like it's been hours already. Just where in Kami's name were they going? "Just where the hell are we going?!"

"Let me check the map again." Bulma digged her hand in her backpack so that she could pull out her map. Fluttering it a little so that she could take a full view of it, she checked the distance they were going at. "Ah geez, it looks like it wonderful take us till another 3 days to get where we're supposed to."

"And the place we're heading to is…?"

"Uh…" Bulma checked on the map again. "It looks like we're heading to a place called Fire Mountain." she informed both of them of this.

But the reaction from Oolong wasn't really pleasant at all. If anything he looked as though that all color on him was drained from his face. "F-Fire Mountain?! Are you out of your mind?!" the piggy had screeched, though in this case it was somewhat understandable. "No way in fucking hell are you gonna drive me all the way there!"

"Huh? Why?" Bulma seemed to be a little confused by the sudden outburst. "What's so bad about it?"

"Wha—" Oolong now looked to be shocked. "—You mean to tell me you actually don't know that place at all?! Don't you know that the Fire Mountain belongs to the terrible Ox King?!"

Ichigo seemed to be quite surprised by this as he had his hands rest behind his head. _'Ox King? We get to meet the Ox King now? Huh, that's kinda neat.' _he thought with a smile on his face.

"Is it really that bad?" Bulma asked.

Oolong had nervously nodded his head. "You bet it is! From what I heard, the mountain is always on fire! And the Ox King himself is no joke to mess with! They say he's around 10 feet tall and weighs around 500 pounds! He always runs after those who try to climb his mountain! Especially his castle! He also wields a giant battle axe, and let me tell you he's really good at it! He's been tearing the countryside for years! Once you actually meet him, the only way to win is to run as far as you possibly can!" he had exclaimed with the fear intended on his voice, hoping that these two would listen to reason and get out of here while they had the chance.

"So… you actually heard of that?" Bulma asked.

Oolong frantically nodded his head. "He might as well be the strongest guy in the whole world!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes from that one. Honestly that statement just annoyed him. "Sounds like an exaggeration. Square me in a one-on-one fight and I might beat this guy." he said.

Oolong gaped his mouth from this. "Did you two not listen to anything I just said?!"

"I mean, he might not be wrong." Bulma backed Ichigo up. "The kid has the most insane strength for his age."

"Oh hell no!" Oolong couldn't take it. These people were insane. To head over to the one of the most dangerous places in the world instead of turning back like how they should be. "Screw you people! I'm getting out of here!" he had then jumped out of the boat and turned into a red fish, something that took both Ichigo and Bulma by surprise. "So long, suckers!" he exclaimed before going inside the water.

"Coward!" Ichigo called the pig out. "You're not gonna get away that easily!" this had the boy increase his nerves, planning out to find Oolong and beat the crap out of him.

"Wait, hang on a second!" Bulma waved her hand to stop Ichigo in his tracks, to which he had stopped. "I think I might have a better idea to catch him without getting wet."

"And what would that be?"

"You might wanna turn around for a minute…" Ichigo seemed a bit confused by what she meant by that, but then he saw her taking off her shorts, and then along with her panties. Getting the cue, Ichigo quickly turned around and stood there till she was done. Bulma had her shorts again, but she carried a fishing rod that carried her panties with them. "Done! Have a taste of some panties, you pig!"

Ichigo just stared at the girl in front with a blank look. For some reason he felt like this might actually work. And his hunch had proven to be correct when the wire made a tug that Bulma had felt. "There! He bit it!" the teen girl exclaimed before she yanked the net as much as she could, to which she had successfully pulled Oolong as the same shape shifting fish just a minute ago.

"Ahhh! Damn it!" Oolong swore, as he had wiggled around the net.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to actually fall for that." Ichigo blankly said.

The trio had went back to travel on the river. With Ichigo and Oolong sitting at the same places as before, and with Bulma taking over the wheel.

Ichigo could hear his stomach grumbling lowly. He patted his stomach when he felt his hunger riding, demanding to eat food. _'Man, I'm starting to get hungry now. Why couldn't Saiyans try to have less of a freakish hunger for food? I could really use some right about now.' _the boy thought to himself. "Hey, does anybody have some kind of food with them? I could use it right about now…"

"He's right! I'm starting to get hungry as well!" Oolong exclaimed.

Bulma briefly glanced her eyes back at Oolong before digging into her pocket and pulled out some kind of a yellow candy pill. "Sorry, Ichigo. I don't really have anything but this one piece of candy. That really won't do anything for you."

Ichigo had sighed from this. "Fine, I'll try to survive a little longer till I get some snack to eat."

"Then give it to me!" Oolong snatched the candy and already swallowed it whole already.

However unknown to him, Bulma had made a small smirk when he had done this. However her smirk her fell short when she was genuinely surprised that the boat suddenly stopped moving. This had surprised the two boys behind her as well.

"Hey, what gives? Why did we stop?" Ichigo asked the older girl in confusion.

"Ah, shit." Bulma swore in annoyance when she found out why the boat stopped. "We're out of gas." the teen then turned her to look at Oolong. "Hey, you think you could turn into a gasoline for us?"

"Hell no! You gotta be kidding me!"

Bulma sighed from this. "Figures. I guess our only option right now is for you to turn into a paddle. Do you think you could at least do that one? Look, I'll just pull us to a shore and then I could use a capsule to fill the fuel."

Oolong grunted, but he had reluctantly agreed nonetheless. "Fine then. I should be able to do that. Transform!" Oolong shouted before his body has shape shifted to a paddle.

Bulma had handed the paddle to Ichigo. "Here, since you're a lot stronger than I am, you should be able to get us to a shore in no time."

Ichigo nodded his head, knowing that he would have to do it instead. "Got it then." he grabbed the paddle before he walked backwards on the boat and then went ahead to paddle.

In no time at all they had made it to a shore. Ichigo had jumped on the field as he had managed to tie a tree with a rope while the said rope was connected to the boat just so that it couldn't leave off anywhere. "Alright, I'm finished with the rope!" he had told Bulma loud enough for her to hear.

"Nice job!"

Ichigo looked up to the tree and saw several apples that were hanging on it. Since he was getting hungry, grabbing some quick snack would have to do something to tone his hunger down. So, he jumped up to the tree branches and went ahead to grab a couple of apples with his hands before he began to eat them.

Down below, Bulma and Oolong had managed to climb on the shore. "So, since I was needed in this one, think I could get an award by having your panties?" Oolong had asked with a perverted grin, thinking that he must have been quite useful.

Bulma almost wanted to scoff from what the pervert wanted, but instead she merely rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Nice try, but if you think it's seriously that easy to get a girl's underwear, then you really need to be better than that." she said, while she had been searching for her pockets on her jumper. She digged through her right pocket but she didn't find anything there. She searched on her left pocket… she also didn't find anything there.

Bulma's eyes had become as wide as they could when a sinking horror had sunk to her in realization that her tray of capsules were gone. All of them. "My… my capsules… they're gone." her brain fully processed that she was absolutely stuck in a land without any safety or protection to go on further. "GIEEEEEEEEEHHHH!" she screamed as she had reached the edge of the shore.

Ichigo had jumped down as he tossed his second apple down on the ground. He had gotten next to Bulma when he heard her screaming. "You lost your capsules?" Ichigo asked in some confusion. "How the hell do you lose that?"

"It must have been dropped in the river!" Bulma had fell onto her knees, with her eyes comedically tearing up. "Now I'll never be able to get out of here! I don't have a bike, a boat, a house, an air conditioner, nothing!"

"Oh brother…" Ichigo sighed as he scratched his fair. Now he couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for her. "Well, I guess our only way to continue this would have to be by walking I guess." he then gained an idea. "Hey, how about you ask Oolong to shape shift himself into a motorcycle?" he had suggested.

This already had Bulma raise her hopes up as she had immediately gotten up again with a large grin plastered on her. It was weird to Ichigo of how she had such mood shifts. "That's a great idea!" Bulma turned around with a sweet smile at Oolong. "Oh, Oolong, deaaaar—" she had acted sweetly, but she saw that the pig was nowhere to be seen at all. "Wha— he's gone again!"

This had Ichigo make an annoyed scowl. The irritation he kept trying to suppress was now coming back to him. "That little shit…" he said between his teeth that he clenched. "He's not getting away that easily." he had then tried to pinpoint as to where Oolong was located at. It took him only seconds to sense him to where he was at. "Hey, Nimbus! Get down from here!" he called out for his new magical cloud, now knowing where Oolong was. Almost immediately, the cloud responded to his call as it came down from below. It had stopped its tracks when it stood next to Ichigo before he jumped on it. Ichigo crouched down where he grabbed the yellow cloud with his hands before it bursted off.

The Nimbus Cloud still felt stingy to him. But he would only have to bear with the uncomfortable sting for a short duration of time as he could already sense where Oolong was. _'I gotta say, I think my sensing is better than it was before in my previous life.' _Ichigo thought to himself. _'I wonder how? Is it because that I'm sensing ki in this world? Actually, hang on... I think it might be due to the time that I spent as Karna. Weird… but hey, I ain't complaining about that one.'_

Meanwhile in the forest, Oolong had tried to run away as fast as he could, away from those two lunatics. "If they think I'm actually going to that scary-ass mountain, they must be dumber than I thought!" he exclaimed as he continued to run away.

"Hey, Oolong! You're not going anywhere that easily!"

"What the—?!" Oolong had looked up in shock when he saw Ichigo with the Nimbus Cloud coming after him. "—What is that thing?!"

Oolong had tried to run as fast as he possibly could, but since the Nimbus Cloud was far faster, Ichigo had caught up to him quite easily. The boy had stopped Oolong by grabbing him by the wrist before he flied back to where Bulma was at. When they had reached the ground, Ichigo threw Oolong back at the ground.

"You mind explaining yourself just what the hell that one was for?" Ichigo asked in annoyance, as he fully stood up with his arms folded while giving off a glare.

"Hey!" Oolong had glared back at the boy. "It's called staying alive! You really expect me to go to one of the most dangerous places in the world with you two nutjobs?!"

"Too bad." Ichigo replied back without much care. "Now you're stuck with us. No way are you running off anytime soon."

"And also—" Bulma had now interjected. "—If you do try to run away again…" she had gritted her teeth, keeping a devilish smile while doing so. "Pii, pii, pii, pii."

Oolong had started to sweat heavily as he held onto his stomach, feeling as though he had to use the biggest bathroom he could possibly find. "Aaaaahhhh!" he shouted before he had gotten in the bushes to take a dive.

Ichigo had put his fingers on his nose, as he tried to block out the horrid smell that came. His expression still held that of annoyance. "Wow, you really know how to take some dumpster shit, don't ya?" he sarcastically remarked.

"Shut the hell up!" Oolong had exclaimed before he casted his eyes at the smug Bulma. "And what the hell did you just do to me?!"

"You know that little piece of candy I have you before?" Bulma folded her arms with a smug smirk plastered on her. "That was actually one of my inventions. It's called the PP candy, and whenever I say the words ''pii pii", that person who ate the candy will have diarrhea. This way, you won't be able to run away anywhere from us anytime soon. The effects of that candy will last for about a month in that time as well."

Oolong had glared at the girl. Just perfect. Not only would he be forced to go to Fire Mountain with these two lunatics, but he couldn't even run away as well. ''Fine. Guess I'll have to stay then."

"Well, about time already. So, if you don't mind, I would like you to turn into a motorcycle." Bulma said.

Oolong had growled from the demanded, but he nevertheless compelled as he had turned into a motorcycle. However the shape of the said motorcycle seemed to be something that was very out of fashion, something that seemed to be quite outdated. Bulma was just stunned at the appearance. "Hey, what gives, Oolong? When I said turn to a motorcycle, I didn't mean make it like crap!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Oh, just shut up already!"

"Well…" Bulma softly put her leg on the motorcycle. "It's better than walking I guess." she then went ahead to sit on the motorcycle. But before she could do anything with it, the motorcycle had fallen down under her weight. "Hey, put some muscle into that!"

"Aaagh! It's not my fault!" Oolong changed back into his original form. "All I can do is just my appearance! Not my strength! Besides, I can only hold it out for 5 minutes! And then I need 1 minute to recover!"

"Agh! This is just wonderful!" Bulma had complained.

"But hey! If you want to, I could turn into some panties!" Oolong had gained a perverted grin before he transformed into some pink panties. "They got wet in the river, didn't they? So, are you even wearing them right now? You could use something more fresh!"

Bulma had furiously stomped her foot down on the panties, which made Oolong yelp in pain. "HOW THE HELL IS THAT GONNA BE USEFUL?!" she screamed in fury.

Ichigo had rolled his eyes from this. "Are you two finally done fooling around or can we start going? It looks like our only way out of this now is to go on foot."

* * *

Continuing onto their journey; Bulma, Oolong, and Ichigo had walked on foot to go further into the unexplored. The area they were at was at a hot desert. Ichigo had calmly walked at the front as the heat didn't really seem to bother him at all. Meanwhile behind him, Oolong and Bulma were painting like dogs and sweating like they never had before. Bulma looked like she could barely handle anything anymore as she was walking with a large wooden staff supporting.

Ichigo turned around to look at them, and he couldn't help but just groan at how slow they were being. "You guys can't seriously be this slow. I mean, come on, I gave up on the Nimbus Cloud, walked with you, and you still can't keep up?"

"H-Hey!" Bulma exclaimed with a hoarse throat. "Keep in my mind I'm a city girl! I'm not used to the wilderness like you are!" she then took a look of her surroundings, having no idea where she was even at. "Say… w-where even are we? It's nothing but desert."

"O... Of course it is." Oolong had panted. "I heard that you have to cross this desert in order to get to Fire Mountain."

Bulma had stopped walking as she had gotten on her knees. "I... I can't take it anymore. I think this is enough for today." Oolong had now also done the same thing.

"Oh come on…" Ichigo had given them both a bland look. "Now you guys are just being pathetic."

"Do… do you think there's a hotel anywhere around here?" Bulma asked, desperately wanting to rest right now and be in a luxurious place she was used to.

"What kind of a hotel would there be here in the middle of a desert?" Oolong answered, and gave Bulma a look as if she was being stupid.

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She lost all her capsules. She was probably stuck somewhere in the middle of a desert with probably no way back at all. "Aaaaaargh!" It was at that moment that Bulma had started throwing a temper tantrum. "Whyyyyy?! It's not fair!" she whined as she had lied on the ground and started moving her back. "This is awful! I'm getting hungry! I wanna have a bath! I won't be able to sleep until I get a bed!" she had climbed herself to where there was some cave, and beneath it were shadows where she had covered herself.

"Geez…" Ichigo had a sweat drop on his head. "Talk about being so self centered…"

"I think she's got a point. I think I could use some nap." Oolong said, before he as well had lied down on the ground.

Ichigo patted his stomach again, and once more he heard growling coming out of it. _'Damn… my hunger just keeps growing. It's kinda getting more harder to focus properly.' _the Saiyan boy had looked towards at the desert he was at. _'Although… something about this desert seems a little odd… actually... I would more so say that it's a bit familiar for some reason. But why?' _he thought to himself. He didn't really know as to why this area seemed a little familiar to begin with. Actually he didn't think that was important now. Right now he was getting really hungry. And he doubted that there would be some proper food, but right now he really needed food. "Fine by me. I'll go try and find some sort of food here." he said.

Ichigo was about to head off into the other areas of the desert, but in front of him he saw something that seemed to be heading right towards them. "The hell is that?" he more so asked himself, but Oolong heard what he said and the pig got up again to see what was approaching them.

There, out in the open field, came what looked like a flying motorbike towards Ichigo and the co. There were two persons that were wielding this vehicle were none other than the desert bandits, Yamcha and Puar.

_'Is that…' _Ichigo widened his eyes when he saw just who it was that. He almost couldn't believe it. _'No way... Yamcha? What is he doing approaching us—' _hold on a second… _'—Hang on… that's right, now I remember. This must be him in his days as a bandit. I think he did change when he met Goku and the others… or me in this case. Still, right now I don't think he would be friendly as of the moment. He probably wants some money or something.'_

The flying vehicle had finally approached them, and with that Yamcha and Puar had stepped out of it. "Greetings." Yamcha had said. "I am the hyena who's very citadel is this wasteland. The name is Yamcha." he had introduced himself.

"And I'm Puar!"

"There is no need to fear me. All you have to do is just hand out all of your money and capsules, and I will let you leave here in peace." Yamcha gestured his hand, as if expecting to be handed on what he wanted.

Oolong genuinely looked surprised when he had saw the blue cat that was next to Yamcha's leg. He pointed his finger at the cat. "Hey, are you actually Puar?!"

Puar then looked shocked when he saw the pig in front of him. "O-Oolong?!"

"You know him, Puar?" Yamcha asked the blue cat.

"That's right!" Puar nodded his head. "We went to the shape shifting pre-school together! He was always a bully to me! Not only that, but he stole the female teacher's panties, and was eventually kicked out!"

Ichigo had slowly turned his head to look at the pig. Suddenly everyone's attention was casted onto Oolong, who now seemed nervous at all the stares given to him.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you…" Ichigo had given the pig a glare. "I feel like we should have found some other shape shifter instead."

Yamcha had grunted. "I suppose it doesn't really matter now. The reason we're here in the first place is for the money and the capsules. So if you can just hand over everything you have…"

"Uhhh…" Oolong had then hid behind Ichigo. "Say, kid, how strong are you exactly?"

Ichigo didn't answer Oolong, instead he merely ignored him and payed attention to Yamcha instead. "Hate to break it to ya, but it won't be so simple taking anything from me."

"I see then…" Yamcha had then put his hand on the handle of a sheathed sword that rested on his hip before he fully drawn it out. "I guess you must be dead set on making your way to go to Heaven."

_'Oh come on. How come he gets to have a sword and I have a pole instead?' _Ichigo thought as he prepared himself a basic fighting stance. _'Well whatever. At least the pole won't break so easily.' _he could hear Oolong running off to hide off somewhere. Well at least he knew not to get in his way. That was something.

Yamcha had then thrown his sheath far in the air. This action had slightly confused the childish Ichigo as he instinctively turned his head up in the air. This had Yamcha take immediate advantage of this as he ran as fast as he could against Ichigo. Ichigo widened his eyes when he saw the order man charge at him with his sword. Yamcha shifted his right arm on other side so he could make a better strike as he swung his sword downwards. Instead of cutting him apart, Ichigo had leaped through Yamcha's shoulder and went away further.

Ichigo had landed directly in front of Puar where he guarded the sheath. Yamcha had shifted his hand back to how it originally was again for his sword as he had jumped over to vertically slash at Ichigo. However the Saiyan boy leaped away once more, and Yamcha looked like he was just about to cut Puar instead, however he barely stopped at touching the cat's head, which made it pass out. Yamcha then ran toward Ichigo again with both his hands touching the sword before he swung it down below at the boy's legs from behind. Ichigo had instead jumped high upwards at the sky and made a backflip in doing so.

Ichigo finally managed to take out the pole at his back and started to fall down. "Graaaagh!" he yelled out as he had wildly swinged his pole down at the bandit. Yamcha had managed to raise his sword above his head to block the pole that came at him. Both of their weapons had clashed against one another. Yamcha had pushed Ichigo away from him while he also backed off. The bandit went ahead to charge forward at him again, but Ichigo had freely pointed his pole at him. "Extend!" Ichigo commanded before the red pole suddenly became much longer and it hit Yamcha right in the gut. This had the bandit get sent flying back several meters before he hit the ground.

"Unbelievable!" Puar had exclaimed in shock.

"Alright! Kick his ass!" Oolong cheered.

"Uuugh…" Yamcha groaned from the pain he felt in his gut, but nevertheless he managed to get back up. As he had he couldn't help but glance at that staff that the kid had. "H-Hey, kid… that staff you have… where in the world did you get it?" he asked Ichigo. If that pole was actually what he thought it was… "There's only one man in the world who could possibly have that staff."

Ichigo quirked his eyebrows at this. He found this a bit odd but nevertheless he didn't see harm in answering that. "It belonged to the one man who trained me. But unfortunately he passed away. His name was Son Gohan." he answered him.

"Son Gohan?!" Yamcha genuinely seemed shocked by this revelation. "No wonder why that pole seemed familiar to me! Son Gohan was a supposed martial art master who was superior to most martial artists in general!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Although I never even heard he had kids to begin with! What was your relationship with him?"

"He…" Ichigo made a small frown before hardening his look. "To put this in very simple terms, he was my… grandfather…" that just felt weird to say. When he thought about it he never even knew about having grandparents in his previous life. "Any questions further from that are banned for me to answer to someone like you."

Yamcha had merely nodded his head. "That's all the information I would need. Since you are Son Gohan's grandson, I shouldn't hold back at all anymore." the bandit had taken on a special stance as he lowered himself. Something about that seemed familiar to Ichigo. "Now, prepare yourself!"

Ichigo had then saw Yamcha sprinting at him, but something about this sprint looked too odd. This sprint didn't really seem like that of a human. In fact the way it was done reminded the boy of some kind… a wolf. It was just then that Ichigo realized what that attack was. _'Wait, that stance! Isn't that—' _

"Wolf Fang Fist!"

Yamcha had then started to unleash a fury of wild attacks that came at all sides at Ichigo. Ichigo was trying to block all the strikes that came at him. He managed to block a kick that came right at him. After that there were the paws just kept coming at him over and over, and they were so quick. Ichigo had kept on trying to block the paws but it was becoming more difficult for him to do that. His own defenses and movements were becoming more sluggish, more sloppy, and more slower to react. Having not eaten any food couldn't make him concentrate straight. He was starting to take more blows. It also didn't help with the current state of his mind being… not very stable to say the least…

"Oooooouh!" Yamcha had made the final strike by cupping his hands together and matched the strike directly at Ichigo's chest, something he couldn't block at all. The sudden strike had Ichigo get sent flying backwards through the air. Ichigo couldn't do anything to propel himself before he had been sent through multiple large stone rocks that made holes through. When that happened, the stone rocks had completely fallen down onto Ichigo's body, and it was nowhere to be seen.

Oolong had paled in horror when he had seen Ichigo being defeated. He was so screwed now. Yamcha had turned around to look at Oolong before he started to approach him. Oolong had turned into a fly and started to fly away. However, Puar had countered by transforming into a fly swatter and had managed to smack Oolong back on the ground, transforming him back to his original shape.

"Why the hell did you that for?!"

"Consider it payback for the years of bullying me!"

"Alright, that's enough. We wasted enough time as it is." Yamcha was now directly in front of Oolong. "Either hand us your money and capsules, or you join your friend."

Oolong had growled, but nevertheless he compiled as he did not want to lose his life right now. "Damn it…" he digged in his pocket to pull out a capsule. "I was really hoping to use this one on special occasions." he reluctantly gave his capsule to Yamcha.

Yamcha seemed to be quite pleased by this. "An M sized capsule? Hoho, that's pretty expensive to get. This will surely pay nicely."

However at that moment, there were rumbles that were seen from the stone rocks, and Ichigo had bursted from the rocks. "Agh, bloody hell…" he grumbled as he seemed quite irritated, and didn't really show any damage handed to him at all.

Despite this Ichigo had continued to walk forward. "Hey! This fight isn't over yet! Not by a long shot!" Ichigo exclaimed as he had surprised almost everyone.

"Huh, well I'll be damned. I'm surprised you're still alive after all that." Yamcha remarked as he looked at the boy who was approaching him. "I would take it that you would like to have a taste of the Wolf Fang Fist once more?"

This was where Ichigo had gained a cocky smirk. "Who knows—" Ichigo had then taken a fighting strange if his own. "—You really might need it. It might be your only shot of taking me down. You really would use a technique like that to beat a child like myself?" he had silently chuckled. "I guess you're not much of a fighter, are you?"

This had Yamcha become provoked by the insults. "Why you…" the young man had started to run back at the boy again. "I don't need my Wolf Fang Fist to beat someone like you!"

Ichigo prepared for the oncoming attacks that would come at him. Yamcha had made a spinning kick that came right at Ichigo's head, however it turns out that the kick was fake, letting go of it at the last second before he threw a right fist instead. Ichigo countered by throwing his left fist instead, which both have clashed against one another. It was then that Yamcha threw a roundhouse kick at Ichigo's head, but the boy ducked his head in time. Ichigo then jumped as he had used his knee to hit Yamcha's chin before he managed to flip behind him and grab onto the clothes before throwing him away. Yamcha had hit a stone rock but his body had bounced out of it before he hit the ground, forming a small crater of his size in doing so.

Needless to say, Yamcha was absolutely furious by this as he had gotten up again, glaring murderous daggers at Ichigo. "You little shit… you'll pay for this!" he then started to run after Ichigo as fast as he could all while he screamed. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOUGHHH!"

Ichigo himself was starting to feel more dizzy, his hunger becoming much harder to focus straight. "I… can do this…" he said, between his gritted teeth.

However, Bulma had started to regain her composure again as her eyes have started to open themselves. She had shifted her body upright so that she crouched down. Bulma had rubbed her eyes. "Geez, guys… what's with all the screaming about?"

Her answers were given to her almost immediately when Yamcha had stopped just halfway to Ichigo when his eyes glanced towards Bulma. His attention was focused at her, and he couldn't help but just stare at her. '_She's gorgeous!' _he thought to himself before his face turned completely red down and fell down on the ground.

Ichigo was just dumbfounded by this. "Wait, what the hell?" he looked back at Bulma before looking back at Yamcha again. It was then that he realized what happened. "Ohhh... I get it now."

"T-This isn't over! I'll be back later!" Yamcha had stuttered his words before he had gotten to his flying bike and fleet away with Puar.

"Hey, hey!" Bulma had now gotten in front of the co. "Who was that handsome guy just now?! He looked really cool!"

"I'm too hungry to care right now…" Ichigo said.

* * *

Evening had now passed within the confines of the desert. Ichigo and the others had stayed at what seemed like a 2 story van, something that Oolong had in his Capsule but tried to hide it.

"Just why exactly did you hide that you had such a camped Capsule like that in the first place?!" Bulma asked, as she did not seem very pleased that Oolong had hidden such a thing from them when this could have been used earlier, all while she sat on the couch with a coffee mug on her hand.

"I had to hide it for special occasions! Just be lucky that bandit hadn't stole it!" Oolong replied in annoyance before he set the another plate of a large cooked kitchen down on the table. In that table was Ichigo eating all the food there was on it like a madman. "Kid, you really gotta slow down. You're gonna choke yourself if you keep this up."

Ichigo didn't listen to him, instead he just kept eating at ravenous speeds.

"Oh, Yamcha…" Bulma had sighed. "I hope to see him again. He was so shy, but so handsome…" the teen looked back at Oolong. "Is there a bathroom in this place?"

"It's on top of the stairs." Oolong led her as both of them were walking on the stairs before he opened the room for the bathroom as he turned on the lights.

Bulma didn't really seem too pleased by the rather small size she was at. "It looks so small. To be honest, I'm more used to bigger and luxurious bathrooms."

"Oh, well how about we go down to a luxurious hotel down the road? I'm sure there's plenty of them out there IN THE DESERT." Oolong sarcastically replied back to her.

"Fine." Bulma grunted before she started to look around.

"Now what are you looking for?!"

"Peepholes." Bulma then put a glare at Oolong. "I wouldn't put it past you to do something like that."

"Fine." Oolong grunted, but he had other thoughts instead. _'Hah! As if I would do something minor like peepholes when I have something better!' _

Soon enough, everything had become dark as the sun had fully fallen down. It would be hard for an average person to see where they were walking towards, but for Yamcha and Puar who have lived here for a while, it wasn't very hard for them to move around while they were hiding behind a rock stone, with the van being in front of them.

"A double decker van, huh?" Yamcha mused himself. "I bet I could sell it for a pretty decent prize."

"But what about the girl?" Puar asked his master, knowing his weakness over women.

Yamcha grinned, good thing that he had planned this out to get rid of that problem. "It's fine. All we have to do is take the girl outside somehow, and after that we'll get to rob whatever they have in there!"

Back in the van, both Oolong and Ichigo were on the lower as they have sat on the couch together, with Oolong checking out the windows to see if anybody was out there. "You really think we're going to be safe here?" he asked the boy as he sat back down.

Ichigo only shrugged at this. "Well it's better than staying outside. Unless you like it there more than here." he said, as his feet were resting on the desk while his hands were resting at the back of his head.

"Say, I've been meaning to ask lately… just why exactly are you risking your life to go to a place like Fire Mountain in the first place? What's all with all these journey for?" Oolong asked.

"It's more so to get a Dragon Ball there."

"Dragon Ball?" Oolong seemed confused by this. "What's that?"

Ichigo had scratched his hair, considering whether to tell him or not about this. "I guess I should have expected to answer you at some point, so I guess it would be alright to tell you." he had pulled a Dragon Ball and put it on the desk. "This is how one of these look like for the most part."

"Ok? But what exactly are they for anyways?"

"There's a legend that there are 7 magical balls that are hidden somewhere in the planet. The purpose of these balls are that you have to gather all of them together, and once you do then there would be a dragon that would come out of them. Once that happens, it will allow you to grant any wish you want." Ichigo had explained.

Oolong had merely gaped his pork mouth at this revelation bestowed upon him. It can grant wishes?! "You're kidding me! So, it can give you any wishes you want?!"

"Well…" Ichigo had a small frown shown on him. "Any that's capable of doing at least…"

"So that's why you're crazy enough to go to a place like Fire Mountain! Did that radar she had on the boat tell you where these Dragon Balls are located?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Any wish that you can be granted with, huh…" Oolong had then made a perverted grin with some drool coming out of him. "I already know what I wanna have with that!"

"I wonder what that could possibly be…" Ichigo sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes. He then widened his eyes when he had sensed a couple of energy sources that were just very close to the van. This got him on alert as he checked on the windows. "Shit." he cursed as he had recognized whom these belonged to.

Oolong let go of his drool as he looked back at Ichigo again. "Hm? Something wrong?"

"I think we might have a problem…" Ichigo had started to whisper to keep his voice down to make sure he wasn't heard.

"Hey! Oolong!" Bulma had came down from the stairs as she only had a towel wrapped around her body, with another towel wrapped around her hair. "You got any spare pyjamas for me to wear in here?"

Oolong had gotten to the fridge before he opened it up and pulled a tray with two orange juices on them, and he gave the teen girl a weird look. "You only have mine. But don't expect them to be of your size at all."

Bulma was not very pleased by this answer, as she had angered look on her face. "So what am I supposed to wear on bed then?!"

"How would I know?! Only option you would have is to sleep naked!"

"Fine!" Bulma had argued, not very much liking the idea of sleeping with no clothes on her, especially with this pervert in the large van, but she didn't have much of a choice at this point. "But you better have washed my clothes by morning!"

"Whatever you say…" Oolong murmured. "Slave driver…" he then presented the drinks. "So how about you have some drink then? This should calm your nerves."

Bulma's mood had already shifted as she had grabbed the drink without question. "Ah, thank you. You _can_ be nice sometimes after all." she then went ahead to drink it.

Oolong had a smirk on his face, seeing that this was working as well as he thought it would. He then showed the last drink to Ichigo, who had turned his head to look at the window. "Say, you want some as well? It's really good." he "kindly" offered it to the boy.

Ichigo barely casted a glance at the pig before he grunted as he turned around. "Not interested. Drink it yourself why don't ya." he rudely said.

Oolong had a small sweat on his head, seeing this wasn't going well now. He had to get him to drink this thing. "You sure? It can get ya stronger, you know?"

Ichigo turned again to give Oolong an irritated glare. "Can't you take a hint? I said I'm not interested. So deal with it." he told him. He didn't know why but something about those drinks told him not to drink them at all. "Don't make me repeat again."

Oolong had started to get nervous now. This was getting bad. With this kid still being awake, getting into Bulma's room was going to be more difficult than he thought. He heard Bulma yawning before she started to head off upstairs to get to bed.

"Hey…" Ichigo looked over at Oolong again. "Turn off the lights now." he had whispered again.

Oolong had seemed confused by this. "What?" hd asked in confusion, not understanding what he meant by this. "What are you talking about?"

"You know that bandit and the cat that we saw earlier?" Oolong nodded his head, still confused by this. "Well, turns out they're back now. And they're very close by, I can sense them."

"What?!" Ichigo had shushed the pig with a finger onto his mouth as a sign to keep his voice down. "You mean, they're here right now?" Oolong asked in nervousness, and Ichigo nodded his head. "Well, what are we gonna do?" he started to whisper.

"Just turn off the lights." Ichigo instructed him. "I'll deal with Yamcha by myself."

"Seriously? Weren't you losing the last time you fought him?"

Ichigo scowled at this. "Last time I lost was because I was starving to death. My body is at peak shape again, no way in hell am I gonna lose the second time. Now turn off the lights. I know what I'm doing here."

"A-Alright…" Oolong nodded his head before he went ahead to fully shut down the lights in the large van.

Ichigo had now merely stood in front of the door, bending his left leg lower while he put his right leg further behind, and he railed his right fist. He now waited if Yamcha bursts through. This time he was ready.

* * *

"Alright, Yamcha, it's all clear now." Puar told his master, as he had been staring at the window of the downstairs.

Yamcha had put a small tech device under the large van before he got up and nodded at Puar. "Alright then. You know what to do, Puar."

"Right." Puar had then transformed into a key, as he had landed on Yamcha's palm. Thanks to this, Yamcha had started to unlock the closed door before he fully opened. He had taken the first steps within the downstairs, but the room was completely dark. "Man… it's so dark here, you can barely see anything."

Suddenly, Yamcha felt like he was hit by an invisible air of force that hit him in the chest, which sent him flying back before he roughly landed on the ground again. It felt like air itself just hit him. He heard Puar calling out for his name before getting next to his side. "Agh, what just hit me?" he groaned as he started to get back up.

"Ready for round 2?!" Ichigo exclaimed as he jumped out of the open door, readying his stance to fight Yamcha again.

"You again?" Yamcha chuckled as he had fully gotten up again. "Alright. To be honest, I was hoping that I'd get a rematch from you again. I can't possibly turn down a fight from Son Gohan's grandson." he then took on his own stance. "Alright, kid! You wanna have another beating from my Wolf Fang Fist!"

Ichigo had merely smirked from this. "Let's see if you won't run away this time. Yesterday I was really damn hungry, but today my body is at peak condition. I'm not sure if beating me would be like how it was before."

Yamcha then went ahead to attack Ichigo first as he leaped right at him with a roundhouse kick, but once more he had tricked this by using his right fist instead. Ichigo had reacted more faster than before as he used his left fist to counter against Yamcha's. Ichigo then let his opponent's fist slide past before he jumped at Yamcha's head to use his right first to hit the face, but Yamcha had managed to barely block it with his left hand. Yamcha then raised his leg to do another roundhouse kick at Ichigo's body, but Ichigo managed to block it with his left wrist, and Ichigo countered this by kicking Yamcha's face, which sent the desert bandit down on the ground.

Ichigo landed down on his feet again. "What's the matter? Your movements look like they've gotten slower since we fought yesterday." he taunted the bandit.

Yamcha held his cheek that had a very visible bruise on it while he glared at the smirking boy. "Y... You little shit…!"

"Yamcha! Your face!" Puar got to his friend's face. "Your tooth fell out!"

"Huh?!" Puar had turned into a mirror, and Yamcha could clearly see that he had a missing tooth from the kick that Ichigo gave him seconds ago. "AH! My tooth! My tooth fell out! Now I'll never be able to get a date!"

Ichigo had a sweatdrop at the back of his head. He was freaking out because some tooth fell out even though it would grow back later? Yamcha then got up on the ground and gave a glare at Ichigo. "You little bastard! I'll remember this!" he exclaimed before he started to run away again.

"...That's it?" Ichigo more so asked himself on what just happened.

* * *

The morning sun had now begun to rise from the desert. Ichigo and Oolong had stayed up all night in the large van to make sure that Yamcha or anybody else didn't burst through. It was already surprising that how quickly the last few hours have passed by. Oolong had a shotgun with him while Ichigo was just sitting on the couch. It was then that Bulma had come out of the stairs with nothing but a towel wrapped around.

"Uuuugh…" Bulma had groaned. "I have a really bad headache now. Hey, Oolong, did you have my clothes ready now?"

Oolong turned to look at Bulma with a semi annoyed look. "I didn't have the time." he simply told her.

Bulma had become angered by this. "What do you mean you didn't have the time?! This is serious! I don't have any clothes to wear!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes out of this. Could she not be anymore annoying? "I don't know if you noticed, but we stayed up all night here just so that we don't get attacked."

"Attacked? What could attack us here?"

"I dunno, totally not that desert bandit from yesterday." Ichigo sarcastically replied back to her.

The answer had merely given the teenage girl an excited smile. "You mean that hot hunk from before came here last night?! I don't know what you're talking about! If he came here I would have given him a big warm welcome!"

Ichigo looked at her as if she was completely stupid. "I can only imagine how amazing it must be to be like you."

"Look, if you want clothes, there is one on the drawers above the stairs." Oolong said.

"Why didn't you just say so?!" Bulma then started running off upstairs.

Oolong had sighed as he had gotten off from his seat and went to the bathroom on the current floor to wash his hands and brush his teeth. _'For my wish to get the Dragon Balls, I would want it to have a woman who would be nothing like this girl. I thought I was despicable but I'm starting I may have been outmatched.' _he thought to himself. "Man, she has a good body, but a terrible personality."

"OOLONG!" Bulma had screamed in outrage as she was shown to be wearing a black bunny suit with bunny ears on her head. "YOU CALL THESE CLOTHES?!"

Oolong had merely rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, this is all I had left for a woman's clothes." he said. "Besides, you look good in it."

"Look on the bright side, if you're lucky enough you can have a guy or more pay up money in a private room you're in." Ichigo sarcastically snarked.

"Oh shut it!" Bulma replied back at Ichigo. "You're just really rude! And you!" she looked back at Oolong. "You're going to drive!"

"What?! Me?!"

"Of course!" Bulma huffed. "Girls have to be busy with makeup and skincare!"

Oolong gave her a blank look. "Sure, and not having sleep for a whole night isn't important."

With that said and done, the trio had continued their journey. Their next place being the Fire Mountain.

* * *

"D-Damn it all…" Yamcha had rubbed his cheek from the soreness hr felt. "That kid really knows how to fight well." he grumbled, as he and Puar had been on a car together.

"But what are we gonna do about those Dragon Balls?" Puar asked.

Yamcha smirked from this. "It's fine. I may have lost the battle, but it's a good thing that I planned something out before that happened. I put a tracking device on that van so that way I can follow where they're going, since it's useless to get Dragon Balls unless you collect all 7 of them." he clenched his right fist. "And once that happens, I'll just take them! And they'll never see it coming! So that way…" he got up from the car and pumped his fist in the air. "I WILL NEVER BE SHY AROUND WOMEN AGAIN!"

* * *

**Hey guys. Good to see ya again after a while. Hope you did enjoy this chapter as much I liked writing this one. This one was pretty fun to write, especially with Yamcha in this, though I wasn't really into writing the part with him being a prude around girls, and removed the naked Bulma parts, since they felt really unnecessary within the story. And also along with the Shu and Mai planting the bomb in anime, didn't really serve purpose there. **

**So yeah, right now the next parts should be with Fire Mountain with the first meeting with the Ox King and… Chi-Chi. Wonder how that would go with you when I write those parts. Especially with Ichigo in this. **

**See ya all next time! **


	5. Flames of Fire Mountain

In the search of the sixth Dragon Ball, the adventures that were known as Ichigo/Karna, Bulma, and Oolong have been traveling to their next location that was known as the Fire Mountain; the home of the horrific Ox King. 2 days passed ever since the last encounter with Yamcha came about.

The trio had been travelling in Oolong's large van on a road so that they could get closer to their destination. Oolong had been the one to drive around the place while Ichigo and Oolong had more so been in the back.

"Say, how long until we make it to Fire Mountain?" Bulma asked, still having the bunny suit on her as this had been the only piece of clothing she had with herself.

"We should be almost there by now." Oolong answered the teen girl.

Bulma had then waved her hand in front of her face, feeling an intense amount of heat passing over her, even though something like this was rather strange. "Man, what's with this heat? There shouldn't be this amount since we were heading North." she said.

"That's because of Fire Mountain." Once more, Oolong had answered her question.

"Are you still believing that crap? I mean, come on, just listen to yourself. An entire mountain going on fire?"

Oolong grumbled. "Great, I'm stuck with a non believer… guess you won't believe it till you see it." he sighed. "And it's not some bullcrap either. This heat is from Fire Mountain. The place was originally known as Ryoukeizan, and it used to be a nice place to live in. But somewhere around 10 years ago, flames from Heaven had burned the mountain that to this day is still the way it is."

"You would think that the mountain would have been turned to dust by now…" Bulma rolled her eyes, still not believing what she was getting told about. "Hey, Ichigo, what do you think of this stuff?"

"Don't involve me in this." was Ichigo's reply, as he had only been sitting on the opposite where Bulma was at while leaning into the desk with his arms. Though while he did not remember very much on the original Dragon Ball mythos, he would say he did somewhat remember that Fire Mountain did exist.

Oolong could see some flame that looked like the sun. The pig gulped when he saw what it really was. "Oh crap… this is it. We made it to Fire Mountain!" he announced, but he was clearly very nervous about approaching there.

Ichigo and Bulma looked around to see that they had indeed made it. Looking at the sight of the flaming mountain took both of them by surprise. Though Bulma had been in shock from seeing that Fire Mountain was indeed real, she hadn't expected it to be so literal. Ichigo had more so been surprised about it, even though he was aware of its existence. But the sight felt more different than when seeing it in a show.

Oolong had then stopped driving the van as the rest had stepped out of the vehicle so they could have a clear view of the mountain that had been burning up. "Wow… well that explains why it was so hot…" Bulma commented, her reaction practically showing disbelief from what she was seeing.

Ichigo on the other hand had looked behind him, feeling something odd catching up to them. He had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think I've seen just about enough of this." Oolong had already been set to get the hell out of this place. "So I'm leaving."

"No way you're leaving!" Bulma had glared at Oolong while having a scowl. "Not without getting the Dragon Ball first! And no silly wall flame is gonna stop me!"

"Well if a towering mountain that's hovered in eternal flames doesn't somehow scare you, then it scares the crap out of me!" Oolong exclaimed melodramatically. "Besides, the evil Ox King lives there! Anyone who trespasses his mountain are gonna have their heads taken off!" he pointed his finger at an object that could be somewhat seen from all the flames going on. "You see that thing over there? That's the Ox King's castle! Inside the castle are all the treasures he's amassed, and tons of people kept trying to steal it! But with the Ox King always guarding it, it's nigh impossible to steal anything there!"

"Treasures huh…" Bulma looked over at the castle. "If that is the case then the sixth Dragon Ball would definitely have to be there if the Dragon Radar is pointing the direction over there."

"So is this Ox King living inside the castle or is he outside?" Ichigo asked. Though technically he could say that the Ox King was a kind person judging from his interactions way later on the DB series. Though technically neither of them know that.

"He's outside the castle. More so protecting it at the bottom." Oolong answered him. "Those flames are just so incredible that even he isn't able to get past them!"

"Huh, you really seem to know a lot about this stuff." Bulma remarked, as if being almost impressed by Oolong's knowledge on this stuff.

"I was on a tour one time about this stuff in school. Memories just suddenly sprung back up on stuff like this. So yeah, now that you know this stuff, let's get out of here while we can!"

"What?! No way we're doing that after coming this far! You have got to be the biggest coward I've ever met!"

"Well suit yourself!" Oolong started to go back to his van. "Cause I'm out of here!"

Before Oolong could get inside, his arm had been yanked by Ichigo to prevent him from getting away. "Hold it." Ichigo gave the pig a glare, or as much as he could muster in a childish body he was in. But it seemed to work nonetheless. "You're not going anywhere, not while I'm around. Not like you could either way. Have you forgotten about the vitamin Bulma gave you?"

Oolong squealed, now remembering just what was in him. Just a few words would be enough for him to make an emergency diarrhea. The shitty thing would last for an entire month as well. "Oh come on! The only reason Bulma isn't even scared is because she has you to protect her! But let me tell you something, the Ox King's strength is greater than yours, no matter how strong you are! You would still be just a fly to him!"

"Well we won't know that until we're sure." Ichigo casually replied back.

* * *

Unknown to the trio, except perhaps Ichigo, is that they have been getting followed by Yamcha and Puar as they have been driving with a car of their own with the tracking device that Yamcha put in the van earlier before. They could see that the group had started to move up again.

"Well, well, looks like they're dead serious about going to Fire Mountain after all." Yamcha remarked. "Hmmm… if that is the case, then it would have to mean that the Dragon Ball they're looking for would have to be in the Ox King's castle."

"The Ox King's castle?!" Puar seemed shocked by this. "But they're never gonna be able to get that one!"

"If they were to take it from the Ox King himself, then I would have to agree with you."

"Between getting in the fire or fighting the Ox King, I don't know which one of them is harder. Maybe we should just give up too and leave."

Yamcha shook his head in response. "No, not yet. Come to think of it…" the bandit climbed out of the car, along with Puar as well. "I don't think they would have to do either of those." Puar looked at his master in confusion. "If I'm correct that this Ichigo is indeed the grandson of Son Gohan, then he may be able to become friends with the Ox King himself. Considering that both Son Gohan and Ox King used to be disciples of a man by the name of Master Roshi. So for now let's just sit back and watch the show."

"Iyyaaaaaahhh!"

"Huh?!" Yamcha looked over to see what happened when he heard a woman's scream come from out of nowhere.

There it was in a distance, the screams came from a little girl that seemed to be running away from a purple dinosaur that was chasing her. The girl herself had a rather strange set of uniform that consisted more of a bikini, a cape, and a pink helmet with an axe shaped at the top. "Don't come anywhere near me!" the girl screamed before she turned around and took out her axe shaped weapon and began to throw it at the dinosaur. The weapon had spun in rotation at high speeds before it cut right through the dinosaur's head like it was made out of thin paper.

The weapon already returned to the girl's helmet without harm done to her, along that she opened her eyes that she closed the entire time. "Aaaahh!" the girl yelled out in disgust when she saw that the head was on the ground while the body of the former dinosaur's head had been bleeding. "Kyaaaa! It's so gross!" The girl then proceeded to fire off some green beam coming out of the helmet, completely vaporizing all remains of the dinosaur that was chasing her.

Yamcha had seen all of this, and watched it with pure and utter disbelief on his face. Puar had the same reaction besides his side. He had seen things during his life. Some were quite strange. But this? He practically had no words on what the hell he just saw. "Did… did I just see that right?" Yamcha was more asking himself rather than Puar.

"She's kinda strong for someone who's scared…"

The two of them saw the little girl running at them, though she couldn't really see them since she was bawling her eyes out. She then stopped doing that when she had gotten close to them and stopped her running as well. "Uh… hi." Yamcha awkwardly greeted. "Nice work back there."

"Kyaaaa!" this only had the girl be frightened as she held her fingers on her helmet. "Get out of Fire Mountain!" she exclaimed as she fired the same beam she had done to the dinosaur.

"Uwaah!" Yamcha yelped as he barely managed to jump above the beam that came at him. "Hey! Watch it!" he exclaimed in annoyance, as on pure reflex, he hammered the girl's head with his hands which successfully knocked her down on the ground. Puar was shocked by this. Yamcha only cleaned up his hands despite having no dust on them. "Man, that girl is crazy." he then started to get back to the car. "Alright, Puar, it's time to continue moving forward. We wasted enough time already."

Puar got to the car as Yamcha had gotten back to driving the car now. "I don't get it, Yamcha. This right there was just a girl. So why weren't you scared of her?"

"Duh, it's only because of girls my age that affect me."

* * *

The trio group made it to the Fire Mountain, as they were looking around the place to take a far closer look at it. There wasn't very much to explore as the place practically looked ruined. Along that there were also piles of skulls that lied around as well.

"Ughh! I can't stand this heat!" Bulma complained as she wiped some sweat on her forehead. This was the hottest place she had ever been in so far.

Oolong looked panicked now. "Keep it down!" he tried to whisper so he couldn't be heard. "If you keep on yelling like that then the Ox King will hear it for sure!"

Bulma looked as though she ignored the pig's warnings, as she more so checked on her radar. She looked over at the castle that she could see more clearly. "So this is the castle, huh? According to the radar, it's definitely up there. Problem is… how do we even get there?"

Ichigo looked over at the castle and already thought of how to get there. "I think I might be the only one to get there." he told them. He did think about using Oolong's shape shifting ability, but he doubted it could carry his weight. There was his Power Pole but no way would he risk dying on that fire to get there. So the only option that was left for him was the Flying Nimbus, even though it was uncomfortable to be on. Man he wished he could have his original powers back right now. He looked over to the skies. "Flying Nimbus!" he exclaimed, but he tried not to be too loud.

The small fluffy looking yellow cloud had almost immediately responded to his command as it came next to his side. Ichigo climbed over to the cloud as he stood on all fours to be on top of it. The cloud then started flying over to the castle as he successfully got on top of the fire, with his destination being just above the castle.

However the closer he got, the more hot it became as well. Ichigo already gained somewhat of some sweat covering his face, as he wiped it off. "Ah man… the heat here is insane. Flames of Heaven that rained down, huh? I'm starting to see why that's the case. But, oh well, here goes nothing." Ichigo started flying down lower so he could get to the castle. He didn't think that there should be problems, but he was quickly proven wrong as some of the flames had shot over at him. "Move out of the way!" Ichigo quickly reacted and had his Nimbus move just barely as he had started to go back. "Ah man, no way am I getting near that now! That was too close!"

Bulma and Oolong had seen that Ichigo was starting to come back. This had Oolong get relieved. But Bulma had been frustrated by this. "Argh! Why is he coming back now?!"

"Probably giving up! And we should do the same thing!"

Unknown to the both of them, there was a large, massive, hulking, shadowy figure that loomed over to both of the teenagers. The dark figure had merely thrown a large battle axe at both of them, but he missed on purpose, but even then the axe had immediately clashed against a wall, right next to Bulma's head. This had Bulma and Oolong slowly turn around to see what had just occurred. "GIEEEEEEEHHHHH!" Bulma and Oolong had screamed at the top of their lungs as they had seen that it had been none other than the massive Ox King himself.

The Ox King didn't seem bothered by the screams they emitted, rather then that he only took back his massive axe and stared at the little people below him. "What are you two doing here?!" he demanded from the both of them.

"Aaaahh…" Bulma had felt as though that her heart would have popped out of her chest here and there. "W-Who… us? W-We — We weren't do — doing anything."

Oolong couldn't even say anything right now. Now having been too terrified for his life at stake. There had been so much fear in him that he had pissed in his pants in doing so.

The Ox King had some doubt, so he had approached closer to them. "Have you come to steal the treasurer from my castle?!" they hadn't answered anything. "Well?! Have you?!"

Bulma already started to shake her head in denial. "Nuh-uh! I swear, we didn't even know there was a castle up there!" she lied again. "Right, Oolong?! Oolong!"

"Uh-huh…" Oolong dumbly nodded his head.

Unknown to all of them, Ichigo was traveling back down as to where the others were at. However he could sense another person with them, and it was more hostile than anything. Worried if anything could happen to them, he rushed with Nimbus to guide him faster. He would have to come up with something quick, just so the attention could be focused on him instead of those two.

"Hey, big guy!" Ichigo called out as the cloud he rode in had gained focus onto him when he got in between the teens and the massive giant. Good, it was already working. "How about you leave those two alone and come after me instead?! I'm the one that tried to get through the castle!" he exclaimed, pointing a thumb at himself to be the prime target.

The Ox King was not pleased by this whatsoever. In fact, he seemed furious by it. "I knew it! Someone was trying to get through my castle! You're just a filthy treasure hunter!" he exclaimed with anger.

The Ox King then swung his large battle axe right at Ichigo, to which the Nimbus cloud already responded by backing away while Ichigo was crouching down at the cloud now, holding onto it. The battle axe kept swinging right at him, but Ichigo kept on avoiding it while backing away further. The Ox King kept following the boy so he could cut him down. Ichigo then hopped off the cloud and went ahead to kick Ox King in the chest. However this didn't cause any damage against the giant, more so he seemed amused as he rubbed it.

Ichigo made a backflip as he landed on the yellow cloud again. _'Damn, that did nothing at all.' _he looked over behind the Ox King to see that Bulma and Oolong were still here, with Bulma more so cheering him on, something that annoyed him. _'You idiots! Why are you still here?! Just get out!' _he thought, as the cloud started to move again in a rotation pattern of circling around the Ox King's head, just quick enough to leave the giant getting dizzy from turning his head around so much. Ichigo took this opportunity to get behind the Ox King and kick him hard on his neck.

However this blow barely moved the giant at all, still not feeling anything from that. Ichigo had gotten back on the ground, giving of a glare of annoyance. _'The hell is this guy made out of?! My physical attacks aren't having any effect!' _he thought in increasing frustration. No, not now. He must keep the anger in check. This was a battle. It just started out, there must be some way to tie the odds in his favor.

The Ox King rubbed his neck, feeling the blow that got handed to him barely grazed him. Although something didn't seem right. That cloud the boy was riding on, it seemed distinctly familiar.

"Are you crazy, kid?! Get out of there!" Oolong exclaimed, as he hid behind a wall. "You can't beat the—"

"Shut it!" Ichigo retorted back, traces of anger lingering onto his tone. "I'm trying to save your lives here!"

"Hey, boy…" the Ox King more so relaxed, starting out a conversation that got Ichigo perked up in interest. The boy still looked tense, preparing for any attack that could come at him. "That cloud you're riding on, is that the Flying Nimbus?" he asked, pointing an index finger at the yellow cloud.

Ichigo seemed somewhat surprised by this, but nonetheless he decided to answer the giant. "Yeah, it is."

"Aha! I knew it!" The Ox King took a dramatic shift in the mood he was in, now from being angry to becoming more excited, even dropping his battle axe in doing so. "You couldn't possibly have that cloud, even if you stole it! So tell me; who gave it to you?!"

"It was a man by the name of the Turtle Hermit." Ichigo answered again, the expression held honesty from the look on his face.

"Turtle Hermit?" the Ox King looked more hopeful now. "His name was Master Roshi, right?" Ichigo nodded in confirmation. "He was my former teacher! Do you know where I could find him?!"

Now he remembered. Ichigo could vaguely recall that the Ox King used to be trained by Master Roshi, along with his grandfather as well. It just clicked on him. Ichigo hopped off the Nimbus cloud and walked towards Bulma, to which she and Oolong were still in shock from what they just found out. "Hey, that old man we met, you think that he could still be living on that beach when we first saw him?"

Bulma dumbly nodded her head, the shock still taking in to absorb this. "Probably? It's gotta be somewhere off the coast."

"Woohoo!" the Ox King started to jump around in excitement, not being able to hold back a grin anymore of the exciting news he wanted to hear for so long. "I can finally have my castle back!" he exclaimed, releasing a boisterous laugh.

_'The hell is with this guy?' _Ichigo thought to himself, having a sweatdrop at the back of his head. _'One second he tried to kill me, and now he's just jumping around like he's a little kid.' _

Ichigo then took a peek to his left, swearing he heard some movements coming by. He already confirmed that someone else was here, being able to sense the energy of who the individual was, actually making that two of them. He could sense that Yamcha and Puar were here after all. He had a feeling they were being followed. Ichigo figured the bandit wouldn't quit that easily.

The Ox King, on the other hand, already stopped jumping around as he got behind Ichigo, noticing something else that the boy had on his back. This object looked very familiar to him. Ichigo just now noticed the Ox King's gaze from behind. "Hey, that staff you have… is that by any chance the Power Pole?" the giant asked.

Ichigo nodded once more. "Yeah, it is." he answered. ''My grandfather gave it to me."

"Uoooohoooooohhh!" the Ox King recoiled back in shock. "You mean that you're Gohan's grandson?!"

"I suppose you know him?" Ichigo folded his arms, though even if he already knew the obvious answer to it, he shouldn't technically be able to know it.

"Know him?!" the Ox King exchanged another laugh. ''Gohan used to be Master Roshi's number 1 student! And I had the honor of being number 2!" he pointed one finger when referring to his old friend, and another one when he mentioned himself.

Unknown to anyone else besides Ichigo was that Yamcha and Puar had heard all of this, and they were in shock from what they were seeing. Both of them were hiding behind a wall, close to where the others were. "I don't believe it, I didn't think this kid could befriend the Ox King this quickly!" Yamcha exclaimed with a quiet voice so that he couldn't be spotted.

Oolong fell down on the ground onto his knees, with a look of disbelief shown in his face. "That explains how Ichigo is so strong…"

Bulma felt as though that her body was about to give out. Sure she's seen the kid fight, but to learn where all of that actually came from just made it mindblowing. "Screw that, I just can't believe that perverted Turtle Hermit is that great of a person…"

"Alright!" Ox King smashed his fist on his other hand, now remembering the emergency of the situation. "That's enough talk of the good ol' days. There is something important I must ask you, boy."

"What is it?" the previous anger that Ichigo felt was all but subsided to his mind. He felt more calm now.

"Thanks to some information I received lately, there is a very powerful item that Master Roshi has in his possession called the Banjo Fan. This item is so powerful that it's capable of wiping out all the flames in this place!" the Ox King put both his hands together in a pleading matter to the young child before him. "Do you think you could use the Flying Nimbus to get the Fan for me?"

Ichigo nodded. That didn't seem to be a problem. Though something felt odd. "Sure. However… if I do this, do you think you could do something for me then?" he asked, not forgetting that he was after the Dragon Ball.

"Hmmm?" the Ox King seemed curious about this. What could the boy possibly want? He figured if he's able to ride the Nimbus Cloud then he wouldn't ask for anything back. Though considering the current situation, the king did suppose it was fair for a trade. "Of course. And what is it that you want?"

"My _friends_ and I are looking for this." Ichigo then showed him the 4 star Dragon Ball was on him. "So I was wondering if you had something like this?"

"Ah, yes!" the Ox King already recognized what this was. "I think I have one just like that in my castle! Of course you can have it!"

"Yay!" Bulma cheerfully exclaimed.

"We can live!" Oolong felt as though he wanted to cry in happiness.

On the other side, Yamcha and Puar were surprised by the shapes of the Dragon Ball, having this be their first time seeing it. "That's what a Dragon Ball looks like? I thought it would look a lot bigger than that…" Yamcha commented.

"Alright, I'm about to head off." Ichigo climbed up on the Nimbus cloud and was ready to take off to find the old master.

However the Ox King stopped him again. "Wait! There's just one more thing!" Ichigo turned back to see what the giant wanted now. "I didn't think it would become this easy to solve. So yesterday I sent my only daughter, Chi-Chi, to find Master Roshi and get the Bansho Fan for him, but I haven't seen her since then! I'm worried if something might have happened to her! Please, boy, find my Chi-Chi for me!"

"Chi-Chi…?" Ichigo was honestly stunned by this. Not because of the fact she was the Ox King's daughter, far from it. It was the fact he would actually get to see her in person. And if he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Yes! She's a bit timid, but she's a sweet girl!" the Ox King then clapped his hands together, as if getting an idea. "I know! If you can bring her home safely, you can even make her your bride!"

"What?!" Ichigo had a shade of red on him. The mere thought of that actually happening was just ludicrous, especially at his young age. Was something like that even legal? Wait, if this time period was what he thought it was, shouldn't Chi-Chi still be a child? "Hey, let's not get crazy here, I think I'm just gonna stick to finding her! Leave any marriage out!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Alright, alright…" the Ox King put both his hands in front. "Just find my daughter. Here's a picture to let you know what she looks like." he pulled out a picture from his clothes, and demonstrated a full clean view of what his daughter looked like.

Well Ichigo was correct about Chi-Chi's age in this period judging from the clothes she was wearing and how young she looks. So any chances of marrying her were out of the question. Especially if her adulthood would result in how she was like in Z and Super. "Alright, I'll do my best to find her." Ichigo promised.

"Wow! All things considered, she actually looks pretty good!" Oolong exclaimed. He expected her to look something like the Ox King, but his expectations have been exceeded.

Yamcha and Puar were able to see the picture of the Ox King's daughter, and seeing how she actually looks made the bandits bulge their eye sockets out as they gained panicked looks on their faces, remembering the girl they met earlier. "Iiiee!" both bandits screeched to themselves.

"Th-That girl, the one that you knocked out earlier, Yamcha…" Puar became greatly concerned.

Yamcha's mouth kept twitching. "Th-That was the Ox King's one and o-only daughter!"

* * *

Yamcha and Puar managed to get in their car without getting detected, and travelled as fast as possible to get to Ox King's daughter first before Ichigo could. They have been going on the road to get to the same location they got to before.

"Puar, next time I manage to smack the daughter of some huge giant, please stop me!" Yamcha exclaimed, nervousness and panic sweeping into his tone. They kept on riding until they managed to spot Chi-Chi. "Look, there she is!" the teenager pointed with his finger, seeing that she was still lying on the ground.

"Uh-oh, she hasn't moved a muscle!" Puar pointed out, noticing that the girl was still in the same position she got in before.

Yamcha got more panicked, as he stopped the car and immediately jumped out to get by the girl's side as he began to rock her body back and forth. "Hey, kid, wake up! Come on, you can't be dead!" he sided his head closer, seeing that Chi-Chi was still breathing. "Oh, thank Kami! She's still breathing!"

"Unnnn…" Chi-Chi groaned, as she regained her consciousness. Seeing who it was that woke her up, she immediately reacted by staying away once recognizing the same man who knocked her out. She was ready to blast him with a laser.

"W-Wait!" Yamcha waved his hands in front to stop the girl from shooting him again. "Don't shoot, Chi-Chi! I'm a friend!"

Chi-Chi was shocked by this. How did this stranger know her name when she never gave it away? "Wait, how do you know my name is Chi-Chi?" she asked in confusion.

He couldn't believe he was about to do this. But if it meant not dying by the hands of Ox King then it better be worth it. Yamcha waved the bangs of his hair in a melodramatic style. "Oh, well let's just say I'm a secret admirer of yours. I didn't want to hurt you earlier, but you left me no choice." well he wasn't really wrong on that one. He could see that he got her attention, so it was working. Yamcha continued by turning behind while still keeping eye contact on the girl. "If you really wanna know the truth, my darling, I'm in love with you! Ever since I first laid my eyes on you!" he didn't need to turn around to see that Puar was staring at him awkwardly about this.

Chi-Chi's face turned to a furious shade of red, as she clasped her hands on her face, not believing what she was hearing right now. "Wow! You're in love with me?! Really?!"

Yamcha had his back turned so that Chi-Chi couldn't see an annoyed expression on him. "W... Well… yes." he barely managed to get those words out of his mouth. He almost couldn't believe the naivety of this girl. "I truly am… in love with you." man, why couldn't this be so easy with other girls his age?

"R-Really?! A-Are you telling the truth?"

"Just look into my face!" Yamcha turned around to face the girl again. "I truly am serious! See?!" he then proceeded to show a smile, but for a moment he forgot about the missing tooth he had.

"Oh my! You have a tooth missing on your face." Chi-Chi made a giggle. "It makes your face look funny up close."

Yamcha turned around to seeth in anger at the blow the girl made on his pride. It was then that Puar came in. "Remember the Ox King, Yamcha! We can't screw this one up!" he whispered in his ear.

It was just then that Ichigo was seen in the skies, flying with his Nimbus cloud as he started to approach the location from where they were at. Yamcha saw this, and he cursed to himself for being too late. "Ah, shit. Why does not that surprise me." he wouldn't be able to beat Ichigo in a fight right now, so with that said Yamcha and Puar got to their car to get away.

"You know, you're the first boy who said who loves me." Chi-Chi turned her back on Yamcha, not noticing what he was doing. "I actually read this magazine where two people who love each other go on things called dates. A-And then they get to hold each other's hands…" she then put her hands on her face to hide the embarrassed pool she had. "Ooohhhhh! I'm so embarrassed!" she furiously shook her head back and forth. Chi-Chi then heard a car engine starting to run, making her turn around to see Yamcha and Puar getting away. "What the… where is he going? I wonder if it's because he left embarrassed as well?"

It was just at that moment that Ichigo arrived at the scene, his new cloud stopping just to see Chi-Chi was below from where he was at. _'Well, here goes nothing.' _Ichigo thought to himself as he went by lower. Well he would get to talk to Chi-Chi for the first time. Though he supposed it wouldn't be so bad. She was still just a kid. "Hey!" he exclaimed loudly enough for the girl to turn around in surprise to look at him, all while Ichigo set the cloud much lower to the point he was just barely higher than her. "Your name is Chi-Chi, right?"

"Yes, I am?" Chi-Chi nodded in confusion. "But I don't know who you are. You're the second boy who knows my name, but I never told them." she then made a shout as she pointed her finger at the boy with the cloud. "Did you come here to say you love me too?!"

"What?!" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance from this. Where did she even get to that conclusion? Was she always like that as a kid? Alright, just calm down. "I don't even know how you thought of something like that, but no, I didn't come here just to say some words like that." he took a breath to himself. "Look… your father sent me here to find you just so I could help you find Master Roshi to get the Bansho Fan."

"Really?!" Chi-Chi put her hands together and gently clenched, her face becoming filled with hope. "That's so sweet of you!"

"I can't exactly leave you here by yourself, so I would have to take you with me." Ichigo stepped forward to give Chi-Chi more space. "Just hop on here."

Chi-Chi seemed skeptical of this. "Wait… you mean I can actually get to fly on that cotton candy-looking cloud without falling?"

Ichigo shrugged from this. "You get used to it. Though you would need to have a pure heart to get on it."

"Really? That's all?" Chi-Chi was surprised. "That should be easy. When your dad is the Ox King, you always have to behave well."

Chi-Chi then started to climb on the cloud, albeit with some difficulty to do so. Ichigo saw the struggle she put on as he only turned his head around. "Uh… you need some help?" Ichigo asked.

Chi-Chi saw the tail that Ichigo had, so she went to grab it as hard as she could. This in turn took Ichigo in complete shock, yelling out in pain. "Alright, I'm ready now!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she managed to climb on the cloud now.

Ichigo didn't answer, but instead fell down on the ground. Chi-Chi noticed this, and was confused by what happened. "Are you alright?"

"Why the hell did you just grab onto my tail?" Ichigo groaned, as he started to get up again. "I could have just given you a hand…"

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Oh you have no idea how much I hate that. Whenever someone grabs that, I feel like all my strength disappears. If I had a choice to cut off my tail without causing myself pain, I would do that in a heartbeat." Ichigo got on the cloud again, but honestly the pain he felt on his butt felt numb with how long he sat on the damn thing. "Let's just go…"

The Flying Nimbus took off soaring in the air, the next destination to find where Master Roshi was at. However, Yamcha and Puar heard the conversation between the two as they hid behind bushes.

"Well, well, this is great news to hear!" Yamcha exclaimed, having a smirk latched onto his face. "It seems this kid does have a weak point after all!"

"Now we can beat him for sure!" Puar commented before looking back at Yamcha. "But wait, shouldn't we follow them?"

"There's no need for that. The kid would eventually come back to get the sixth Dragon Ball from the castle. And once they get the 7th ball, we'll just start trailing after them again. When they gather all 7 Dragon Balls, I'll just steal all of them with my Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha exclaimed once more, feeling quite proud of his plan.

* * *

"Come on… it's gotta be here somewhere…" Ichigo kept tilting his head around to see nothing but the ocean as he and Chi-Chi travelled to find the location on where Roshi was. They have been travelling out for a while now. _'I've seen how the island looks multiple times, I know I should be going to the right place. Or unless I'm somehow not? Ah geez, getting lost is about the last thing I need right now.' _

He then heard Chi-Chi giggling to herself from behind. Ichigo turned his head to see just what it was about. "What are you giggling about?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really…" Chi-Chi giggled again, hiding her embarrassed face with her hands. "Just thinking about some cute boys I met today…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes over this, clearly not interested to hear any thoughts she had whatsoever. "Whatever." he turned his attention back to the oceans. "Man this place is huge... I feel like I should go ask for some directions." it was just then that he spotted a dolphin popping out through the water. "Hey! Excuse me!" Ichigo called out, which got the dolphin's attention. "You know someone by the name of Master Roshi who lives somewhere here?"

"Master Roshi?" the dolphin actually began talking, something that took Chi-Chi by surprise. "Yeah, he lives on a tiny island way over there!" it pointed with its finger.

"Alright, thank you!" Ichigo said, before his Nimbus went flying off to the direction the dolphin pointed out.

"Huh, you don't see dolphins like that everyday…" Chi-Chi commented.

The two kids kept travelling upon until they could see a small island with a house on it. Ichigo smiled as he was able to recognize it immediately. "Hey, I think that might be the place!" Chi-Chi pointed with her finger.

"It's gotta be." Ichigo replied back, as the cloud travelled onwards until he could get a clear view on Master Roshi and Turtle from outside the Kame House. "Hey, old man!" the boy greeted him.

Roshi was caught by surprise from the unexpected visit he was given with. He was out cleaning out the dirty trash that landed on the sand until this just happened. "Well, well! I'm surprised to see you again so soon! Come on down!" the old man greeted him back.

"Uh…" Chi-Chi gained a skeptical look. "So, this is the great Master Roshi?" it was clearer there was doubts with her, as she hadn't expected him to be someone so old.

Ichigo got off the uncomfortable cloud, much to his relief, and so did Chi-Chi. "On a quick note in case I forget, have you still finished that magic carpet I asked about?" Ichigo asked.

Roshi scratched his bald head before remembering what the boy meant. "Ah, the carpet! You made it just in time. I finished patching up all the flames that were on it. You should be able to ride it now."

Ichigo was pleased by this. That was a relief. Now he wouldn't have to ride on that uncomfortable cloud anymore. "That's great to hear."

"Though…" Roshi looked at the Nimbus cloud. "I'm still surprised with how hard it is for you to ride Nimbus. I thought for sure you would have gotten along just fine."

"Well I guess it was never meant to be." Ichigo shrugged, not caring much if he wasn't fully pure of heart or whatever.

Roshi then casted a glance at Chi-Chi, who seemed to be confused as to what the two were talking about. "Hey, kid." Roshi remarked to Ichigo. "What happened to your friend over there? I can't tell if it's me or she shrunk a little since the last time I saw her?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah! I remember her boobs being more… boiiiiing!" Roshi kept moving his hands back and forth from his chest, using the metaphor for the boobs. "More boingy! Like this!"

"Uh…" from the corner of his eye, Ichigo could see that Chi-Chi was completely flustered by this. He couldn't blame her. "I think you're misunderstanding. That girl was Bulma. This one here is Chi-Chi. She's the Ox King's daughter."

Roshi was surprised by this. "The Ox King's daughter?!" he then turned around and walked away from the two, as if contemplating on something. "Ox King, huh… I haven't heard from him in awhile. I remember when I used to train that little guy… though it has been some time since I've last been in contact with him. I did hear he got a daughter, but I didn't think that was her. Yeah, I remember when…"

At this point, Roshi seemed to be rambling, focusing more so on himself rather than the kids behind him. Chi-Chi got close to Ichigo as she began to whisper to him. "Hey… are you sure that old man really is Master Roshi?" she asked in skepticism.

Ichigo nodded. "As hard as it is to believe it, he's the real deal. I know he may look like a fragile old man, but he does have tricks up his sleeves."

Chi-Chi still had doubts. "Well, we'll just see about that." she took a couple of steps forward, putting her hands on the axe shaped weapon as she was ready to throw that. "Before I believe he's a real martial arts master, he's gonna have to prove it."

"Uh…" Ichigo was hesitant. "I'm not sure if that's necessary."

"Well if he really is Roshi, he should have no problem dodging this!" Chi-Chi released her axe weapon and launched it at high speeds at Roshi.

Roshi still seemed to continue his rambles. "—It took some hard work, but it eventually paid off." he was gonna continue on, but he sensed some vibrations in the air coming right behind him. Roshi quickly turned around so he would be able to deflect the object that came at him with his staff. What he didn't expect however, was that the object cut right through his wooden staff and lodged into his head.

Ichigo just looked at this with a gaped mouth, not expecting this to happen. He saw Roshi holding onto his lodged head as he clenched his teeth, looking as though he tried not to scream. But he did it anyway. "AAAAAHHHH!" Roshi screamed out as he clutched his head in pain.

"Are you alright?!" Turtle asked in concern for his master.

"I knew it!" Chi-Chi exclaimed with an accusing finger at the old man. "You aren't the real Master Roshi! Now tell us who you really are!"

_'She just saw him taking that blow head on and is still alive, yet she still doesn't believe him?' _Ichigo thought with a sweat drop coming from the back of his head.

"You idiot!" Roshi yelled at Chi-Chi as he got close to her, looking down at her height. "No-one could have possibly dodged that so close like that so quickly! Not even me!"

"Then show me proof that you are the real Master Roshi!" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Here!" Roshi suddenly put a card through his clothing, showing them a license. "It says so on this drivers license!"

Chi-Chi clasped her hands on her head, recoiling back in shock now that she saw proof in front of her. "Oh no! I just did something horrible!" she then started to pull back the weapon on Roshi's head. "Please forgive me!" Chi-Chi yanked the axe out of Roshi's head, now starting to make it bleed. "I really tend to jump to conclusions a lot!"

"Crazy kid…" Roshi mumbled under his breath.

Roshi then went to his house so he could get something to treat the bleeding from his head. He came back rather quickly with a bandage on his head. "Anyway, you mind telling me what are you doing here?"

"Oh, right…" Ichigo scratched his new hair, as he was still trying to get used to the style it had. "We came here because of the current situation in Fire Mountain. We need the Bansho Fan to extinguish them since the Ox King isn't capable of coming back to his castle." he explained.

Roshi hummed his beard. "Flames on Fire Mountain? I heard about those. If it's for the Bansho Fan you're looking for, it should definitely be able to extinguish them. First swing causes a strong wind hurricane, the second swing brings rain clouds, and the third swing brings downpours." the old master explained its abilities. "I should still be able to have it in my possession. If the situation is that bad, then I guess I could let you borrow it

"That's great!" Chi-Chi exclaimed in joy. Finally she and her father can return to their castle.

Ichigo on the other hand seemed rather skeptical about this. He certainly didn't remember the Bansho Fan very well, but he did know that wasn't what caused him to stop Fire Mountain. Wasn't it Roshi himself that put them out?

"Although… before I do… " Roshi looked over at Ichigo. ''Boy, you mind coming here for a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

Ichigo was confused by this, but nevertheless he complied by following where Roshi was leading, which was just on the corner side of the house. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ichigo asked with his arms crossed.

"Well since I met you, I didn't really have a chance to talk to you personally, and I thought this would be a good time while it lasts." Roshi said, holding his broken cane on the ground while the boy looked more confused. "At first I was a bit skeptical when I first saw you, but with that hair and the tail you have, I think my suspicions have been confirmed. You're Gohan's grandson, and your name is Karna, correct?"

Ichigo only nodded in confirmation, but he didn't get what was the deal. "Yeah, I am. What about it?" he asked, trying to make his tone more polite. "And yeah, that's my name. At least the one my grandpa gave me. I have another one that goes by Ichigo."

Roshi made a smile. "I'll just call you with what your grandpa called you. I just wanted to make sure. I tend to make sure to keep contact with my students, former or not." he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll help you with the Bansho Fan. It's the least I can do for my student's grandson."

Ichigo was somewhat surprised by this. But nonetheless he smiled back. The old man may have been one hell of a pervert, but he did seem believable to be the man that trained his grandpa. "Thank you for this."

Ichigo and Chi-Chi waited outside for Roshi to get the Bansho Fan so they could put out the flames. However, it was taking Roshi a little too long to get it as he seemed to be searching it all over his house. Ichigo was not liking this whatsoever.

"This is really strange…" Roshi said, as he peeked his head over the windows, with them being open the entire time. "Hey, Turtle, do you remember where I put that Fan?" he asked his trusted companion.

"Didn't you use it as a tablecloth that one time when we ate hotpot?" Turtle replied almost immediately.

Roshi dropped his jaw, now remembering the last time he used it. "Wait, that was the Bansho Fan?!" he slapped his bald head, now feeling like a fool that he threw away something that important. And now it came back to bite him. "Dear me, all I did was spill some Wonton soup and it got all dirty, so I threw it away!"

Silence emitted around the group, with Ichigo and Chi-Chi having dead panned expressions at the Turtle Hermit. "You have got to be kidding me…" Ichigo murmured, facepalming at the news.

Chi-Chi began to have tears coming down from her eyes, now feeling devastated at what may have been their last hope at returning to the castle. "Aaaaaan!" she bawled her eyes out. "Now we can't put out the fire."

"Well that's just great." Ichigo bluntly commented. "We don't have all the Dragon Balls to wish the flames away either."

"Enough already!" Roshi exclaimed, nearly taking the kids by surprise, well more so to Chi-Chi. "If that's how things are gonna be, then I'll just go to Fire Mountain and put out the flames myself!"

This got Ichigo's interest. "You can do that?" he asked with his arms folded.

"Of course I can!" Roshi exclaimed with enthusiasm as he pumped his fist in the air. "There's nothing that Master Roshi can't do! But first, I gotta get some spare clothing!" he said, right before Roshi went to find some other clothes to wear.

The kids, along with Turtle, waited for the old man to come back until he was done changing. They didn't have to wait long at all before he came back outside, wearing a shade of black sunglasses and thicker layers of long sleeved clothing.

"Uh…" Ichigo was somewhat confused by the change. "Why exactly did you have to change?" he asked.

"Hehe…" Roshi scratched the long white beard with a smirk shown on him. "What can I say? If I'm gonna put out those flames, I might as well look good while doing it!"

"Alright?" A sweat drop appeared at the back of Ichigo's head. "Anyway, we should take off right now. We gotta put out those flames."

"And since I can't ride the Flying Nimbus anymore, I'll have to use something else. I know just the thing." Roshi stepped outside once more before he pointed his cane at the sky. "Come to me, magic carpet!"

They waited for a few seconds before a flying carpet was seen coming down from the skies. It went toward Roshi before it stopped to stop as it went next to his side all while it continued to float. "There you are." Roshi said, as he got on the cloud. He looked over at Ichigo. "Hop in."

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. He jumped at the flying brown carpet as he sat next to Roshi. "Wait, but what about this thing?" Chi-Chi asked, pointing at Nimbus. "Aren't you gonna be using that one?"

"You can use it yourself." Ichigo answered her. "Don't worry, you won't fall on it if your heart is pure. The Nimbus and I don't really get along with one another. You have better chances at using it than I do."

"Well… alright…" Chi-Chi was rather hesitant on going with the cloud that moved at incredible speeds, but she trusted the boy's word as she climbed on the cloud by herself this time.

And so, all three of them began to travel back to the Fire Mountain so they could finally put a stop to the flames.

* * *

"What?! He didn't have the Bansho Fan?!" the Ox King was in a state of panic. His daughter finally returned to him, to which he became overjoyed and relieved of seeing his daughter alive. But when she delivered the news of Master Roshi losing what may have been their only hope at stopping the flames, it shocked him to say the least.

"That's right." Chi-Chi nodded in confirmation. "But he then said he was going to take out the fire himself."

"Kid... I don't know what to tell you, but I think it's funny you actually believe something like that." Oolong remarked with snicker, with the entire news just sounding ridiculous to him.

Chi-Chi then looked up to the sky, and she saw a familiar sight before her. "There they are now!" she pointed her finger from up above.

Everyone looked up to see a magical carpet flying by above their heads. The people on that thing were Roshi and Ichigo, as they passed by everyone else who looked to be awestruck, to which Ichigo got amused by the looks on everyone's faces. Ichigo got off the carpet before he landed down. Roshi had done the same thing, though he made his landing a little more dramatic by making several flips before landing on the ground, putting his hands behind his back as well.

Ox King started running to his former master in front of him. He couldn't describe the joy he felt at seeing Master Roshi after so long. "Master Roshi! It's really you!" he exclaimed in joy, and not forgetting to show respect to the man who trained him, he bowed before him.

Roshi looked over at the flames that set ablaze upon the mountain. He had to say, that was one large flame. "So these are the flames of Fire Mountain, eh? That's quite the fire there."

"Uhm... Master Roshi, are you sure you can put out the entire fire?" the Ox King asked, looking up to his smaller master.

Roshi looked back at his former student, giving the giant a stern glare behind the black sunglasses. "First, I'll have a word with you real quick." Roshi put his staff down, having the pointy staff from below hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. "Ox King, it's been more than a few years since the last time we met each other. And since then, I haven't been hearing good things about you. In order to protect the treasure you gathered, you resorted to killing a number of people to do so."

"Y-Yes, Master! It is everything as you say it is!" Ox King admitted without any hesitation, as he bowed his head in shame, refusing to look at his master in the eyes now. "I am so embarrassed at myself! I let greed take me over! But none of that matters anymore! I give you my word, once this is all over, I will throw all my treasures as a punishment!"

Roshi got a sweat drop at the back of his head. "Wait, hold on now, let's not get crazy here. I didn't mean you had to throw everything away. It would be a waste if you did that."

"And here I thought I've seen everything…" Oolong murmured, not believing what he was looking at. The Ox King, a man that was feared by many across the world, was bowing to some old man and begging for forgiveness.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were speechless by this. Seeing an imposing figure such as the Ox King bowing and begging to someone was the last thing they'd expect him to do. Especially from Chi-Chi's viewpoint.

"So…" Roshi looked back at the enormous flames again. "You mean to tell me that you're not able to put this out by yourself? I'm not gonna lie, the fact you're not able to put a mere fire of size like that is just pathetic. I guess this old man will have to show you how it's done."

Ichigo became a little worried by this. He was starting to remember this. Roshi would have resorted to using his buffed form in order to put put out the flames, but as a result it put a lot of damage on the Ox King's castle. Granted they were able to repair it back later on, but he still didn't want to cause any damage if Roshi went overboard.

It was already too late, as Roshi hopped on top of a broken pile of a pillow, as he already took off his Turtle Shell and his cane. He remained his ground firmly, glaring at the flames before him. It's been too long since he last tested himself. He wanted to know at the current shape he was at. And he would have to say this was a good time as any.

Roshi put his hand forward while retracting his other arm back as he crouched down. He gritted his teeth as he began to concentrate to gather all the energy within him. Everyone from behind him was in awe at what he was doing.

"This is it! This is the Master's Kamehameha!" Ox King exclaimed in excitement at seeing this technique again from his master, getting goosebumps in doing so.

Ichigo was interested to see this himself. He's seen Kamehameha many times throughout the show, but seeing it like this in action was making him quite excited, as if though he was a little kid again.

Behind from everyone else, Yamcha and Puar have been hiding together inside a broken down house, their destination being close to where everyone else was. They continued to watch Master Roshi, whose body was covered by a faint outflow of energy.

"W-What's he doing?!" Puar asked, as was shaking in fear from what the old man was doing. "I-I think w-we should get out of here!" he warned Yamcha, so they could run for their lives while they had the chance.

"Wait a minute… I heard of this technique. The Kamehameha, was it?" Yamcha felt his body shaking up, but it was less noticeable than Puar's. He couldn't turn his eyes away from this. "It's a technique that allows you to concentrate energy in one's body and expel it all at once." he continued to grip on any object, whether he was aware of this or not did not matter to him, as he continued to watch what may be a once in a lifetime event. "But… to think that I'd see it with my own eyes…"

"Ka…Me… " Roshi cupped his hands together. "Ha... Me…" he began to draw them back as they rested on his side, concentrating to gather all the energy to a single point between his cupped hands. With the pose he crouched down, his shoulders were between his head as well. Energy began to gather between his hands, with Roshi making sure to keep it where it was. "HAAAAAAA!" he screamed, as he thrusted his hands forward to release a powerful whitish-blue beam towards Fire Mountain.

A powerful white field of light surrounded the mountain, as if it preventing anyone to see the damage that caused when the Kamehameha clashed against the fiery flames. This only lasted for about a few seconds before it died down, letting everyone see what happened. When they did, practically all of them stood in disbelief at what they just saw.

Roshi climbed back down from the wall he was on, getting on the ground as he withdrew a heavy set of breaths. That energy blast took everything he had in his normal from to get rid of the flames, or at least hoping he did so. "Phew…" Roshi's hands got onto his knees so he could have some energy back.

"M-Master…" Ox King pointed his finger at the mountain. The once powerful flames that lasted for an entire decade have now been finally extinguished. "The fire… it's gone!" he exclaimed, along that he noticed that his castle was still in one piece.

"Hm?" Roshi looked from behind to see that the flames were indeed gone from his blast. He then looked above to see sun shining down onto the place, making the atmosphere in here more peaceful than it had been just a few minutes ago. "Huh, well I'll be…" he remarked. "I guess I'm not as rusty as I thought."

Roshi put back his Turtle Shell and grabbed his cane to walk back to the others. "Thank you for putting the fire out, master." Ox King said, thanking his master for accomplishing a task that he failed to do many times before.

"You don't have to thank me. I only regret that I didn't help out sooner." Roshi replied.

Wanting to repay some sort of debt, the large giant decided to give him an offer. "Wait, master, how about you live with us in the castle?" he asked.

Roshi shook his head in refusal. "That won't be necessary. It's easier to live by myself. And believe me, you wouldn't want an old coot like myself in your place."

"Hey, old man. That move you just pulled… you think you can teach me how to make it be like that?" Ichigo asked, seeing what Roshi did made him want to increase his strength. He wanted to go back to the level he used to be at in his previous life, or probably far greater if this new life of his would go down like how he thought it would.

Roshi chuckled, being amused by the boy's proposal. "Well, maybe if you did learn the Kamehameha I might just accept it. Though a fair warning, it would take you at least 50 years to learn that."

Ichigo quirked his eyebrows from this. "Really? That's it? Well in that case that's gonna take a few seconds." he said, having a smirk.

Roshi became confused by this. He saw the boy participating the same stance he just used moments prior. "Kame…" he uttered the words as he began to summon a ball of energy as he cupped his hands, but he had his back turned to focus on a particular broken down house. "Hame…" he thrusted his hands as he fired off the same beam of energy, though nowhere near the same destructive capacity like with Roshi. "Ha!" the beam was fired at a house, and it travelled onward to drill through the house before it became destroyed by the impact of the blast.

Roshi was in shock by this. Along with everyone else, though the Ox King seemed more impressed rather than anything. _'I can't believe it! It took me over 50 years to learn the Kamehameha, yet this boy did it in his first try!' _he thought.

"Well I shouldn't be so surprised. He is Gohan's grandson after all…" Ox King commented.

"I can see that now more than over…" Roshi said, still trying to process what the boy just did. "Well, since you are capable of doing a Kamehameha, I suppose I could offer to teach you more at my place if you wanna come. Who knows, someday you might become stronger than me." he told Ichigo.

"Thank you, but the thing is is that I already knew how to do a Kamehameha anyway. My grandpa showed it to me once when he was still alive." Ichigo informed Roshi. "Problem was I had trouble to make it stronger. I do accept your offer. But would it be alright if I could do that after I get all the 7 Dragon Balls?"

"Sure." Roshi nodded, not seeing any problems with some waiting. "Come by when you're ready. I have all the time in the world."

"Thank you. But first…" Ichigo looked back to see the house he destroyed, along that seeing Yamcha and Puar climbing out of the rumble he caused, with both bandits spinning their eyes in a comedic matter. "I think we could have new members on our side."

"Uuuugh…" Yamcha shook his head, clearing out any stars he saw in his vision. He turned around to see where everyone else was. Needless to say, he grew afraid, as he shook Puar up to see they've been discovered. "Ah crap! Puar, wake up! We've been found out!"

"Huh?" the blue cat shook his head before turning to see what Yamcha was pointing at. He then began to panic. "Aaaahhhh!"

"Well, well, look who we have here." Ichigo crossed his arms. "I figured it was you two that were following us."

Bulma's eyes were shaped into hearts, now that she recognized Yamcha. "Hey! It's that handsome hunk again!" her fingers got coupled together. "Why, hello there! And just what are you doing here? My name is Bulma!"

"...Really?" Ichigo gave the older girl a bland expression.

"Aaahhh!" Chi-Chi pointed her finger at the bandit. "You're the boy who said that you love me!"

"What?!" Ox King was shocked by this revelation. "Is that true?!" he looked down at his daughter in confirmation.

Yamcha nervously waved his hands in defense. "Wait, uh... I-I can explain. Th-That wasn't what you thought it was about."

"Hey! How about I finish talking first?!" Ichigo exclaimed with irritation before he took a frustrated breath. "Anyway... I know you've been following us around for a while now. At first I thought if I could get rid of you again, but I thought of a better idea. How about you join me and the others to get the Dragon Balls?" he offered.

Yamcha and Puar looked back at each other in shock before looking back at Ichigo. Oolong looked at the kid like he was insane. "What?! Kid, are you nuts?! This is the guy that wanted to rob us!" the pig exclaimed.

"Oh quit overreacting." Ichigo rolled his eyes, not paying attention to Oolong. "Listen, you have 2 choices right now." he raised two of his fingers. "You join with us and nothing will happen to you, we could use more extra muscle on our side, along with your shape shifting friend over there. Your other option is to refuse, but you never follow us again. I can kick your ass anytime of the day. Besides you have me, Ox King, and Master Roshi here right now. So what's it gonna be? Oh, and don't even try any double crossing if you're willing to join us."

Yamcha gritted his teeth, having a struggle to come with the decision. But the more he thought about it, the more the monkey boy was right. If he tried to get away, no way would he be given a second chance like this. If he tried getting to his tail now, he would be asking for suicide with Ox King and Master Roshi here with him. Not to mention that pretty girl was there as well… in a bunny suit.

He made a frustrated sigh, having no other choice but to comply. "Fine. I'll join you and your little gang." he said, getting up from the rubble.

"Glad we came to an understanding." Ichigo replied.

"Yes!" Bulma cheerfully exclaimed as she jumped, being happy the handsome man would get to join them.

* * *

After Ox King came back from his castle to give the gang their Dragon Ball, they have been ready to take on their next destination to cover the final Dragon Ball. Everyone else was ready to take off with the van from Oolong's capsule. Ox King, Chi-Chi, and Roshi were standing in front

"Alright, I think that's about it. Our job is done. It's about time we head over to the next Dragon Ball. Oolong, you're driving the van again ." Ichigo ordered.

"You're not the boss of me…" Oolong grumbled, but he complied anyway as he got inside.

"Let's see…" Bulma checked her Radar to see where the next Dragon Ball could be at. "Uh… the last Dragon Ball doesn't seem to be anywhere nearby. I'll have to widen the range some more." after tweaking a little to get a longet range, Bulma could see the ball in her range. "There it is! It's at the West! Though it does look pretty far…"

"Next road is gonna be long, huh? Well alright, guess we'll have to be more patient through this one." Ichigo said, as he was about to step inside the van before Chi-Chi interrupted him.

"Hey, wait!" Ichigo turned around. "I was just wondering, were ever gonna think about me again?"

"Huh?" Ichigo was caught off guard by that one. Now he hoped that she didn't really have a crush on him like she did with Goku. He scratched his cheek, being unsure as how to respond to that. "Well… maybe?" he responded, not sure as to how he could tell her properly. He didn't really wanna hurt her feelings on accident, but at the same time he sure as hell did not have anything going for her.

"Kyaaaah!" Chi-Chi blushed as her hands covered her hands. "You didn't have to put it like that!"

"Uh… ok?" Ichigo started to get inside. "I'm just gonna leave…"

"But wait! What about your Nimbus?!" Chi-Chi asked.

Ichigo made a small smile. "It's fine, you can get to keep it if you want. I have the old man's Magic Carpet anyways, it would be more useful if more people were to be on it. Besides, this way you can think of me every time you use it."

"Aww! Thanks for that!"

After bidding farewells to everyone else, the gang started their journey to the West in search for the final Dragon Ball at hand.

"Phew, about time we're going off somewhere else." Ichigo sighed, as he sat down on a chair, with Bulma sitting next to him, who was oogling at Yamcha, which the bandit stayed away from. Ichigo looked at the clothes he wore and made a frown. He's been wearing the same clothes for days now and he hasn't even changed anything. "Hey, Bulma, you think we could stop by a shop?" he asked. "I really need a set of new clothes."

"Uh huh… Sure… go right ahead." Bulma wasn't listening to him, being too busy to oogle at Yamcha.

Ichigo sighed, seeing that she wasn't gonna listen at all. So he turned to see where Oolong was at. "Hey, Oolong! You think we could stop by a town to get some set of clothes! I need it for myself!"

"Can't you get it later?!"

"I need them!"

"Fine!" Oolong grumbled in annoyance. "I'll see where to find one!"

* * *

**If you guys liked this, please make sure to favorite, follow, and review as well. **

**Sorry this took a while to publish. It was much longer than I thought it would be. **


	6. Farewell to The Dragon Team

Ichigo and the others continued to travel on Oolong's van in search of the final Dragon Ball. They seemed to have been driving in a field of desert, with large mushroom trees shown to be everywhere where they were going.

"We're really close now, guys! Just one more Dragon Ball to go!" Bulma exclaimed as she checked on her radar while sitting on a couch. Though as of now she stopped wearing her bunny outfit, and in exchange got to a town where she buyed an Arabian outfit. It wasn't really her style, but it was far better than that horrendous outfit she previously wore.

"You know, you really are a massive coward, you know that?" Ichigo stared blankly at Oolong, knowing well that the pig could hear him. "Whenever there's even a little bit of danger, you always turn the other way and run!"

"Hey, gimme a break here, all of you just stubborn!" Oolong called out from his driver's seat. "I'm only trying to stay alive here!"

"Though that Boss Rabbit guy was really weird." Yamcha commented, sitting somewhere else farther than Bulma. "Any direct contact you make with him and you're good as done when you turn into a carrot."

"Yeah but the defense behind that is laughably easy. I mean all you need is some long ranged weapon, or any tool to have to hit him with instead of your fist." Ichigo shrugged off as he held a paper bag with him. "It's really that simple. But hey at least I got the clothes I needed."

"Still, that was a little brutal when you sent that rabbit through a wall with your Power Pole." Bulma commented, remembering the sounds of the walls being crashed through. There were injuries placed on the Boss Rabbit, but nothing too awful, just that he was sent unconscious.

"Nah, I only taught that self centered prick a lesson. I'm pretty sure he won't be stupid enough to bother people again with the beating he got. Then again it wasn't even that bad." Ichigo shrugged off.

"Say, I've been meaning to ask you guys something. I know that the Dragon Balls can grant all kinds of wishes and all, but what exactly did you guys want?" Oolong asked from the driver's seat.

"Hohoho, I never told anyone about this, did I?!" Bulma giggled as her face went red from the excitement. It made Ichigo groan as he rolled his eyes. "A perfect boyfriend! That's what I want!"

"WHAT?!" Oolong shouted in disbelief, trying not to turn around to look at Bulma as his jaw dropped. "A BOYFRIEND?!"

"Of course!" Unknown to Bulma, Yamcha was also in shock from the wish. "What's wrong with that?"

"We're risking our lives to help with this, and you're gonna go ahead to waste a single wish on some fucking boyfriend?!" Oolong replied back.

"What?! You take that back!" Bulma was insulted by this as she glared at Oolong. "You wouldn't really understand it anyways!"

"A boyfriend…?" Yamcha repeated that word, being in shock from the realization, albeit being disappointed as well. "Man, I don't think even my wish is that bad. All I wanted was to get rid of my fear of women."

Unbeknownst to the gang, there was someone standing over on top of a mushroom tree. It was Mai who was standing there as she watched the van driving by. It was a good thing she sent that cyborg bird to track where the Dragon Balls were with them. "Emperor Pilaf, we're currently at point Ho-15. There is only a single van driving through" Mai informed him with a walking talkie in her hand.

_"Excellent! That must be the one! Proceed with the plan!" _Pilaf called back on talkie.

"Understood." Mai nodded before she went on to contact Shu next. "Shu, can you see the van?"

_"Yeah, I can see it right up ahead!" _Shu replied back.

Back with the gang, they were now shown to be still passing the road, with Bulma and Oolong now arguing with one another. "Bulma, I'm going to ask you nicely this time: Can you please reconsider your wish? Surely you must have something that's better than anything to have a stupid boyfriend. Can't there be anything else that can be split between all of us? Like have all the gold riches in the world!" Oolong exclaimed.

"Oh well thank you very much for your criticism, Oolong, but I'll pass!" Bulma rebuked. "It's funny to hear you say that, considering not once have you come in useful the entire time!"

_'Oh brother, they're not gonna stop at all…' _Ichigo thought to himself, not bothering to listen to their petty skirmish as he moved away from Bulma, sitting on the opposite side.

"Uh, hey kid…" Ichigo looked boredly at Yamcha. "Aren't you gonna stop them?" Yamcha pointed at the two arguing.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at the window instead. "Why bother? Let them settle with their own shit. This has nothing to do with me in the first place." he answered.

Ichigo widened his eyes when he saw a rocket heading straight for them. It was then that he jumped right through the window, leaping towards the rocket. Ichigo went ahead to try and kick the rocket away, but the contact he made with it exploded, sending Ichigo hurling away from the van as he kept rolling over on the ground.

"Ow… that one stinged." Ichigo managed to get up, rubbing his leg in doing so. "Just what the hell was that?" he asked himself as he saw the van stupidly stopping driving. "Why the hell did they stop?!" it was then that another rocket shot against the van, which destroyed the van as it became split in two. "Oh shit!" Ichigo started running after the van to check and see if everyone was alright. He saw a strange mechanical robot hopping over to the van and getting inside.

It took Ichigo seconds to reach the van, and by that time he saw the same robot from before taking away a large briefcase with its mechanical hands. He had a bad feeling on the briefcase that was being stolen, but he first made sure to check if everyone was alright. To his relief they were, as they were just blown away from the force. And along that, his bag was still safe as well and wasn't damaged.

"You guys alright?" Ichigo asked.

"N-Nevermind that right now!" Yamcha exclaimed as he managed to get up outside the van. "That thing just stole our Dragon Balls! You gotta get them back!"

"He's right! That creep can't take them at all! He shouldn't have gone too far!" Bulma exclaimed, pointing over at the direction where the robot went.

Something felt slightly familiar about this. Nevertheless, Ichigo did just that. He called forth the Magic Carpet just so he could find whatever took the Dragon Balls with them. As he was flying in mid air with the carpet, Ichigo could swear he did feel a human presence nearby when they were driving earlier. Actually if he did focus, he could feel two presences, human ones for that matter. Ichigo went after the sources, but somehow they were getting farther away from him.

By the time Ichigo got to where the two of them were at before, he could see the same machine he saw before. Unfortunately, whoever the two were they have long since gotten away. And the machine itself was left open. "Shit, looks like I didn't make it in time. Bulma is not gonna be happy about this one…" Ichigo told himself before he started flying back to where everyone else was at.

"I just hope that Ichigo is able to get those Balls back…" Bulma muttered to herself as she kept pacing with her arms folded in worry. "But damn it, I should have known it was gonna be like that."

"What do you mean?" Puar asked in confusion.

"I mean that out of all the people in the world, we can't possibly be the only ones that know the existence of the Dragon Balls. There have to be other people that know about it as well, it was written in an old book after all…" Bulma answered.

It was then that Ichigo came back in everyone's view as he rode on the carpet before he landed on the ground. "Bad news, I wasn't able to make it in time. The Dragon Balls in that briefcase were taken."

Hearing this piece of information made Bulma bend to her knees, having a devastated look on her face. "Ahhhh! It's all over now! They have all the Dragon Balls now, maybe even the last one! My wish of a perfect boyfriend is all gooooone!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes over this. "You're such a drama queen. Calm the hell down already, I still have 2 more Dragon Balls with us." he pointed over to the bag that was tied to his hip.

Bulma shot her eyes wide when she looked over at the other small bag that Ichigo had with him. Hearing this immediately boosted up her confidence as she got up and started laughing. "Hahahaha! Those fools! They forgot to take a few, like they actually thought they could outsmart us!" she boasted. "We can find out where they are with my Dragon Radar! C'mon, let's go! I'm the one who's going to get all 7 of them in the end!"

"You're kidding, right? Where the fuck can we even go? We don't have a vehicle anymore! Hell, I don't think the kid's carpet can fit all of us on there!" Oolong exclaimed in annoyance.

"Well, uh…" Yamcha scratched his head from behind, knowing that he had to step up in this. "Actually, I still have a hovercraft with me. It might not fit all of us in it, but we should be able to improvise."

"Oh, that's great!" Bulma went ahead to hug Yamcha, making the teenage bandit blush a furious shade of red when he felt a girl touch him like this. "Of course I should have known you would have been the one to save us from this! You're just the best, Yamcha!"

Yamcha kept shaking like a leaf, feeling like he was about to lose consciousness. "Gyaaaaaah!" he let out a yell, to which Puar tried to calm his master down. Though Bulma either looked like she didn't notice or didn't care.

After managing to calm Yamcha down and splitting Bulma away from him, Yamcha managed to regain some nerve to release his capsule in his pocket to reveal a hovercraft. Yamcha got in the front seat to be a driver, with Bulma immediately copping right next to him. Puar and Oolong were at the back, and Ichigo would just be flying with the carpet right next to them.

* * *

Inside a castle that stood in the middle of nowhere in a desert, Pilaf opened up a briefcase that Shu successfully managed to bring back without so much as trouble. When Pilaf opened it up, he could see the Dragon Balls inside them that were glowing. Needless to say, he became ecstatic when seeing them, not bothering to count. "At laaaaast! I finally managed to collect all 7 Dragon Balls!" Pilaf exclaimed in joy, not knowing he only had 5 instead.

"Uh… Emperor Pilaf…" Shu tried to speak, realizing he made a mistake once he counted how many Dragon Balls were there. But Pilaf wasn't listening right now, instead he was just tiptoeing around the room in celebration. "Sire…"

"We… don't exactly have all the Dragon Balls…" Mai spoke. "There's only 5 of them."

It was then Pilaf stopped and turned around to face his minions with a devastated look on his face. "But… That can't be! Did you check everything else?!"

"We did… we only have 2 missing…" Shu replied back in nervousness.

"YOU FOOLS!" Pilaf screamed at his minions, being enraged that he was being informed about this just now. "You call yourselves agents?! Next time, make sure to actually count them before taking them!"

"We are very sorry, sire. We have no excuses for this…" Mai bowed her head in apology.

"I mean, I still think that 5 Dragon Balls are pretty good on our side…" Shu remarked.

It was then that their own Dragon Radar began to buzz, showing a signal of their location of the last remaining Dragon Balls coming right towards them. "What's this?" Mai went on to check their radar on the screen, and she made sure this was not some glitch as she fixed it earlier. "Sir, I don't know how, but the last Dragon Balls are coming towards us!" she informed.

"What?! You're kidding me!" Pilaf was shocked by this, but nevertheless he grinned like a mad man. "Our luck has turned around! It must be those same people from before! Mai, Shu, let's greet our guests with some traps installed for them!"

* * *

It had taken less than an hour for Ichigo and everyone else to make it over to the destination to where their Dragon Balls had been stolen at. When they did make it, most of them were amazed to see an enormous castle residing in the middle of a desert.

"Wow, just look at the size of that thing!" Bulma exclaimed, being impressed by the sheer size of the castle.

Yamcha was shown to be breathing heavily, now finally having space for being with a girl for the longest time. Puar came over to his master's side. "Are you okay, Yamcha?!" Puar asked in concern.

"I'm… fine…" Yamcha panted. "All I have to do is just grant my wish of getting rid of my fear of women, and then I'll finally be free of this stupid curse."

"I guess our only way to enter would have to be through the front doors." Bulma remarked as she saw the large doors in front of everyone. "Though I don't think we're gonna be let in that easily. Well, Ichigo, you're gonna force the doors open."

"Yeah, yeah, I was just about to." Ichigo already got directly in front of the doors before pushing his hands onto them. He began to budge at least one of them with force, struggling somewhat to get them open. But nevertheless he managed to do so anyway.

When he did so, he and everyone else were surprised at how dark the inside of the place. It was as if it was some small cave they were stepping in. This didn't stop most of them as they walked in anyways.

"This is nuts, it's like everything is nighttime in here." Bulma commented, looking around wherever she could, with the quiet atmosphere being unsettling.

"I think we should be careful here though. I don't think our enemy is some petty thief this time around." Yamcha remarked, looking around to see if there was something that could show up at any time.

_'With how huge this place is, there's no way someone could just let in without placing a few traps when they were the ones who stole the Dragon Balls. Although I might have a feeling who it might be…' _Ichigo thought to himself as he walked in front of everyone else, wanting to make sure if any traps were placed then he would be the one to take most of them head-on.

Ichigo turned a corner to his right side, being the only place he could turn around at. Unknown to him though, one of them accidentally stepped on a trap when a piece of the ground just disappeared in the view. There were rumbling noises heard from this until pillars shot from the ground in random patterns in an effort to crush them. Bulma crawled on the ground when one pillar came right at her. Oolong barely managed to get to another side by running, and Puar leaped backwards away. Bulma on the other hand was being pulled in the air by another pillar on the ground, and she would have been crushed if not for Yamcha, who kicked the pillar in half to save Bulma's life.

Ichigo looked up to see a pillar heading down his way before it smashed right onto his head. Ichigo grunted from this before he tried pulling it back with one arm while bringing out his Power Pole, and smacking against the pillar which got smashed in half. "Graaaaaagh!" Ichigo began to destroy all the pillars that came at him, swinging his pole at them, destroying the pieces each time he swung at them. Yamcha was doing some work as well, destroying the pillars with his bare hands, though Ichigo was doing it at a much faster rate.

After breaking most of the pillars that came at his way with his pole, Ichigo looked around to see if everyone else was still with him. Good news was that no-one was relatively harmed to begin with, and that was a relief. "You guys alright?" Ichigo asked out of concern for them.

"Just barely…" Bulma breathed as she began to get up again.

"That's it!" Yamcha bursted out of the rubble he was trapped in before, gaining a furious look. "It's time for some payback right now!"

"Oh thank you, you saved me!" Bulma exclaimed as she came to hug Yamcha, who's anger subsided just when she came in contact with him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yamcha immediately backed away from everyone else and proceeded to take deep breaths, with Puar being by his side. Bulma was only left confused by this now.

"It's safe to say there are definitely traps here, that much is obvious." Ichigo pointed out, ignoring Yamcha's outburst. "We'll have to move around more carefully."

* * *

"Nooooo! That trap didn't work!" Pilaf exclaimed in shock as he watched the camera on screen within the room he was in. "Who even designed this trap in the first place?!"

"Uh, sire…" Mai looked awkwardly at her emperor as she stood next to him. "You were the one who did that."

"Erm…" Pilaf gained a look of embarrassment as his face flushed red, knowing he was the one who made that. "Nevermind then. We still have more traps for them!"

"I don't really mean to butt in, but I hope you didn't mind if I made a modification to the next trap they're about to be in." Mai informed Pilaf.

"Hm? What modification?" Pilaf asked his agent in interest.

"You'll see soon enough…"

* * *

Ichigo and the others had their backs pressed against the walls as they leaned onto it while walking slowly, with Ichigo taking the main direction. So far they hadn't encountered any trap in the span of a few minutes, and there would most likely be a trap very soon. Ichigo already confirmed his suspicions when he saw an arrow that led them to take another path.

"The hell is this supposed to be?" Ichigo asked when looking down at the arrow.

"Is this another trap?" Oolong asked, being the last one to sneak behind the group.

"There's no way. No-one could be dumb enough to fall for something like this." Bulma commented.

"Let's just keep going and turn in another direction." Ichigo told everyone, as they still headed onwards to proceed with caution.

They saw another arrow that pointed to their left, but the others only went to the opposite side instead. They kept going at this, just so they could have a proper direction to go to. They kept turning from one point to another, until Ichigo and the others stumbled onto a dead end. Once they got there, Ichigo widened his eyes when he realized what he and the others stepped into. "Shit, it's the wrong way!" Ichigo exclaimed as he was about to head back, but by that point it was too late as a wall closed down, making everyone get surrounded with no way to get out.

"You reversed the direction of the arrows?" Pilaf gave Mai a questionable look.

"To be fair, emperor, it's a bit obvious for anyone to fall for such a simple trap." Mai rebuked.

"Normally I wouldn't like something like this without my permission, however since all of them are trapped, I'll let it slide this time." Pilaf looked back at the camera. "Finally, the last pair of Dragon Balls will be all mine!"

"Emperor Pilaf!" It was at that moment that Shu bursted in the room, seeming to be out of breath. "I checked everything in the car they came in, but I couldn't find a single Dragon Ball in it!"

"It's not there?!" Pilaf seemed to have been surprised by this before looking back at the screen. "That means that one of them must be carrying them!" he exclaimed, but the problem was he didn't know who it was that had it.

"If I were to suspect, it might appear that boy with the bag on his hand." Mai pointed over to Ichigo's bag.

* * *

Yamcha and Ichigo have been trying to break through the walls, using all their strength as they unleashed barrage of punches and kicks, Yamcha even going as far as to use his Wolf Fang Fist to break through, but all of their attempts resulted in each failure. Ichigo let his bag rest off somewhere else.

"Damn it! Nothing we do works!" Yamcha exclaimed in frustration as he rested his hands against the wall they were trapped in. "The walls are too strong!"

"You got that right, what are these things even made out of?" Ichigo clenched his fist as he saw there was no damage at all, even when he kept hitting at full strength. _'No choice. I'll have to use my Kamehameha to get us out of here.' _he thought to himself.

_"What's the matter?!" _Everyone looked over to see that a television screen popped up, and it showed Pilaf behind the screen. _"You're not finding it easy to break through my double reinforced steel walls, can you?!" _

"Who are you supposed to be?!" Bulma demanded to know.

_"I am Emperor Pilaf, and you will do as I say!" _Pilaf announced himself on the screen, which made Ichigo make a small snicker when hearing that.

"So you're the one who stole the Dragon Balls!" Bulma exclaimed.

_"Yes, this is true, but unfortunately I seem to be missing a few. I know one of you still has the 1 and 5 star ball with you! I'll make things easier for you if you hand over the balls immediately, if you do not you will surely regret it!" _Pilaf threatened them.

_'This guy looks more ridiculous in person than in the show. If I remember he did have two minions with him, one being a female and the other a dog, and I'm pretty sure all of them really sucked at their job.' _Ichigo thought to himself, not feeling the least bit threatened.

"Like hell! As if we're gonna give it to you in the first place!" Bulma got closer to the screen and gave a taunting look. "Bleeeh!"

Pilaf growled at this, being angered at someone defying him like this. _"So that's how you want to play, huh?! If you refuse to hand me over the Dragon Balls, then I will do something horribly perverted to you!" _Pilaf exclaimed before he went on to push a button, or at least what sounded like one!

Just then, a machine claw came out from above and snatched Bulma away, right before it just disappeared. Everyone else was surprised by this, while Ichigo seemed to be more so interested as to what might happen next.

* * *

"Let me go you damn thieves!" Bulma cursed out when she got to another room where Pilaf and his minions were at all while she was still trapped by the claw that snatched her away.

"You fool! I am the great and powerful Emperor Pilaf, and I will be the one to give orders around here! Now this is your last chance to tell me where the last Dragon Balls are!" Pilaf demanded to know.

Bulma only gave him the middle finger as her response. "Fuck off! Like I'd tell you anyway!"

"I see… you really wanted to be humiliated, don't you?" Pilaf began to chuckle to himself, sending shivers down his minion's spines. "Then it appears I have no choice." there was a drool that was shown on Pilaf, with Bulma looking horrified with what she thought might happen next.

"Please, Emperor, have mercy!" Shu pleaded.

Bulma shut her eyes tightly, trying to rebel by somehow turning away as much as she could. She just had to open her big mouth, and now she might get molested, or worse even raped where everyone else could see her. She was trying to embrace for the worst because of what was about to happen. And then…

… Pilaf blew a kiss on her.

Once seeing that nothing else was happening, Bulma opened her eyes and turned back to face Pilaf, who already seemed to be blushing profusely, and the minions were covering their faces with their hands to hide the embarrassment. "Huh?" Bulma was utterly confused by this action. "What was that?"

"I… I blew a kiss to you…" Pilaf kept looking up and down at Bulma and the floor beneath him. "Bet you wanna tell me where they are now, don't you!"

"S-So perverted!" Mai exclaimed.

"Don't mention it like that!" Shu exclaimed.

"Is that… all you're really capable of?" Bulma gave a puzzled look, which in turn made Pilaf look at her in disbelief. This made Bulma start laughing, realizing how ridiculous this was becoming. "Hahaha! That's seriously all you could come up with?! I mean I thought you would have stripped me nude and tried a Hero-Hero, or a Puff-Puff, or a Kyoi-Kyoi, or some Inguri-Monguri!"

"GE — GEHHH! WHAT A LASCIVIOUS WOMAN! H-HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO LIST OFF SO MANY PERVERTED THINGS?!" Pilaf quickly got to the controls just so that he could get Bulma away from him. "BEGONE WITH YOU!"

* * *

"Hehehehe…" Ichigo covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hold back his laughter as much as he could. "Ahahaha…" but it was becoming difficult to do so when seeing the absolute failure on Pilaf's "perverted" action, if you could even call it that. "Hahahaha!" he couldn't take it, and he started to burst out laughing.

"I think she might be pushing it! Otherwise he might do something really horrible!" Yamcha exclaimed in worry.

_'Well that's one big disappointment.' _Oolong thought, no longer getting excited that Bulma didn't receive any actual punishment.

"Y-You're joking right?" Ichigo still kept up his laughter, now holding his hands over his gut. "If he can't go beyond sending someone a kiss, he might as well can't do anything!" he continued to laugh out loud. That was until Bulma came back and landed down on the ground. "Though I'm curious, what did all those words mean earliest from Bulma? I only know what the Puff-Puff means, but that's about it."

* * *

"Damn it all! That girl must have some thick skin if she can't fall to any perverted attacks!" Pilaf exclaimed in anger as he clenched his fists, fuming that his trap had no effect on her to begin with.

"Emperor Pilaf, how about knocking them out with the sleeping gas and then search for the Dragon Balls?" Mai suggested.

"That's right! We could always do just that!" Pilaf then ran over to the controls. "Let's put them to sleep."

There was gas leaking from the pipes to where the television was placed at. This took out everyone by surprise, having not expected something like this to happen. Puar tried to get away from it by flying above in the air as much as he could, but the gas reached everywhere within the walls, and before long Puar was the first to be knocked out.

* * *

"W-What the hell is this gas?!" Oolong tried to run away to wherever he could so he couldn't get affected, but alas he soon passed out as well.

Soon enough, Yamcha and Bulma became affected as well and got knocked out. Ichigo remained the only one to stay awake, but even so he was losing consciousness rather quickly. "Shit…" he cursed out, trying to think of something, but by that it was already far too late as he got knocked out and just laid on the ground.

The walk that trapped them began to open, revealing Pilaf and his minions, who wore gas masks to cover their faces, though Pilaf was the only one who didn't wear it. "Hahaha!" Pilaf laughed at them. "Just look at them! They thought they could outsmart me?! Alright, now let's search where those Dragon…" Pilaf began to feel drowsy, the gas starting to affect him as well. "Dragon Ba… Ba…" he began to rub his eyes, but it became futile as he fell into his slumber as well.

"Emperor Pilaf!" Shu and Mai got to Pilaf's side once he got knocked out. "He wasn't wearing the gas mask!" Shu exclaimed the obvious.

"It's ironic he became a victim of his trap as well." Mai commented, releasing a small chuckle in doing so. "Anyway, you take the Emperor back to his chamber, I'll go look for the ball." Shu nodded his head before he began to drag Pilaf back. "Now then…"

Mai got to Oolong's side and began to search from head to toe where the Dragon Balls could be at, only to end up with nothing. She approached Yamcha's side, only to end up with the same result as the pig. Mai then got to Ichigo's side and searched on his body, but this time she felt something a little more heavy on his side. "What's this?" she wrinkled her eyebrows when she picked up on Ichigo's sag before ripping it off to reveal a 1 Star Ball. "There's one! Now to find one more, although if I remember… he did have a bag with him as well." Mai got to the said bag that got away from Ichigo, before she searched it inside. Once she got past the orange clothing, she found a 5 Star Ball there as well. "Finally, we have all 7 of them now! We can summon the Eternal Dragon!" she exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, nighttime came around, with the full moon being presented outside. Hours passed by ever since the sleeping gas was used, and the effects of it started to wear off as Pilaf managed to wake up. After being informed on successfully gaining all 7 Dragon Balls, Pilaf became ecstatic and went outside his castle to summon the Dragon in full view along with his minions joining him. Soon, the entire world would be ruled by him.

At the same time, back at Pilaf's castle, Ichigo and the others were waking up as the gas effects were wearing off. They realized soon enough that the last remaining Dragon Balls they had with them were gone, making almost everyone panic.

"We're really screwed now!" Bulma hanged her head with her hands, becoming increasingly worried by the second. "What if they already summoned the Dragon and got their wish granted?!"

"We can't be sure! Even if they did get whatever wish they wanted, we can't just stay here any longer!" Yamcha threw a desperate punch against the wall, but nothing even put a dent in it. "But these walls are too strong! Nothing we do works!"

"What did Pilaf say about the walls again? Something about being made out of double reinforced steel walls?" Ichigo asked as he looked around. "I guess there's only one way out of this, since our normal attacks don't have any effect on this thing."

"Wait, you mean your Kamehameha Wave? Of course! It's our only way out of this!" Yamcha exclaimed with some hope in his voice. "You have to hurry!"

"I was getting there!" Ichigo retorted back before he went on to strike the stance, cupping his hands together to charge the beam he was about to fire. There was no time to waste now. "Ka… me… ha… me…" the familiar sense of energy gathered between his hands was seen. Now all he had to do was expel it out now. "Ha!" he fired the blue beam of energy as he thrust his hands onwards right at the wall. The Kamehameha managed to successfully break through the wall, and though it was quite limited, Ichigo did manage to cause a hole large enough to cover the size of a person's head to their torso. "Sorry, but this is all I can do."

"That's good enough!" Yamcha quickly got the hole, and could easily peak out of the hole. He was able to see the outside, and he was relieved to know that Pilaf and his gang still didn't summon the Dragon. They still had time. "They're right there, and it looks like they're just about to summon the dragon! We still have time! Puar, do you think you can turn into some bat and fly down to steal one of the Dragon Balls?"

"Yes sir!" Puar immediately did just that as he turned into a bat before flying off through the hole.

Bulma looked over at Oolong, who was just lazily looking at all of this without a care. "Oolong, help him out already! Why are you just standing around?!"

"Huh?! Me?!" Oolong pointed to himself in confusion. "Why do I have to?!"

"JUST MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL OR ELSE I'M GOING TO SCREAM PII PII!" Bulma screamed at Oolong with an infuriating look handed to him, pressuring him to go along.

"Alright, alright already!" Oolong turned into a bat as well and filed through the hole, not wanting to provoke Bulma any further.

Soon enough, Puar and Oolong were flying as fast as they could go to get to Pilaf and his goons. "Rise, Eternal Dragon, and hear the wish of he who summons you!" Pilaf announced the commands.

After that, all the Dragon Balls that gathered together started glowing in a bright manner, and dark clouds began to appear and covered the full moon. Lighting struck the balls, which made it glow brighter than ever. Everyone stood in sheer awe at the magnificent glow of energy, even more so when a colossal pillar of yellow energy emerged right from the balls, taking the vast shape of a massive dragon.

"Uwaaa! Waaaaah!" Oolong stopped in his tracks once he saw the massive dragon right before he turned back into his normal form.

"We're too late! The Dragon's already been summoned!" Puar exclaimed, as he returned to his normal state as well.

"Holy shit! That dragon is huge!" Yamcha exclaimed in shock as he stood to look at the sheer size of the dragon.

"It's all over now! They're not gonna make it!" Bulma exclaimed, fearing that the world may very well be at that little goblin's hands.

**"Tell me your wish…" **Shenron's voice boomed as he spoke, looking down at the frightened people below him. **"I will grant any 1 wish you have." **

"M-My wish? Ah, y-yes of course, just for a second…" Pilaf backed a step away, gulping at the intimidating dragon before him. "Just let me be ready…"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Isn't there anything else we can do?!" Yamcha backed away, clenching his fists in desperation to do anything else to stop Pilaf.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. You two might wanna back off." Ichigo spoke, and the two of them split apart from one another before Ichigo maintained his stance of releasing the same wave of energy he did before. "Kame… hame… ha!" Ichigo fired the blast next to the hole he fired at, making the hole bigger than before. He would have to keep doing this until he and the others got past through this.

**"You dry my patience. Hurry and speak your wish!" **Shenron spoke with impatience at being kept this long, his large red eyes glaring down at Pilaf.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that I've never done this before! I-I'll get to it right now!" Pilaf replied back, now mustering the courage to speak his wish.

"This is really bad… we might wanna run away…" Oolong crept a step backwards, with Puar being right next to him.

"I don't know what else to do right now…" Puar answered.

_'Hey, wait a minute! As long as I can wish for something before he does…' _Oolong gained an idea in his head. The dragon still didn't have a wish granted to him, so there was still hope left. With that said, he started running towards where Pilaf was as fast as he could, his action shocking Puar.

"Now… for my wish…" Pilaf began to dramatically raise his hands, now fully ready to make his wish. "I w-want—"

"—A GIRL'S PAIR OF PANTIES!" Oolong screamed out at the top of his lungs as he got behind Pilaf and his goons, making his wish come out first.

Shenron bulged his eyes out when hearing a wish like that, along with an exaggerated sweatdrop formed at his head. Pilaf, Mai, and Shu turned around to face Oolong with looks of disbelief added onto them, their eyes becoming wide as dinner plates. Shenron's eyes glow brightly, signalling that Oolong's wish has been granted. Everyone stood in utter silence, until a pair of panties appeared to fall down from the sky until they landed on top of Oolong's face, who was grinning madly at this.

By this point, Ichigo managed to successfully break through the steel walls with his Kamehamehas, making a large hole for everything else to step through easily. They have all seen what just went down. "I can't believe it! That perverted bastard actually saved the world!" Yamcha smirked.

"Unironically he wished for some pair of panties…" Ichigo commented.

**"Your wish has been granted. Farewell." **Shenron announced before his massive form disappeared, and all the Dragon Balls flew in the air, and one by one all of them started spreading across from different sides of the entire world. This made Ichigo gain a frown.

Oolong was still grinning wildly, temporarily ignoring the danger that previously happened before. Pilaf on the other hand was enraged, the world became so close to belong to him, only for it to slip from his grasp just like that. He could see that Ichigo and the others have escaped from his trap as well, fueling him with more rage. "SEIZE THE PIG!" Pilaf filled his command, and Shu and Mai did that without hesitation.

Oolong widened his eyes when the situation came back to him. He yelled out in fear, but he reacted too late when Mai and Shu managed to grab him, with Mai pointing her gun at Oolong's head, and Shu holding his sword at the pig's throat.

Ichigo and the others widened their eyes in shock when seeing that Oolong was being held hostage. Pilaf has had just about enough. He could order to capture the cat thing, but it was much farther to do that. Pilaf was not going to take opportunities to be stopped any further, if taking a hostage could make them listen to go back to a bigger trap just so he could fry them to death, then it should work.

"You won't go anywhere further!" Pilaf yelled out, trying to make his rage induced voice be clear. "I could go ahead and command to blow this pig's brains out if I could! You just ruined my chance at world domination! And just for that I'm going to give all of you a punishment! You three come down from here, and that weird cat looking thing! Or else this pig won't live to see another day!"

"Damn it… what can we do now?!" Yamcha cursed as he clenched his fist, seeing Oolong being in a dangerous situation. He looked over to see Ichigo, who looked like he was about to snap someone's head off with the amount of anger sufficed with him. "Hey, Ichigo, you think you can use your Power Pole to get Oolong out of there?"

"I can't be sure... I can't risk it if it won't be able to make it in time." Ichigo answered as he clenched his fists tightly, with some veins bulging from his as well.

Ichigo tried to think whatever he could. Oolong may have been a bastard, a perverted one, and a coward on top of that. But he just managed to save the entire world from Pilaf's wrath, and even he didn't deserve to have a death handed to him. There had to be some way to save him. It was then he gained an idea. Tonight was the full moon, wasn't it? And in this life he was a Saiyan. And from what he knew, Saiyans would turn into Oozarus, or Great Apes, or however you wanted to call them. So if he were to just look at the full moon… it may just save Oolong, but there was a risk if he might lose control.

It was the only risk he could make. There was no other option.

"Hey… just do what he says." Yamcha and Bulma looked at him with a surprised look. Ichigo got to his bag and handed it to Yamcha. "Just get down there and take this with you." he then gave his Power Pole as well.

"Wait, what about you? Aren't you coming with us?" Bulma asked in confusion.

"I'm going in to save Oolong." Both of them looked at him with more confusion. "There's not much time to explain. Just get down there before Pilaf somehow loses hit shit and kills Oolong."

"I just hope you have some plan up your sleeve…" Yamcha said before he grabbed Bulma with one arm, carrying her over his shoulder before hopping off.

He really hoped this worked. Ichigo looked over to see the full moon, now that the dark skies have cleared up when Shenron and the Dragon Balls disappeared. It took several seconds, but he could start feeling the effects for the first… no, second time in fact. His eyes turned red, and he could feel his heart beating as loud as a drum, so much he could barely think that others might hear it. He took a few steady breaths, and he could feel his body mass starting to become larger all of a sudden, along with his muscle mass as well. Ichigo was becoming unnaturally large for human standards, the pupils in his eyes being reduced, along with his teeth releasing a few fangs as well. His clothes started to get ripped apart, along with the red wristbands as well. **"Rrrgh…" **Ichigo growled, with brown getting coated all over his body. His size kept growing bigger and bigger, breaking right through the ceiling he was previously trapped, easily destroying all the steel walls from before. **"Raaaaaaaugh!" **he roared, and it hadn't taken long before Ichigo turned into a giant colossal monkey.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone started screaming at the same time when they saw the transformation become fully finished, now witnessing the colossal ape. They were so terrified that Pilaf's gang let go of Oolong. "UWAOOOOOH!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Yamcha screamed his lungs out, being in shock at the giant furry monster.

The large ape known as the Oozaru started to yell out, pumping out his chest like a monkey before turning around to face the castle, swinging his fists wildly at the castle, destroying small parts of it in doing so. It seemed to be running out of control, focusing on destroying parts of the castle and not focusing on the humans away from him.

"Wh — What the hell is that thing?!" Pilaf was starting to back away in fear. "And what's it doing?! It's destroying my castle!"

"Damn! Is this what he meant by having a plan?! That is one hell of a crazy pull he did!" Yamcha exclaimed as he managed to get back in the room, running out of breath from running so much, and even more so from carrying a girl with him. "HEY, ICHIGO, I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU CAN STOP NOW!"

Those words seemed to have reached Ichigo's ears, despite how much distance there was between them. The Oozaru crushed a few more things along its path before turning around to see the humans, but when it saw Pilaf and his minions, it became angry. The Oozaru ripped off a good chunk of a small tower before proceeding to throw it where everyone else was. Everyone else started to panic before trying to run away as fast as they could. The tower crashed on the ground before splitting into multiple large layers of pieces, which managed to hit Pilaf's minions and sent them unconscious, with their eyes rolling in circles as stars were circling above their heads.

"This is it! We're all gonna die here!" Oolong yelled out in fear.

Yamcha and the others were looking over to the castle, and to their horror they saw the Oozaru Ichigo running towards them. But when the wild beast got about halfway to where they were, it just suddenly stopped, with its red eyes widening as much as possible. Oozaru Ichigo started to clutch his head in pain. **"Graaaaaagh!" **Oozaru Ichigo yelled out, his mind throbbing as it knelt down on the ground. **"GRAAAAAAGH!" **It roared as it got up, before turning around to fire off a powerful blast of energy from its mouth, which managed to pierce right through the top of Pilaf's castle, and travelled further upon until it came in contact with several mountains before destroying them.

"Holy fucking shit…" Yamcha had his jaw on the ground, seeing the amount of raw power and destruction this colossal monkey form of Ichigo was performing. He was sure that everyone else was feeling the same way as well.

Oozaru Ichigo was taking deep breaths as it looked at everyone else. He started to approach them, although his steps were more calm and focused, no indication of a savage nature he had moments before.

"What's going on here? He's being different…" Bulma muttered to herself, still being rather fearful if the monster that was her friend before might just kill them without expecting it.

The Oozaru stopped when it got close enough to everyone else, its breathing being rather ragged. "T... Tail…" it managed to speak, surprisingly enough.

"Wait, what's he talking about?" Puar asked in utter confusion, the night becoming so different with all the events that transpired.

Yamcha widened his eyes, realizing as to what this beast was talking about. "His tail!" he exclaimed. "I think he wants us to cut off his tail!" he looked over at his partner. "Puar! Turn into a giant pair of scissors and cut off the tail!"

"Right!" Puar approached the ape monster before it managed to get behind him, before turning into a giant pair of scissors and cutting off the massive tail.

Oozaru Ichigo yelled out from the pain of the loss of his tail, but nevertheless it worked as the Oozaru started becoming much smaller, and before long managed to return to his original state that Ichigo was in before… except this time he came back completely naked without any clothes to support with.

Ichigo panted heavily as he knelt over on the ground, shivering as his naked body came in contact with it. He felt almost all his strength pass away from him from how exhausted he felt after reverting back, not to mention the pain from losing his tail. Along that he felt embarrassed, with everyone seeing his nude form as they quickly approached. That Oozaru transformation really took a toll on him, not to mention his previous usages of his Kamehameha and that energy blast from his mouth drained him even more. Taking back control over the Oozaru form was more so child's play compared to his full Hollowfied transformations, the ones he didn't have proper control over his original powers.

"Hey, kid, you alright? What the hell happened to you there?!" Oolong asked as he approached the naked boy.

"Do you remember anything that happened?!" Bulma asked in concern.

"Yeah, but…" Ichigo weakly raised his head to look at them. "Can you just give me those new clothes first?" He looked at Yamcha. "And turn around please?"

"Oh, uh… sure." Yamcha dumbly nodded his head, digging his way through the bag in one hand before handing out a pair of orange clothes to Ichigo.

"Thanks…" Ichigo murmured to himself before grabbing the clothes and started to put them on.

"So uh… you remember anything that happened to you?" Oolong asked.

"... I can get the gist of it." Ichigo replied back nonchalantly as he put on a pair of underwear before putting on light green shorts that reached above his knees, looking briefly back at the destroyed castle he ruined. He then put on a blue t-shirt, and on top of that he put an orange vest before zipping it up. The was supported with a hoodie on it and two medium sized pockets that rested on each side of the zipper on his hips, and the back of the vest had a red whirlpool symbol on it. He then put on black wristbands on his wrists, and last but not least he put on blue sandals, one that could act more like shoes as they reached a little above his ankles. "There." Ichigo said, finally finished putting on his new outfit as he got up. "Now that's much better."

"So what the hell was that then?! Are you some alien or something?!" Oolong asked once more.

"That's none of my concern — ahh!" Ichigo yelped in surprise when he suddenly fell down on the ground, being confused as to what happened all of a sudden.

"Are you alright?" Puar asked in confusion.

"I-I'm not sure…" Ichigo muttered out as he started to get up again. Something felt wrong. "For some reason I'm having a hard time standing up…"

"Ah, well I guess that must be because we cut your tail. You must have been used to it for so long that your balance must have changed." Yamcha remarked with his arms folded.

"Seriously?" Yamcha then gave Ichigo his Power Pole back as well. "Well that's just great. Now it'll take a while for me to get used to not having a tail…" Ichigo said, trying to step. This felt so odd. It was as if he was trying to stand with only one leg instead of two, and it didn't help that he felt lightheaded. Well he got what he wanted, but he completely forgot it caused consequences in doing so. "Hang on, how were you able to cut the tail so easily in my Ooz — I mean my… monster form thing?" he looked at Puar. "I thought shape shifting only changes your appearance, not your power?"

"Oh, that's simple. I can change my appearance, and _some_ of my power as well." Puar answered. "Because I was actually paying attention, unlike a certain someone…" he proceeded to glare at Oolong.

"I already said the appearance stuff was for myself! I wasn't talking about all shapeshifters being like that!" Oolong argued.

"Right…" Ichigo then looked over at where Pilaf was at, and he became a little surprised that he was still here. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"... I'm done." Pilaf blandly commented before he started to walk away, completely giving up. "You can do what you want. Use what's left of the castle for all I care."

"You sound oddly submissive?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows in interest from this.

"...Oddly submissive?" Pilaf turned around to look at Ichigo. "You destroyed my precious castle! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO BUILD THAT?! 10 YEARS! IT TOOK ME 10 YEARS TO BUILD THAT CASTLE! AND YOU RUINED IT!"

"Geez, 10 years…?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I am trying to form some pity on you, but you decided to be a jackass and mess with my friends. So you really don't get to take any pity for me."

"AAAAAH! I SWEAR THAT ONE DAY YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Pilaf screamed out.

"Want me to bust out my monster form again?" Ichigo proceeded to glare at Pilaf, threatening him. He was bluffing, of course, as there was no way for him to turn into an Oozaru again. "I'll do it again if I have to."

This made Pilaf start sweating buckets from his face, now caught with fear. "O-On second thought… you can actually have the castle for yourself if you want to! I-I know that it looks run-down, but you can even use stuff there for yourself if you want to! There must be at least some valuable stuff there left, especially for travels! Just please!" Pilaf knelt down on the ground. "Spare me and let me live!"

"You might wanna do it while you have the chance." Ichigo spoke, his glare having gotten deeper. "And take those two idiots with you. Honestly all of you just suck at your jobs."

Pilaf nervously nodded his head before going ahead to wake up Shu and Mai to take them out of here. When they did, all three of them ran away with their lives.

"Well it is great that those 3 bozos finally got out. Though it kinda sucks we can't get to use the castle. Would be pretty useful to track the Dragon Balls across the world." Yamcha commented.

"No, we might as well give it up and try next year. It wouldn't really be possible to track the Dragon Balls anymore." Bulma remarked with a saddened sigh.

"What?! Why?!" Everyone else besides Ichigo were shocked by this information, and were confused as to why they couldn't find the Dragon Balls.

"Once a wish has been made with the Dragon Balls, it takes one year for them to become active and useful again. In other words, they'll just appear as round stones for a whole year, and it won't be possible to search them until then." Bulma explained.

"O... One year?!" Yamcha was in shock, nearly wanting to be fueled in despair on being shy around women for another bloody year.

"Gimme a break…" Oolong grumbled, thinking that all that travelling was nearly for nothing.

"You know I was kinda thinking of using Pilaf's castle right now." Ichigo said, hanging his hands onto the back of his head. "Not like living in it, but I was more so thinking on selling the stuff from the inside."

"Why would you wanna do that?" Puar asked in confusion.

"Well one reason for that would have to be for some of us to get money, and I could use some for myself as well. Along that, I really wanna make sure that a wrong person like Pilaf and his gonna don't get to use it ever again." Ichigo explained his reasoning. "Plus, we're gonna split apart anyway now that the Dragon Balls won't be in use for a whole year."

"You do have a good point, though it really might take awhile before we find at least a few people that would be interested to buy some of the stuff that are in that place." Bulma remarked.

"Also, I might really need to find a vehicle to use for a while till I manage to find proper balance without a tail." Ichigo said.

* * *

The gang searched inside Pilaf's castle throughout the night, searching on whatever stuff they could that would be useful to them or just sell it later on. Hours have been passing by to the point that the sun already came by as morning. They found capsules that provided food, clothing, drinks, items, and quite a lot of money as well. But during the middle of searching, Ichigo stumbled onto a certain motorcycle that peaked quite an interest, and he loved the design of it. The others helped him settle on providing food, clothing, and gas that were stuffed inside of the "pocket" of the motorcycle as capsules.

As this was happening, all the others managed to find a helicopter that suited just enough for almost everyone to fit in it. Most of the others decided to go back to the city with Bulma, with Yamcha and Puar wanting to leave the desert, and Oolong having more chances to see women there. Along that, Yamcha and Bulma decided to "spend more together", aka they finally managed to find themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend now. Along that, Yamcha and Bulma took about 20 minutes to explain to Ichigo on just how a motorcycle does work properly before Ichigo got fully used to riding the ones he was having.

As of right now, all the crew were gathered outside, with Ichigo on his Can Am Spyder 3-wheel Motorcycle, who had also been given a Dragon Radar by Bulma, just so he could find the Dragon Balls for himself next year. Yamcha and the others got onto a small airplane, with Puar and Oolong sitting at the back.

"Train hard and be as strong as Master Roshi someday, alright?!" Yamcha waved over at Ichigo.

"You bet your ass I will!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"We'll make sure to see each other again someday!" Bulma also waved at Ichigo for a goodbye.

"Make sure to satisfy your sexual frustration when the time is right!" Ichigo remarked.

"Oh fuck off!" Bulma exclaimed in annoyance as she glared at Ichigo.

"Make sure to have fun as well!" Puar waved as well with a smile.

"... Yeah." Ichigo curved a genuine smile from him. "It was fun with you guys, even though it was stupid and crazy."

"See you later!" And with that, the plane set off, and everyone bid their farewells to Ichigo.

Ichigo also bid them farewell as he waved his hand at them. And with that said, he started to drive off with the motorcycle. "Heh… I guess going off with this adventure wasn't so bad after all. I kinda liked it…" he could feel the wind brushing past his face, and he felt a smile curve upwards. "But now… nest stop: visit to Master Roshi's! Woooooo!" he cheerfully exclaimed as he rode on the motorcycle faster than before.

It was… fun.

* * *

**Finally this is finished. I managed to finish the first arc of Dragon Ball known as the "Pilaf Saga" or whatever the hell it's called. Really sorry if this took so long to come out, because to be honest I've been losing focus as of lately when writing. It's not because I'm losing motivation or anything like that, it's just I can't focus properly and I keep getting distracted. I don't know why myself. I do hope this was worth it. **

**Now to explain a few things. I skipped on the Boss Rabbit episode because that kinda felt like it was unnecessary filler to add in this. Especially the ending, yes I know it was a joke but like… what the hell. Also on Ichigo managing to have control over his Oozaru form, like this was said his Hollow forms are far more difficult when they became unstable. Not to mention the Oozaru is only a 10X boost as well, so it shouldn't have been that difficult to take control. **

**If you're curious about Ichigo's new clothing, it's based on one of the clothing from Naruto in Naruto Shippuden during one of his childhood flashbacks. I don't know which episode it was, but you can search on YouTube for a Naruto AMV called "Welcome To My Life". You'll know the clothing when you see it. **

**Also for the motorcycle, imagine the one being used by Bulma from the Dragon Ball Evolution movie. I know that thing is like an abhorrent abomination, but that bike looks so fucking cool. **

**Well I'm gonna pass out from being tired. See you in a month or so. **


	7. Training Begins

It's been over a week ever since the Dragon Team split up and went on their ways; as Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong have gone back to the city. Ichigo on the other hand went on a different path of his own. At first he thought about going to Roshi's for some training, but he decided to take some training of his own before heading over there. For the past week he's been traveling with his newly acquired motorcycle, spending time in different places for the right training he sought to improve his skills upon.

As of now, Ichigo was seen meditating on his own in the middle of a forest, his motorcycle leaning against a nearby tree, and there were a couple of bandits lying on the ground who tried to rob him earlier, which Ichigo easily took care off before having gone back to his meditation. He's been going at this for an hour since then, and Ichigo opened his eyes, taking a relaxed sigh as he felt his temper subside and the balance in his power flowing normally like it always did. Honestly, meditation was a great thing to learn about once you know how to use it properly. He felt more relaxed now.

"Alright... I think that's about enough." Ichigo commented, getting up from the ground and stretched his back, and looked over to the 2 bandits that tried to rob him. "Next up, I might wanna improve on my Kamehameha again." he walked over to his motorcycle and hopped on it. However, he checked the fuel of the engine and became surprised that it was quite low. "Oh man… fuel has really gone down." Ichigo said, rubbing his head as he looked around to see where he could recharge the fuel. "I better fill it up before I run out of gas completely." and with that said, Ichigo began to drive over to a nearby town to get his fuel back up.

* * *

Ichigo was driving on the motorcycle in the middle of the desert, having been trying to find any gas station to fill up his fuel, but so far he didn't have any luck. While he gained many things that would help him in travelling, a map was not one of those things. The whole time Ichigo had been driving he was merely following his instinct, practically driving with no direction whatsoever.

"Great… at this rate it might take me hours to find any gas station, and my ride might die out until then. Can't let that one happen, otherwise it's gonna be a pain in the ass to get this thing fixed…" Ichigo said, as he kept turning his head to find anything in this place. At this point he may as well find someone and ask for directions at least. Ichigo looked over at how much fuel was left. "Ah shit, if I don't find something soon, then I'll really be out of gas."

He kept driving like this for a while just so he could find anybody to give him a proper direction. It wasn't until Ichigo stumbled onto a bar, and seeing it made him smile. Finally there had to be at least some people in that place. It may seem strange for a child to just stumble onto a bar who was riding a motorcycle, but considering what world he was in, it couldn't really be that strange. Ichigo stopped his ride and hopped off, and he could notice something odd about the bar. It looked to be somewhat rundown, as if it had been taken apart.

It didn't really help with all the sand that was being blown by the wind, and Ichigo closed his eyes on some occasions to not let the sand get to him. Ichigo swinged the doors open, and he was surprised to see that the place was badly damaged on the inside, with tables having been split in half, some people on the ground rendered unconscious with broken bottles that was oozing liquids out of them, and along that there seemed to have been tons of shooting that took place as well. _'Wow…' _Ichigo was shocked by what occurred. _'It looks like a big fight just broke down. What happened here?' _

"Hey, kid, what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" a bartender stood up, holding a shotgun with him as his body shook profusely.

"I'm just here to ask if anybody can point me a direction to a gas situation that's close by?" Ichigo put his hands in the air, trying to make himself look harmless, because he could clearly see everybody was nervous and shaken up by whatever happened here. "It's for my ride. Also… what happened here?"

"Let's just say we had a particularly bad run with Launch…" a man in a black fedora stood up, leaning against a broken table. "All of us were caught off guard, and she beated everybody in this place. We never saw it coming."

"... Launch?" Ichigo was surprised to hear that name. "So uh… when did all this happen?"

"Quite recently, in fact it hasn't even been an hour since she took this whole place apart. If you're smart, you'd be better off staying as far away as possible. So why is a little fella like you doing all the way out here?" the man asked.

"I just said it, I need to find a gas station so I can fill up my fuel, but I don't really know where to find it. Can somebody please just point me to any directions?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"Drive past this place a few kilometers and head over to yer East, you should be able to find what you're looking for there." Ichigo nodded his head before he started to leave. "But you're not exactly planning on going after her, are you?"

"Who? Me?" Ichigo turned his head to look at the men with a grin. "I'm just a kid, what do I know? Although… it would be helpful if you can tell me where this Launch is. Just so I can make sure not to meet her by accident."

The man didn't see a problem with this. "I don't really know where she went at specifically, but she's definitely still around in these regions."

* * *

After going to the directions that the man pointed him to, Ichigo found a gas station and managed to fuel up his nearly empty gas. When that was finished, Ichigo put the motorcycle in capsule mode and used his Magic Carpet with the intention of finding Launch. _'So I get to meet Launch in person, huh?' _Ichigo thought to himself, as he kept turning his head to see the Launch that he could distinctly remember. _'If my memory is correct, she was a person that had dual personalities that change whenever she sneezes. I don't know how that was the case, but I know her blue hair is when she's nice, and the blonde hair is when she's crazy or some shit. Then again… it would be really nice to have someone to talk to.'_

He was hoping he could find her soon enough, as he flew above the mountains to gain a better view. Ichigo used his sensory skills to pinpoint anybody with an energy source, although he assumed with what Launch did, there may possibly be police coming after her as well in this area. Soon enough, he could sense a couple of people, and it would take him in under a minute or so to get to where they were at. _'Hopefully I'm on the right track and it's not some random people.' _Ichigo thought.

"YA LIKE THAT FUCKERS?! GET ANY CLOSER AND I'LL KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!"

Ichigo widened his eyes when he heard a rough voice shouting out. _'That voice sounded like a female. I think this might be a Blonde Launch.' _he continued to fly where he heard the scream was coming from. And soon enough, Ichigo could see down below there were a couple of police officers with a car parked over, and there was a teenage girl with blonde hair that held a shotgun in her hands. _'I think that's her! Good thing I made it in time!' _Ichigo then jumped away from the carpet and landed down on the ground.

The officers turned around when they heard a sound coming up from behind. They, along with Launch, were shocked to see a child that came from out of nowhere. "What the — who are you supposed to be?!" the first officer asked, being in suspension of disbelief.

"Let's just say I came here for that girl." Ichigo pointed his finger at Launch. "You don't have to do anything else. I'll be taking over for a while—"

"Who do you think you are?!" the second police officer pointed his gun at Ichigo. "I don't care if you are some kid, I won't let some child stop me from catching Launch! You stand in our way and you'll get arrested as well!"

"That so?" Ichigo wasn't the least bit intimated to begin with, as he prepared himself to attack. "Well in that case…" Ichigo ran over to the first officer and grabbed his gun before he could pull the trigger before tossing it away. The officer was dumbfounded by this before Ichigo jumped over and kicked the officer in his chin, knocking him down on the ground in doing so.

"You little pest!" The first officer yelled out as he was ready to shoot a bullet at Ichigo, but the kid merely leaped in the air and extended his leg as he spun his body until he kicked the officer in the face, knocking him down on the ground as well, sending him unconscious.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to arrest that girl. I'll have to take over from here." Ichigo said. _'It looks like I've gotten fully used to not having a tail anymore.' _he thought as he looked at his clenched fist. _'I can walk, run, and even fight properly without any problem to begin with. Well that's good to know.'_

Launch was still in shock at all what occurred, having herself been in a situation where she was escaping from the cops, and one of them got a lucky shot at her ride which made her fall down on the ground until a child came from literally out of nowhere and saved her. Nevertheless she still pointed her shotgun at the boy. "Who the hell are you?!" she demanded to know.

"Calm down, I'm here to get you out of here." Ichigo put his hands up, and Launch looked at him in confusion. "I know that this might sound kinda weird… but would you mind if you come with me?" he asked, as his magic carpet came by

He took a good look at the girl. Her initial outfit consisted of a light-green belly-baring crop tank top, yellow shorts with a red belt, brown fingerless gloves and red shoes with the Nike insignia worn with green socks. "Say what? Look, kid, I appreciate your help and all but you're crazy if you think I'll go somewhere with you when I don't even know who you are!" Launch exclaimed. "Besides! Where are we even gonna go?!"

Ichigo thought about it. Where could they be going next? If they kept staying around here for any longer, both of them would be getting tracked down since he defended Launch and took out a police force, and it would be annoying to deal with that on a daily occasion. They could get out of here and escape somewhere else, although he wasn't exactly sure how well known Launch was outside this area, and the blonde side would continue to cause all sorts of trouble. So that could only leave him with one option to go to Master Roshi's island, and no-one could possibly track them down as well. Besides, he supposed this could be the time where he has proper training now.

Only downside of going to Roshi's was how much of a pervert that old geezer was, although he did suppose he could at least try to tone it down and make Roshi focus more on the training he could give him, especially with how crazy Blonde Launch could become. Then again, it's not like he didn't have many other options to begin with. "Somewhere where nobody can track you down and keep you safe. I'm just here to help you, really. So what's it gonna be? Don't you think it gets so tiresome of being on the run? Don't you think it would be nice if you could spend your time somewhere else where you can settle down and have nothing to worry about? Or, I could just leave and you'll eventually get caught sooner or later and spend time in prison." Ichigo began to walk away.

Launch made a small frown, slowly putting her shotgun down as she thought about the boy's words. Now that she thought about it, it would be nice if she could at least catch a break for a while. "Wait..." she spoke, and Ichigo turned around to look at her. "I'll go with you. I guess I do owe you for saving me…"

And with that said, Ichigo and Launch sat on the Magic Carpet and began to fly past the mountains and headed over to where the oceans lie beneath them. Ichigo turned his head to look at Launch, and took a close look at her. _'Huh… from a close view like this, she kinda looks pretty cute.' _Ichigo thought to himself.

"So… where exactly are we going?" Launch asked.

"Oh, uh, we'll be going to a Turtle Hermit's island…" Ichigo answered, as he turned his attention back to the front. "One problem there is that he's kind of a pervert, so try to bear with him as much as you can."

Launch didn't like that at all. "Say what?! Hold on a minute! I never agreed to stay with a pervert!"

"And I never said you can't do anything about it, you can kick his ass all you want, and it probably might have him stay away from you." Ichigo replied back.

The two continued to fly off farther, and once again Ichigo tried to use his sensory skills to pinpoint Roshi's energy, as he was still trying to get used to where the island was at. It took a short amount of time for the boy to track the old man down, and he kept going further until he could spot an island with a familiar house on it. "There it is!" Ichigo exclaimed, pointing his finger to where the house was, just so Launch could see where she would stay at.

But as they got closer, Ichigo could see that there were 2 people residing in it. One of them he could clearly see was Roshi, but there was another one that he couldn't recognize. _'Who's that other guy?' _Ichigo thought to himself as he was getting closer to the island. "Hey! Old man!" the boy called out.

Roshi looked upwards, and he was surprised to see Ichigo, all while he held a porn magazine as a young monk tried to bride him into making him his student. "Why, hello there! I wasn't expecting you to come by so soon!" Roshi exclaimed, waving his hand out to Ichigo, and there was another young boy who looked up, who turned out to be Krillin. "What brings you here?!"

Ichigo got to the island and hopped off the carpet, and Launch gently got down on the ground. "I finally came here to get training from you, remember? You told me to come by during that time with the Ox King. So here I am."

Roshi then remembered Ichigo using the Kamehameha, and his offer to teach him. "Ah! Now I remember!" he snapped his finger. "Welcome aboard!" Roshi then looked over at Launch, and he immediately had his eyes set on her body. "And I see you brought another girl with you as well… that's quite a bonus you scored."

"Don't even think about it…" Ichigo casted the old man an annoyed glare. He tried to switch the topic to something else, as he casted a glance at the monk. He seemed somewhat familiar to him. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Krillin, and I come from a village far in the East. I came all this way to be trained by the great Master Roshi. And who are you supposed to be?" Krillin asked. "You don't really look like the type who would train for martial arts…"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow over this. "And what's that supposed to mean? With that bald head of yours, you look like you're just playing dress up for martial arts."

"What did you say?!" Krillin did not take this kindly, having been insulted by Ichigo's comeback. "Don't you know that those who pursue the mastery of martial arts shave their heads to brace their spirits?!" Krillin then pointed to Roshi. "Look at Master Roshi!"

"Actually I just lost all my hair from old age, so I'm technically bald now." Roshi said, which made Krillin stay quiet. "Anyway, Krillin was it?" Krillin bowed his head in respect. "Bringing me a Pichi-Pichi girl is the one condition I insist fulfillment of before beginning training. You can bring me uh…" he looked back at Launch, who seemed rather confused at the whole ordeal. "Someone like that girl over there…"

Krillin nodded his head, having a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You don't have to worry about that, I know the tastes that my Master likes."

"Alright! So what are you waiting for?! Use a vehicle and help me find the right woman I'm looking for!" Roshi exclaimed with excitement at the thought of meeting a young woman, especially if he could get to see those bosoms under their shirts.

"But, Master… the boat I used might take me too long to find a proper girl you're looking for. Forgive me for my rudeness, but would it be alright if I could use any vehicle you have to help me make this go by faster?" Krillin asked.

Roshi thought about it before looking at Ichigo's magic carpet. "Well… if it's to go by any faster… say, Karna, would you mind if Krillin uses the carpet for a short time until you get it back?"

Ichigo didn't see much of a problem with this. "Sure I guess…"

With that said and done, Krillin got to use the Magic Carpet and set off onwards to complete Master Roshi's task. Now the island was left with 3 people on it, with Turtle having been missing as he was on a vacation. "I believe that we haven't introduced ourselves properly! My name is Master Roshi! Feel free to come inside!" Roshi exclaimed.

Launch made a frustrated groan. "Don't even think about doing anything dirty, you got that old man?" she looked back at Ichigo. "So you know who this guy is? Is he your grandfather or something?"

Ichigo was somewhat irked by that last comment. "Just to clarify, I am not his grandson or have any relation to him whatsoever. I'm just here to be taught under this guy on some martial arts."

"Martial arts? Well that could explain how you were strong back there…" Launch remarked as she folded her arms.

"So, Launch! Since you're my guest here and all, if you have any freetime, I was wondering if you'd be interested in taking the bath with—" Ichigo and Launch gave the old man a death glare, and Roshi chuckled nervously. "—I meant as in if you don't mind relaxing on this island for a while?!"

Launch rolled her eyes over this. "I guess… but only because I owe the kid for saving me, not because I actually want to stay with you."

"In that case, you can stay here for as long as you want!" Roshi then started to dance around the island. Though it wasn't exactly the answer he wanted to hear, it was close enough for her to stay. "Kyaaaa! Kyaaaaaho!" Ichigo and Launch looked at the old man with weird looks. "HEY HEY HEY! HOORAY, HOORAY! I'M OVERJOYED!" Roshi then got close to Launch again. "So then… would you like to learn martial arts as well?"

"Wait, me?" Launch was surprised by this. "I'm not really sure… it sounds interesting but I'm not sure if I could keep up with something like that."

Roshi put his arms behind his back. "I don't mean for you to undergo full blown training like Karna, and possibly Krillin. I'm fairly certain that some light exercises would do well for your health, your heart, and of course, your beautiful looks as well!"

"Hmmm…" Launch thought about it. "Well… if it's just some light exercises…

I guess I could give it a try…"

"Great! Let me just get the uniforms and we'll be ready to go!" Roshi exclaimed as he started running back to his house, and soon enough he came back with a box in his hands and put it down in front of Launch.

"So what's in this?" Launch picked up the box and opened it up. When she saw what it was inside for her to wear, her face twisted to rage as she gave a death glare to the old man. "YOU SHITTY OLD MAN!" she screamed as she pulled out and began to fire bullets at Roshi relentlessly, making the Turtle Hermit yell out in pain as the bullets kept on hitting him.

Launch kept firing until there weren't any bullets left to shoot, and by the time she was done, Roshi was lying on the ground and groaned from the pain. Meanwhile Ichigo grew an amused smirk on his face.

* * *

After a while, Krillin successfully came back with a young woman and got her on the Kame Island to meet up with Master Roshi. The meeting itself hadn't lasted very long, as the woman Krillin brought became disgusted with the Turtle Hermit and left the island shortly after, but nonetheless Krillin managed to pass and became accepted as Master Roshi's student. Just as the sun was going down, Roshi told everyone they would be moving to another island, as the current one they were in was too small to be trained on. Roshi put his house back into a capsule, and used another one to bring out a boat.

So as of this moment, the 4 of them were riding on a hovercraft, with Roshi taking the vehicle as Krillin sat next to him, and at the backseat sat Launch and Ichigo. The wind was gently blowing against everyone as they rode along, and for Launch, travelling from the desert to the seas like this was getting her a lot closer to sneezing. "Oh no…" Launch murmured to herself as she held her nose, and Ichigo noticed this. "Not now… ah — ah — achoo!" Launch sneezed, and in doing so changed her hair back to its blue color. The Blue Launch looked at her surroundings, and was confused as to where she was at. "Uh… where am I?"

"Hm?" Krillin turned his head to look over at Launch and would have asked what she was talking about, but he became shocked and confused when he saw Launch with the blue hair. "Huh?! What happened to you all of a sudden?!"

Roshi turned his head to see what the commotion was about, and even he was surprised by the sudden change in Launch. The teenage girl was confused by what was going on. "That's strange... I could have sworn I was having a drink earlier with a couple of kind gentlemen…" she looked over at the other 3 people with her. "Huh... I think my other half has taken over again… did she do anything too bad?"

"Uh…" Ichigo wasn't fully sure what to say. "I uh… kinda saved you earlier from some guys that looked like police officers, and I brought you here with me to protect you." he said, having been mostly telling the truth.

"Aw, thank you so much!" Launch went on to hug Ichigo out of open gratitude.

_'What the hell?' _Ichigo thought in confusion as his head got onto Launch's chest when she hugged him. _'She believes me just like that? This other Launch is a bit too innocent…' _he had a small blush when he felt her chest. _'And I wish she could stop hugging me like that.'_

After a while, they managed to reach the larger island where Roshi wanted them to be at, the island being South of Kame House. The island was very big and was populated with many people. There was also a jungle with many animals living in it, as it is found on the island as well. Roshi put his capsule somewhere around the island and the Kame House returned to how it was once before they left.

"So, is anyone up for some light training before we have dinner?" Roshi asked, with Launch and Krillin being close to him whilst Ichigo was standing over a cliff and looked over at the inhabitants of the island.

"I am prepared to work hard!" Krillin exclaimed as he bowed his head.

"Hey, old man, how many people live on this island?" Ichigo asked in curiosity.

"There's about 300 people living on this island." Roshi answered. "Now then, let's begin with our first lesson!"

"A lesson?" Launch looked at Roshi in confusion. "Do I have to be involved as well?"

"Well uh… you can do whatever you want with honesty." Roshi said, still being rather unsure of the strange girl that Ichigo brought with him.

"Well in that case, I might as well relax a little before I get to make some dinner for all of us." Launch remarked before she headed inside the house.

"Alright then!" Roshi hit the ground with his staff, making both boys group together in front of him. "You two will finally begin your special training at last!" he looked over at the monk first, wanting to know about his current experience, having already known of his pupil teaching Ichigo. "Krillin, do you have any experience in martial arts?"

"Yes!" Krillin nodded his head. "I've studied 8 years at the Oorin Temple!"

"I see. So it would seem that you two know the basics then. Now before I teach you boys anything new, I'll have to test your current abilities. Now listen up!" Roshi pointed to the boulder that was next to the boys, to a tree that was the closest to them. "There's about a 100 meters from this rock to that tree! How many seconds do you think you can run that in?"

"So… we're having a race?" Krillin asked in confusion.

_'A lesson in terms of speed? Well in that case I might as well already win since I'm basically in my element.' _Ichigo thought as he made a smirk, after all he was more of a speed type fighter to begin with, or at least used to be.

"Just because you can run fast doesn't necessarily mean you'll become a great martial artist, but it'll prove you have solid legs and loins." Roshi said.

Krillin began to silently chuckle as he held his hands on his hips, seeing his opportunity to shine in this and put his new acquaintance to dust. "I'll go first, Master Roshi. Besides, I have legs swift enough to enter the Olympics!" he exclaimed.

Soon enough, Roshi stood next to the tree that was a 100 meters away from the boys, as he now had his stopwatch with him. "Alright, now let's see it!" he saw Krillin preparing a proper stance for his run. "Now start!" Roshi announced and hit his stopwatch, and at the same time Krillin started running as fast as could, gritting his teeth in doing so until he passed by Roshi, which the old man stopped his watch and looked how much time passed. "Oooooh! Amazing! 10.4 seconds passed!" the old man announced Krillin's running time.

"Oh? It's just 10.4 seconds?" Krillin put his hands onto his hips, making pants as he made a smug grin. "It's just an okay record. My personal best was a solid 10 though. I can do better than that."

"Hey! Old man! Is it my turn now?!" Ichigo called out as he already prepared his stance to start running.

"Whenever you're ready!" Roshi called back, preparing his timer again. "Ready!" he raised his hand in the air before setting it down. "Go!" he exclaimed as he started his timer.

Ichigo started running over at maddening speeds, far faster than what Krillin had performed. Before long, he reached over a 100 meters relatively quickly and passed by Roshi and Krillin, leaving a trail of wind behind that blew off Roshi's beard. Krillin stood next to Roshi, being completely stunned by what happened. Roshi was almost shocked when he saw when he looked at the record. "It's… 7 seconds in total…" Roshi announced Ichigo's running record.

Ichigo made a small frown when he heard this. _'Wait, it was 7 seconds? I'm pretty sure I should have been faster than that.' _he thought to himself as he got to Krillin. _'Then again, this whole week I was relying on my motorcycle and my carpet to travel around. I guess relying on it too much made me slower.' _

"Wh… what kind of training did you do?" Krillin asked, being rather stunned by the display of speed that left him behind the dust.

Ichigo grew a smirk from this. "Probably better than what you had."

"For young boys like you, you truly do display tons of potential. However, that's not good enough. Both of you are still merely at a Human level. In order to continue forward down the path of becoming a perfected master of martial arts, you must overcome the limits of a Human!" Roshi then gave Krillin the stopwatch. "And believe me, it's not gonna be easy. Krillin, you're keeping timing for me now."

"Wait, you're going to be running as well, Master Roshi?" Krillin was surprised by this.

"Well of course, just to give you boys a taste of surpassing Human limits." Roshi remarked, taking out his Turtle Shell and threw it at the boulder, making the shell pierce through it, stretching his body out as the two boys ran back to the rock.

"You ready?!" Ichigo called out from a distance.

"Ready when you are!" Roshi answered.

"Alright! Get ready!" Roshi didn't make any stance, in fact he was just standing. "Start!" Krillin set the timer, and before he knew it, Roshi ran at dashing speeds far faster than what Ichigo displayed. Before either of them knew it, Roshi already passed by both of them.

"How many seconds passed?" Roshi asked.

Krillin, who was in utter disbelief, checked at the timing. "No way… it's… 5.6 seconds…" the monk stuttered his words.

"5.6, you say?" Roshi put his Turtle Shell back on. "That's not half bad. That's what it means to overcome limits of a Human. Since both of you are still young, as long as you keep training, you can even manage to run at 5 seconds!"

"So how long is that gonna take us?" Ichigo asked as he made a small scowl. "Cause I don't exactly wanna wait for too long."

"Be patient, Karna. There's plenty of time left. Although… it has been a while since I ran like that." Roshi stretched his neck, cracking some bones in doing so. "Krillin, you mind giving me some beer?"

"Of course, master!" Krillin nodded his head before he began running back to the Kame House. _'This is great! I should expect nothing more than the great Master Roshi! He isn't just some perverted old man after all!' _

"So then…" Roshi looked back at the other boy. "What's got you impatient all of a sudden?"

Ichigo looked away slightly, folding his arms as he made a scowl. "It's nothing… it's just a question of when are we gonna start going with bigger lessons to get my — our progress go by faster?"

"Well now, let's not get so hasty. This is just your first day, there's plenty of time and room for improvement." Roshi remarked. ''Besides there are just light exercises. They're not actual training."

Both of them heard a loud sneezing coming by from the Kame House. Before they knew it, Krillin was screaming for his life as the Blond Launch was chasing after the monk with a butcher knife in her hand. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Launch screamed as she continued to chase after Krillin around the island.

"Well would you look at that!" Roshi stopped his watch again as he tested Krillin's speed as the boy ran from Launch. "Krillin just ran a 100 meters in just 8.8 seconds!"

* * *

"Well… the sun has certainly sunk down." Roshi commented as some time passed by, with Launch eventually calming down thanks to Ivhigo's efforts. Ichigo and Krillin were standing in front of the old man. "And there's some delicious dinner waiting for us inside. We'll start your full blown training from the crack of dawn tomorrow. Until dinner though, I'll give you one more test to show me your abilities."

"So is this gonna be running?" Ichigo asked.

"Something like that… but this one is a little more different." Roshi looked over and saw there was a rock next to his foot. He bent down to pick it up before he went on to use a permanent marker to draw a symbol on the rock and showed it to Ichigo and Krillin, with the symbol itself being a kanji for Turtle or Kame for that matter. ''Look closely at this stone. You think you can memorize it?"

"Uh… sure I guess? But what's it for?" Ichigo asked.

"For this!" Roshi exclaimed as he threw the stone far off the cliff, making it land far into the jungle.

Krillin was confused by the purpose of this. "So is the test just to throw stones like you just did?"

Roshi shook his head in denial. "No, no, the test is to find the stone I just threw." the boys seemed rather perplexed by this. "The act of searching may seem unimportant, but mental prowess and concentration are both necessary. Additionally, in this case, you'll be using your stamina as well. And another thing, the one who brings the stone back wins! And the loser gets no dinner!"

"What?!" Ichigo practically couldn't believe this. Not having any dinner was a big no-no for his Saiyan-like appetite.

"However…" Roshi looked over at the watch on his wrist, checking to see how much time was left. Oh this was gonna be good. "If neither of you get the stone back in the next 30 minutes, there won't be dinner for both of you!"

Nothing else needed to be said, as both Ichigo and Krillin started sprinting towards the cliff, but they soon stopped when they saw how far down the jungle was, and there weren't any footholds as well. "Damn it! There's no way down! It looks like we'll have to find a detour and quickly!" Krillin exclaimed.

"You might need to, me on the other hand…" Ichigo went ahead to jump over the cliff and started falling down without a care in the world.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Krillin shouted in disbelief.

Ichigo didn't answer, but instead he kept falling down, not having been worried that he would hit the ground. After all, Karna did stuff like this all the time back in the mountains, he was pretty sure he should be able to do something like this as well. Ichigo kept falling down until he got to the near end where he grabbed a tree branch from a tree with his bare hands. Unfortunately, the tree branch snapped in half. "Oh shi—" Ichigo cursed out before he fell down and hit the ground against his back. "Ouch… that one hurt a bit." he commented before he started running towards wherever Master Roshi threw the rock at.

"Is he even human to begin with?" Krillin asked, being rather stunned by Ichigo's endurance and continued to run off. It dawned on the monk when he realized how far ahead his opponent was at. "Oh no! Now he's way ahead of me!" Krillin began running to the other side to head to a safer path, that was until he gained an idea and stopped his tracks. "Wait a minute… it seems pretty impossible to find the stone in that jungle within 30 minutes…"

He then gained an idea. There was no way to find that stone. So why not make one of his own? This was gonna work out just fine.

* * *

This did not work out fine.

He asked a kind neighborhood lady to give him a permanent marker just so he could give his best to draw the same symbol that his master drew. When he handed it to Roshi, the old master easily caught his handwriting and ordered Krillin to find the real stone. So here he was, now in the jungle, becoming more desperate to find the stone, and it didn't help that he was further behind than he was before.

"Damn it all! There's no way I'll be able to find it in a place like this!" Krillin exclaimed in fear, having no luck whatsoever in finding the stone.

It was then that a sabertooth cat came up right next to Krillin and went on to eat him. Krillin screamed out of shock before he jumped in the air to avoid the animal's mouth, and after that he went to elbow the sabertooth cat's head, knocking it out in the process. Krillin then heard monstrous footsteps that shook the ground, and the monk hid behind a tree as a dinosaur was walking by, remaining unaware of Krillin's existence. "Wh... What kind of a jungle am I in?" he asked himself.

"I was wondering where you were at…" Krillin spun his head to see that Ichigo was close to where he was at, as he casually stood next to a tree and lightly threw the same stone that Master Roshi threw at. "What the hell took you so long to get here? It couldn't have taken you that long to get here, could it?"

"Karna?!" Krillin called out the name that Roshi spoke earlier, assuming it was his real name. He started running towards where Ichigo was at, and saw the stone that he held. "Wait, how did you find that stone all the way out here?!"

"I followed the old man's scent." Ichigo answered, and Krillin was completely confused by the answer. "Don't ask how, but his scent is rather… distinct so to say."

"What are you, a dog…?" Krillin rhetorically asked before he got directly in front of Ichigo. He began to be really desperate to get that dinner. "Although… Are you sure that's the real stone? It could be a fake…"

Ichigo briefly looked back at the stone before looking at Krillin. "I'm pretty sure this is the old man's handwriting. Unless he somehow threw a second stone that I wasn't aware of, there is no way this is a fake."

"Let me check it out for you…" Krillin offered to help as he extended his hands. "Just to make sure it's the real thing…"

Ichigo scoffed at this. He didn't think he was dumb enough to fall for that stupid trick, did he? If so, then Krillin was just acting like a fool now. "Let me think on it…" once again he casted a glance at the stone before he went ahead to start running as fast as he could. "No thanks!"

"Get back here, Karna!" Krillin started running after Ichigo, using all his speed to try and catch up with his opponent. "And give me that stone!"

"You dumbass! I found it first, and if you wanna take it then fight me for it!" Ichigo exclaimed in annoyance, and before long there was a large bridge close by to get to the other side. Yeah right. Like he would need to fight to begin with how much he was out pacing Krillin. And even if they did get to fight, he was confident he could overpower him.

As Ichigo got halfway to the bridge, he felt the weight of it being drastically cut down. "What the—" Ichigo turned his head to look at Krillin, who cut the ropes of the bridge with his bare hands. "You son of a—" Ichigo began to fall down, and saw that some part of the bridge was hanging on as it crashed onto the rocks. Ichigo thought quickly as he formed a crone pose and folded his arms across his chest before launching a torrent of an energy blast from his right hand. "Hagh!" Ichigo grunted as he boosted himself farther in the air, and it was just far enough for Ichigo to grab onto a fallen rope with his hand, putting the stone on one of his pockets before climbing relatively quickly to get to the surface again. "You'll have to try better than that!" he continued to run off, showing no hint of tiredness after all that.

* * *

Roshi was patiently waiting outside his house, looking at his watch every now and then to see how much time passed. More than 20 minutes have passed by now, and he wondered if either of them would be able to return with the stone. He thought about if he could get to peek on Launch, but that became dismissed when knowing her violent nature, and would most likely chase him down until she slaughtered him.

He became surprised when he saw Ichigo running towards him. "Old man! I got the stone!" Ichigo called out as he got in front of Roshi and gave him the stone.

"Hmmm…" Roshi made sure to check if the stone was fake like the one Krillin tried to trick him with. However, in his hand was for sure the real stone as he recognized his handwriting. "Well I'll be, you actually found it. Congratulations, you won, Karna!" the old man exclaimed. _'I'm surprised just how quickly he learns. And in such a short amount of time as well. He may still be young and does have a lot to learn, but his potential is something to be amazed at…'_

* * *

Soon after, night settled down and everyone excluding Krillin sat down and ate at the Kame House, with dinner having been fully prepared by Blonde Launch. "Alright, you guys can eat all you want now. So dig in!" Launch exclaimed, as the amount of food she set took over the entire table

Ichigo made a small smile as he smelled the food, and the scent alone was wonderful. It reminded him a bit of Yuzu's cooking. Ichigo began to eat the food, and he had to say it was really delicious. On the corner of the hall, he could see Krillin standing by and just watched the food that was being eaten away with a hungry look. He didn't get it, couldn't Krillin just go outside and find some wild animals to cook and eat on his own? He either didn't think of that option or didn't really know how to. Either way, this was amusing to him. "Gotta say, you really know how to make some good food." Ichigo said.

"So you like it?" Launch asked.

"You kidding me?" Ichigo gave the blonde girl a smile of appreciation. "It's fantastic. Couldn't have any better way to have dinner right now."

"Huh…" Launch took a bite out of the rice in her bowl, and she made a smirk in doing so. "I guess you're right about that one."

"The boy is right! This is a yummy meal!" Roshi exclaimed as he took a sip of a stew on his bowl. "What's in this stuff?!"

"It's just some good fish meat from a guy on the market I bought from the island. There's really nothing poisonous in it, and I made sure to double check as well." Launch remarked.

"Sounds pretty good. I wouldn't mind having more of this cooking more often." Ichigo said.

For the rest of the night it was just the 3 of them spending time eating the tasty dinner, sharing a few laughs with one another as they continued to chat with one another.

* * *

**Well I think this is about decent enough of a length to finish it here. I don't really think I have much to say on this, since this chapter is more of a warm up to what's gonna be happening later on. I did get a complaint about this story being the same as the original DB story… even though I did technically make some changes in this, albeit more subtle. There have also been some questions on Ichigo being rather too weak in this. There's gonna be an explanation and establish why this is the case. And yes, there is gonna be some major and very drastic changes later on. I'm only adding the amount that I think is necessary. Just be patient. Besides, it's still early for the story. There are facts in this story that are gonna be spiraling out of control in Ichigo's hands. **

**So now Launch and Krillin get to be added into the story, although there might be of an introduction with Blonde Launch and Ichigo since the sneezing from Launch is… really questionable where she sneezes at some situations that I don't think should even be able to happen, unless that she is very sensitive when it comes to sneezing. Like I understand it's supposed to be a gag, but some situations just honestly don't require it to happen. Krillin is… the same honestly, not anything different to begin with. **

**And also some of you may have already noticed that Ichigo's running speed is faster than what Goku's was in Canon, since I mean one of Ichigo's main quikrs is his speed, so why not still include that in there since there is still difference between Ichigo and Goku besides their personalities. And yes that includes skills since I already established that Ichigo already learned Kamehameha long BEFORE seeing Roshi doing it. Or that Ichigo knows at least both karate and kung fu, unlike with Goku who only knows just one of those. Hell, Ichigo already showed more potential than what Goku displayed in the running and the stone searching as well. Also for that ability Ichigo displayed when he was falling down, that will be explained later. **

**And yes, no-one got poisoned in the dinner scene, Blonde Launch made sure of that since the Blue Launch is… kinda oblivious honestly. And no matter how you look at this, Krillin was fucked no matter what he did. **

**Also I'm gonna be showing some special training that's vastly different from what was Canonically shown to us that's probably gonna be in the next chapter. Well more so included for Ichigo and his temper in this since he's a brat right now. **


End file.
